


The Boys

by CrissieB



Series: The Lightwood Banes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Innuendo, Love, Lust, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Sex, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissieB/pseuds/CrissieB
Summary: The primary characters of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood played by Matthew Daddario & Harry Shum Jnr, have been taken from the Shadow Hunters TV show. This piece is about them as parents of 2 teenage boys.There is magic and demons as they navigate through life.Please feel free to comment as I am hoping the more I write the better I get at it. ")





	1. The Boys

The start of the day was under way, Magnus and Alexander were sitting at the table watching the 2 boys shovel food into their faces. Raf was the eldest at 17-he was a shadow hunter in the making, He lived off anything that was edible and Max was 15, Max was a warlock who's only ambition was to inhale food and play video games.

Magnus looked at Alec, and smiled watching them both.Raf spoke while eating- ‘I will be late today, going to the pictures with Sara’. Magnus smiled. ‘What are you going to see,’ he asked. Raf still chewing, ‘some ‘chick flick’ Alec chuckled. Raf continued swallowing almost a whole piece of toast. ‘Oh I don’t mind- she likes them,’ he paused, ‘I just have to try not to fall asleep’- Alec smiled. Raf swallowed again before continuing, ‘that makes her a bit angry’. Magnus winked at him and asked, ‘I hope your paying’ Raf laughed. ‘Nope, it’s her turn, I paid last time.’ Magnus smiled, ‘How very modern of you’. Raf put his head down , ‘not really, I still have to pay for the ice cream, drinks & pop corn’. Max raised his head from his bowl and laughed, ‘sucked in!’ They all laughed as Max made kissing noises with his lips at his brother. Raf blushed and grabbed his plate off the table. ‘Shut up Max’ he retorted. Alec gave Max a look- ‘Hey lay off your brother, It will happen to you one day.’ Max face went pale white at the thought,’ Nope, not me-I am not touching any of that love stuff.’ Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. Raf grabbed Max's' bowl as he inhaled the last bits, ‘Maranda likes Max-‘ Raf started to tease. Max shook his head. ‘Shut up Raf, we are just friends’  
Magnus rolled his eyes-‘Go, you are going to be late.’  
Raf walked up to Alec, kissing him on the cheek. 'See ya dad'  
‘Have a good day Raf’ Alec answered.  
Max kissed Magnus on the cheek, 'See you Papa'- Magnus smiled as he kissed him back.  
Raf was ready to go,'C’mon Max' Max grabbed another piece of toast, and nodded. He gave Alec a hug and then headed for the door.  
Magnus yelled ‘Bag Max‘  
Max swore, Alec yelled, ‘Language’ and Max retorted. ‘Its Klingon for bye’  
Alec raised his eyebrow, he had a mouth like his papa,quick witted and smart. Magnus smiled and shook his head.  
The boys had left and Magnus sighed. ‘ How is it possible that after so long, years even-every morning seems to be just as chaotic as the last!.’ Magnus stood up and looked at the sink and the table- You would think someone had opened a window and a thousand pigeons had visited.

Alec laughed. ‘Well I better go to’ Alec kissed Magnus on the lips and Magnus sighed, ‘Life is perfect Alexander’. Alexander smiled and whispered into his neck, ‘You know I think my watch is fast’ Alexander pressed gently against him. Magnus felt Alec getting hard against him’ Alexander’  
Alec gently brushed his teeth against Magnus ear, nibbling at the base, He new it drove Magnus crazy. ‘I want to make love to my beautiful husband.’  
Magnus sighed as he leaned back into him as he stood at the sink, waving the plates clean and stacked. Magnus asked ‘Here?’ Alec swung him around to face him, kissing him hard and passionately, he pulled his his hips into him and lifted him onto the bench. ‘Here’ it would be.  
Alec pulled back, ‘Don’t tell me your to shy to make love in the kitchen,’ as he nipped Magnus neck softly, ‘Don’t tease me Alexander, or so help me I will drag you into the middle of Time square and fuck you senseless in front of everyone.’ Alec laughed, ‘I know you would’ There teeth smashing together. Even after 20 years, wanting & needing each other was as strong as ever.

Before long, Alec was taking another shower and redressing for work, there was a message on his phone, It was from Jase. ‘Your late! Get your pants on and get your ass in here.’ Alec smiled, Looking at his phone. He kissed Magnus good bye, ‘Jas says hi.’ Magnus smiled kissing him back.  
Then there was only Magnus. He should do some work as well. Magnus stood in the shower thinking about the sex he just had with Alec, It had been a while since they had been that spontaneous. It had been a very long while since Alec had been that spontaneous. He smiled to himself. With a towel wrapped around his waist he opened the closet door- Now what to wear.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main characters of Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood have been taken from Shadow Hunters TV show. Introducing Max & Raf as Teenage boys and there Journey

Magnus looked at the time, He heard the door open quietly and foot steps to a room and the door close. That couldn’t be Raf, he thought to himself, The fridge is normally hurled open, regardless of his mood. It wasn’t Alec, he just spoke to him and he had one more meeting before coming home-, ‘Max?’ Magnus placed his book down on the couch. He walked down to his room, 'Max?' Magnus knocked on his door but Max was not there. Magnus checked the bathroom , He knocked on the door 'Max-are you in there?.  
‘Papa’ he exclaimed ‘I am in the bathroom- Geez’. Magnus stood back – ‘Are you ok?’. he asked as it was not like Max at all, the secrecy-the attitude. But he had been acting strange over the last few weeks or so.  
Max replied ‘ I would be if I could get some privacy’

Magnus stepped back, Oh teenage boys were a nightmare- all hormones, one minute happy the next angry or upset, it was exhausting. 

Magnus stood in the kitchen waiting for him to come out. The front door opened and Alec walked up to Magnus and kissed him on the lips, ‘I missed you today’ Magnus kissed him back, Alec noticed Magnus had a worried look on his face. Alec placed his hand on his. ‘What’s up.’ Magnus smiled,’ Max is in the bathroom, He has been in there a long time. ‘Alec smiled. ‘The way he eats it is no surprise.’  
Magnus smiled slightly,’ He snuck in and went straight to the bathroom, he hasn’t come out?’ If it was Raf, then maybe – But Max? I am worried about him’ Magnus pushed Alec, ‘Go see what’s wrong with him.’  
Alec looked at Magnus, ‘why didn’t you just- you know-magic a window’ Magnus stared at him, ‘Because you made me promise not to! Apparently young men need privacy’ Alec nodded, and knocked on the door, ‘Hey Max- Are you ok?’  
There were sighs and mutterings. ‘Yes, Geez, Could I just have some privacy’ Alec stood and looked at Magnus. Magnus raised an eye brow. Alec softened his voice,’ Is this like the time you got your zipper stuck?’  
Max sighed’ NO’ Alec was getting annoyed-, ‘Is someone in there with you?’ Max huffed. ‘NO. Can you just leave me alone! PLEASE‘  
Alec became annoyed,‘Max-open the door’  
Max replied ‘No’  
Alec looked at Magnus, ‘Max if you don’t open the door I will get papa to do it. I mean it!’  
Magnus stood beside Alec.  
‘You wouldn’t’ Max replied.  
‘I will- I mean it- what’s going on in there?’  
‘Fine- I’ll open the door’ Magnus whispered, ‘oh my god- he has cut his own hair?’ Alec looked at Magnus with a wry smile.  
There was silence, Max seemed nervous, ‘Just- Just don’t say anything- I mean it- otherwise I am moving in with Aunty Izzy’ Alec and Magnus stood back, Magnus whispered ‘Oh No, he has bought acid wash jeans’- Alec shot Magnus a look, ‘Ok we promise’ .  
This was it-  
The door opened slowly and Max at first looked the same, he lifted his head. Magnus & Alec just stood dumb founded, The look of shock on their faces was obvious. Max had foundation, thick black eyeliner with electric blue mascara, grey eye shadow and soft pink lipstick. His hair was so filled with Gel, spiking up in a rough and messy look.

Alec and Magnus stood there. Max lowered his head, ‘You hate it’. He looked at Alec expecting his disapproval. This was what Max was most afraid of, If his parents hated it- and they were pretty excepting of most things, Max would be crushed.  
Alec walked up to him, ‘You look beautiful Max- It suits you! You should borrow some of Papas glitter gel.’ Alec cupped his sons face, ‘Really beautiful’. Magnus stood in awe watching his husband be as calm and caring as he possibly could, it was overwhelming. Max turned to Magnus, but you hate it! noticing how quiet Magnus was, a tear rolling down his face. Alec chimed in,’ Oh no, he is just relieved you didn’t buy acid wash jeans.’  
Max smiled- He almost glowed, for the first time ever he actually felt good about himself, His chest puffed out. ‘So you really think its ok.’ Once again Max searched both his parents for their approval. Alec & Magnus nodded in agreeance. Max stared at them both, ‘Because if you think it looks stupid you should just tell me- , he shrugged his shoulders, ‘It doesn’t matter, I can wash it off.’ Magnus touched his hair- ‘Don’t you dare, you look great, honestly. Alec nodded.  
Max started to cry, it was not what he expected at all. Alec wiped a tear from his cheek- ‘Now I am no expert, But I am pretty sure the tears will make your mascara run. Am I right Papa?’  
Magnus was a blubbering mess, Not because his son had put on makeup. Simply because his son was strong enough at 15 to know who he wanted to be and his husband was so loving and kind, he supported him without hesitation. Magnus watched Max, Truth be told, It was far to much, Make up took practice and Magnus did not feel the need to explain in any detail tonight.  
Magnus touched his face, running his hand down one side,’ and this, where did you get this,’ Alec had not noticed the earing, a little overwhelmed by the makeup. Magnus touched the ear ring, It was a diamond, he could never afford it.’  
That’s a very expensive earring,’ Alec looked, feeling a little guilty he had missed it. ‘That’s a diamond-How did you get that?’  
Max smiled, ‘Aunty Izzy took me to this place, she said she used to have 2 but she lost one in a demon fight and since she cant where just 1,’ Alec smiled. ‘Well Max, I think you look great- It really suits you.’ Magnus agreed.  
Max just started crying,' He had thought about all the bad things they might say, but never the good- He had prepared himself for yelling, screaming, even moving out- But hadnt actually considered them being supportive.  
Max wanted just one more thing and this is the perfect time to ask he thought to himself.  
’There is um’ he hesitated, scratching the back of his head. ‘I wondered whether you could come shopping with me Papa?  
Magnus smiled- this boy was smart. Max continued, ‘ I have saved some money, but I really don’t want a new xbox or games.’  
Magnus nodded. ‘Of course- where do you want to go? Paris? Milan?’ Max stood thinking, ‘How about Tokyo’. Magnus and Alec looked at each other, Magnus nodded.’ Tokyo sounds great.’  
Max hugged him, ‘Thank you Papa. I better change before Raf gets home’  
‘Why?’ Alec asked. Max shrugged his shoulders, ‘Oh you know what Rafs like, I don’t want him to tease me. ‘ Alec stepped into him his face serious. ‘No stay that way, this is who you are- Raf will be fine, Honestly. You may want to fix your mascara though’ Max smiled and went back into the bathroom. He had never been so happy. 

Alec and Magnus stood out on the balcony. Alec put his hand into the small of Magnus back- 'Are you ok?'. Magnus nodded. ‘Alexander, you constantly amaze me.’  
Alec leaned into him and whispered. ‘He reminds me of his Papa.’ Alec wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. ‘Remember when we first went to Tokyo? Alec smiled and replied ‘seems like yesterday.’ Magnus turned to him, ‘Why don’t we all go on Saturday. Alec nodded in agreeance,’ If we can pry Raf away from Sara. They both laughed. 

The movies had not gone well, Raf had come home annoyed, slamming the door and almost tearing the door off the fridge. Alec was already in the kitchen as Raf started pulling anything edible out- ‘How did the movies go?’ he asked already knowing the answer. Raf huffed.  
‘It was awful. A classic apparently- Gone with the wind- Oh dad, I almost chucked. And Sara is angry at me, she doesn’t want to go out with me anymore. Apparently I am no fun!’ Alec smiled, ‘Did you fall asleep again?’  
Raf slammed the door of the fridge, sighed and nodded. Alec laughed. ‘Maybe movies aren’t your thing!’ That was more of a statement than a question. Raf continued, ’apparently I snore when I sleep’ Magnus turned the corner and added ‘Like a steam train.’ Raf shot him a look of annoyance.  
Raf crossed his arms,’Well it wont be happening again-so I wont have to worry about it.’ Magnus smiled,’ Oh please you guys fight all the time- by next week, things will be fine’ Raf shook his head-,’No, I am over it- she is always telling me what to do & even when I do it- Its still not good enough! Nothing I do makes her happy.’ Raf sighed.  
Alec was thinking maybe he should have sent a text to Raf about Max. Raf looked at his Papa realising for the first time since he had arrived home, something was not right. He stopped what he was doing ,’ What’s up’ he asked.- ‘You have been crying Papa?. Raf was very protective of Magnus, He shot Alec a look- Alec raised his eyebrow- with his hands up in the air. ‘Not me.’ Raf was serious like Alec but emotionally strong, He hated seeing any of his family upset. ‘Where’s Max?’ he looked around. Alec sensed his panic.  
‘In his room,’  
Alec was about to say something when Max walked out and opened the fridge attacking a large bottle of Chocolate milk to drink having just played his xbox for 3 hours straight and had almost beaten the best player in the world. Next time he would beat him for sure.  
Rafs eyes lit up looking at Max, Max had forgotten he had the makeup on- ‘Hey Max’ Alec and Magnus caught their breath-‘ Nice look- love the eyeliner’.  
Max smiled, ‘Thanks’- his face started to go pink, embarrassed. Raf continued, ‘Oh and the earring, nice touch! He kissed Max on the top of his head.  
Alec and Magnus beamed- Raf had once again fulfilled his duty as the supportive big brother.  
Max watched as Raf grabbed the chocolate milk out of his hand, ’Papa and I are going to Tokyo to do some shopping on Saturday, Hey I know, we should all go’. Raf smiled, ‘What Dads not taking you’ Max looked at him and replied,’ Are you freakin crazy’ Magnus laughed.  
They were all now sitting around the table.  
Alec smiled-‘What, I could take your brother shopping’.  
They all scoffed at him and raf rolled up a piece of paper and thru it at him. ‘No offence dad, but uncle Jase would be a better choice!’  
Max screwed up his face, ‘oh god nooo, aunty Izzy offered but well, I don’t have that much money and well I thought Papa would be a better choice’  
Alec feigned a stab through the heart, ‘You are all so cruel.’ They chatted for a while and The boys kissed their parents good night and went to bed and Magnus and Alec curled up on the lounge. Magnus laying between Alecs legs with his back against Alecs chest and a glass of red wine. He ran his arm down Alecs leg. ‘Who would have thunk it’ Magnus whispered. Alec chuckled,’I cant believe you were worried he had bought acid wash jeans.’ Magnus finished his wine. ‘Come on- lets go to bed Shadow Hunter, I have a lot of fond memories of Tokyo’ Magnus grabbed his husbands hand and lead him to the bedroom.


	3. It's a Lightwood Bane thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The primary characters Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane have been taken from Shadow Hunters TV show Introducing their 2 boys Raf & Max. Parenthood is never easy even if your a warlock or shadow hunter.

Its a Lightwood Bane thing

This morning was a little different to the usual, Magnus and Alec were laying in bed, Magnus looked at the time, he looked again, ‘Crap, Alec its nearly 8- I can’t hear the boys,’ Alec flew out of bed. Raf and Max were no where to be seen. They were not at the table and not in their beds, but there bags were by the door. He could hear raf and Max in the bathroom. Max said, ‘No you were right, It looks better like that.’ Raf interjected, ‘Here, let me’..Alec listened- what were they doing. ‘You don’t have to you know’ Raf laughed. ‘Oh I don’t know- I think it suits me, just that though.’ Alec knocked- ‘Its 8, you guys need to eat and get to the institute’. Max walked out first. Alec stood back, the make up was thinner and lighter than before, no coloured lip stick, just lip gloss. Alec smiled-‘You look great Max.’ Max beamed, ’Thanks dad’ and headed for the kitchen, ’I am starving’ Alec rolled his eyes,’ ‘Whats new’  
Then Raf appeared, Alec raised his eye brow and Raf smiled. ‘Hey it runs in the family’ Alec shook his head and chuckled as Raf asked battering his eyelids, ’Do you think it suits me!’  
Alec nodded . ‘Makes your eyes stand out, ‘  
Raf laughed, Yeah it does hey.’ Alec grabbed his arm, ‘But what are you doing wearing it’ Raf stood back and lowered his voice nearing a whisper as Max had already headed for the kitchen., ‘Well Max was a little bit nervous about going to the institute today with his new head! So I decided to make it a family thing.’ Alec smiled. ’You are going to make Papa cry. Raf nudged Alec, ‘would not be the first time.’ Alec ruffled his sons head and pointed to the Kitchen, ‘GO’  
Magnus still half asleep decided everything was to hard so he waved his hand and there were piles of Pancakes, waffles Juice and fruit and most importantly coffee appeared on the table.  
Max kissed Magnus on the cheek as he sat down,’ Oh I love it when you sleep in’ Magnus pointed to the chair for Max to sit- He looked at Max- Less make up than yesterday, ’You look great, its perfect,’ Magnus was slowly inhaling the coffee, slowly waking up ‘Thanks Papa- Raf helped’ Magnus raised his eyebrow and then he watched as Raf sat down, Magnus was stunned- Raf was wearing eye liner-he looked at his eldest son in awe ’Only fair really,’ raf replied, he looked at Magnus and winked watching Max fill his plate, ‘ i have sat for hours watching Sara get ready for anything, and well I never thought all that makeup crap would come in handy, but there you go.,’ . Magnus raised his coffee cup to salute his oldest son, feeling very emotional.  
Max lent in with a mouthful of food, ‘Papa...Can you portal us to the institute?, Magnus smiled-‘Its not your birthday!’ Raf interrupted, ‘Well it is sort of, the new Max! Come on Pops’ Magnus shot Raf a look as Alec choked on his coffee- Raf paused,’ too early!’ Alec smiled & nodded his head.  
‘Yes Max- You can get a lift, your brother can run. ‘  
Max laughed, Looking at Raf as Raf new Magnus meant it. , ‘Thing is Papa, I need Raf to come with me- He is wearing eyeliner and I don’t want him to get hassled.’ Max smiled and flashed his teeth. Magnus couldn’t help himself-  
‘Fine, but only this once’ Max kissed him on the cheek- you are a legend Papa’. ‘See ya dad’. Raf lent into Magnus- don’t worry pops, I’ll look after him today.’ Magnus shot him a look and waved his hand to which a large dog with big teeth appeared, ‘Told you, your running’ Magnus smirked as the dog chased him into the portol, Magnus heard Raf swear as he started to run. Alec laughed.  
‘Magnus Max will be fine’ Alec looked over at Magnus, he new he was worried about Max- The family home was one thing-the institute was another. Magnus nodded,’ Raf will make a great leader! That was the nicest thing to do’ Alec nodded. ‘Magnus, we have great kids’ Magnus smirked- most of the time, He calls me ‘Pops again’ I might just turn him into a toilet brush. Alec laughed.  
Raf had sent aunt clary a text to beg uncle jas to wear eye liner today- He ended with, Just tell uncle Jas it is a New family thing, knowing if anyone could get Jas to do anything it was his aunt clary.

Jas had watched as Max and raf arrived. Max looked way different. It suited him though and Jas was humbled by the 15 yr old nephews courage.  
Magnus was finishing his cup of tea while alec was in the shower- He saw his phone buzz on the table and so did alecs at the same time. The worst thoughts entered his head- It had not gone well for max. He grabbed his phone and opened the message expecting the worst. There in front of him was a picture of Jas with eyeliner on from Clary with a copy of the text Raf had sent her with the words- You & alec should be very proud and 2 little crosses that were meant as kisses.  
Magnus felt a tear roll down his cheek, He couldn’t believe it. Alec appeared fully dressed.’ Oh Magnus, what’s the matter.’ Magnus looked at him, as alec wiped the tear from his face, ‘Check your phone!’ Alecs heart pounded, he grabbed his phone and opened it, he saw exactly the same thing as Magnus had. ‘Oh Magnus!’ he hugged him tightly laughing, ‘ Jas wearing eyeliner- Oh I have got to see this.’ Magnus smiled. Not that he ever doubted but the fact that Jas would do something like that melted his heart. Alec grabbed his coffee,‘You know Clary made him right?’ Magnus laughed. Alec held him tightly. ‘They are well loved Magnus’ Magnus nodded. Alec let go kissing him softly- ‘Magnus watched him walk back into the bedroom – seconds later he came back out- He walked straight up to Magnus-I need you to stop crying and focus , this is important.’  
Magnus saw the intensity in his eyes,’ wondering what it could be. Alec brandished an eyeliner as if it were a steele and handed it to Magnus, ‘Just eyeliner- nothing else’. Magnus smashed his lips into Alecs. I do love you alexander. So much.  
The briefing had started, Jas was delegating the missions for the day, had given the up dated report and acknowledged that the vampires & wolves were once again feuding over territory and where possible for the Shadow Hunters to stay out of it. He ended with ‘Any Questions’ Marcus who was a very talented warrior but had a big mouth and very bombastic spoke, ‘Yeah I have a question- Whats with the make up? Its not Halloween. Geez if I’d known I would have had my nails done. He laughed loudly and his friends giggled and laughed. Raf shot him a look- Raf did not like Marcus, Marcus was a loud mouth bully, If Raf was a warlock he would have turned him into a big pile of dog shit. Raf noticed as Max placed his head down,. Jas wanted to smack Marcus in the head, but public humiliation would have to do. Jas looked directly at him, with the coldest glance making Marcus freeze with fear, once again, Marcus had opened his mouth without thinking and regretted it. He might be the Alpha male of the school , but not of the Institute, That was always Jas Herondale.‘ The eye liner is a Lightwood Bane family tradition, It represents strength & courage. Not all Shadow Hunters were Invited to participate, so if you didn’t get the memo- perhaps you could try again next year. Everyone laughed, they were laughing at Marcus the moron, not with him at him and he new it. His face went bright red. Jas noticed them all checking their phones to see if they had received an Invite.  
A second later, A girl shouted out- ‘I got one’ , then another, 3 of Marcus best friends got one. Max slowly raised his eyes to meet Jas who was standing at the front and winked at him. Raf smiled not sure who was the sender, but it had Max or Magnus wrote all over it. Marcus had slinked off, By lunch time a quarter of them , boys and girls , were wearing eyeliner. There were posters on the walls and a party organised for that night.  
Alec entered the institute expecting to be stared at, How ever he could wear that after all, this was about Max and Alec did not concern himself with the thoughts of younger Shadow Hunters. To his surprise the mood was quite jovial, he passed 2 boys and nodded, noticing they were wearing eyeliner. They nodded at him in a way giving & asking for his approval. He even received a wink from one of them before the young boy said,’ Good morning Mr Lightwood Bane.  
Alec noticed the poster, it read ’Strength & Courage the Lightwood-Bane way-Party tonight in the ball room.’  
He looked around for Max & Raf, they were no where to be seen. He knocked on Jas office door. Jas answered before he realised who it was? ‘Yes’ He looked up and saw Alec by the door-, “what in Angels is going on.’ Jas shook his head laughing, ‘Welcome to the Lightwood Bane cosmetic factory’ Alec lifted his brow, Jas had told him about this mornings briefing and Alec had laughed so hard – he almost burst. Jas continued,’ By bloody lunch, everyone will be wearing it.’ Jas shook his head- Alec smiled, ’It does bring out your eyes’ Jas snorted and the pitch in his voice raised ‘ I had no choice-Clary threatened to go shopping with Izzy if I didn’t, for 2 days ’ Alec walked up to him. ‘Thanks’ and hugged him.  
‘So what’s on for today,’ Jas looked at him, ‘The biggest thing is the Social committee budget for the party tonite- Tell Magnus, I am sending him the bill.’ Alec shook his head in disbelief. ‘Have you seen Max or raf?’ Jas nodded- Max is probably in the toilet helping boys put eye liner on, and raf is training.  
I have to tell Magnus! Jas smiled- ‘Great because you two are helping control tonite.- Uncle simon is playing’ Alec shook his head,’ Who organised that. Jas looked at him –Raf. This is all Raf’ and since Magnus sent Texts to everyone during the briefing.’ Alec stopped- ‘Magnus didn’t do that’ Jas thought- It had Magnus all over it! Then Jas and Alec said in unison- Max. Jas giggled. I am not sure sure who is head of the Institute- You, Me or Raf & Max.


	4. Strength & Courage

Max was the first home and had relayed all the day’s events, even those that Magnus was already aware of. Magnus did not get a word in at all. He found it slightly amusing that Max could actually, eat, breathe and talk all at the same time. Raf came home next and quickly jumped in the shower to get ready as he was leaving even earlier to help set up.  
Alec walked in as Raf was leaving he kissed is dad on the cheek and yelled, ”See you guys there” and then he was gone.  
Alec and Magnus looked at each other, Max smiled, “Must be a girl” Alec shook his head, “No I don’t think that’s it”  
Magnus shot him a look and new they would talk about it later. “Well come on- we better get ready” Magnus stated looking at Max, “Max- 10 min shower I mean it” Max laughed, “yes Papa” and Magnus shooed him with his hand. ‘Go!’ Max almost ran.  
Max turned the tap off at exactly 9 mins and 30 seconds. Magnus noticed and yelled, “30 seconds to spare” at which Max retorted, “Cool- I’ve got credit”. Magnus smiled to himself and shook his head.

Raf and the social committee were pulling out all stops, Raf could do with another pair of hands.  
He looked around; everyone was just as busy or had left to get ready. While passing the training room he noticed Anna still training. He stood and watched her, she was so strong and powerful, he enjoyed going on missions with her, though she did scare him a little, she was not like the other girls and he didn’t really know her that well. He walked into the room. ‘Hey’ she finished off her exercise and stopped. “Hey” she replied as she wiped the sweat from her face. Raf felt comfortable with Anna, he was not attracted to her at all, She didn’t wear makeup, she didn’t even brush her hair, She never wore dresses and she didn’t really mix with anyone, nothing like all the other girls, she wasn’t a bully and to his knowledge, no one really paid her much attention. She was fierce in battle though. Raf asked, “Are you coming to the party?” she shook her head, “No-I think it’s pretty cool though.” She smiled. Raf nodded “Didn’t you get an invite?”  
Anna smiled, ”Yes I got one-I just have family stuff on” Raf nodded as it was pretty last minute ,”I know your training, but could you give me a hand?”  
“Sure” she followed him into the hall and together they moved the large ice sculptures into place. They pushed so hard that one of the sculptures slid 3 meters and due to the wet floor, they both landed on their butts on the floor laughing.  
“Any thing else?“ she asked. Raf shook his head then Elizabeth Printie came screaming in waving her hands, ‘The flowers, we forgot the flowers.’ Raf volunteered to go, ’You’ll need at least 2 more people.’ She said almost hyperventilating.  
Anna rolled her eyes, grabbed her phone and organised to meet her brother at the flower shop,’’ “Crisis adverted My brother will meet us with his van” Elizabeth sighed, “Oh thank you...” she paused, not remembering the girls name, “ Anna” Anna replied. Elizabeth slightly embarrassed, it was a big social pho-par to forget someone’s name,” I’m sorry-Thank you Anna”  
Anna looked at Raf, she did not care whether Elizabeth Printie knew her name or not. Anna turned to Raf, ‘Come on-lets go.’ Within minutes they were at the flower shop gathering the flowers as her brother arrived with his van, he too was a shadow hunter, though several years older than her. Elizabeth was right, there were a lot of flowers, they all squashed into the front of the van. Anna turned to her brother- “This is Raf” “Raf meet Henry” Her brother nodded.  
On their way back to the Institute Raf noticed a woman walking by herself, he also noticed a shadow following her, It was a hungry vampire. “Stop” he yelled and almost fell out of the van, Anna followed, Raf watched as the vampire flew at the stranger from behind and sunk his teeth directly into her neck, the poor woman had no chance.  
He saw the woman throw her head back and arch her back – but then, something else happened, something that caught his breathe as well as Anna’s.  
The vampire disintegrated to dust right in front of them. Anna saw it, Raf saw it, Anna’s brother Henry saw it- they looked at each other. They looked around for someone or something, there was no one- they turned to the women, Raf yelled out, “Hey wait”. The strange woman walked into a shadow as if nothing had happened. It was only a meter or so between the two street lights, she was gone. Raf ran over- nothing, no one, Anna stood at the pile of dust, she looked at Raf, “What the hell was that?” Raf shook his head, he had never seen anything like it. Ever. Then Anna turned, “Raf” Raf looked over and there were two other vampires heading straight for them, Anna spoke first “We did not do this,” they were not listening, their fangs were out and their eyes blazon red, Anna threw her boomerang hard slicing the neck of the first vampire and as the boomerang returned to her hand she flicked it again.  
Raf was yelling, “We didn’t do it”. Raf swung his sword and sliced the other, It was not enough. The vampire came at him again and scratched him down the arm. Wincing Raf saw Anna come at the vampire from behind pushing the vampire straight at Raf who’s sword cut through his neck like a piece of paper. Anna’s brother yelled at them, ‘Let’s go’ they drove quickly to the institute. Henry looked at both of them, “Are you ok?” Raf nodded, “Just a scratch” Henry looked at Raf and then nodded, “Do you want me to call your parents” Raf went white at the thought, “No need” Anna chimed in, “Alec Lightwood is his dad” Henry nearly choked. “Oh” Henry could not think of anything to say, there was silence.  
They pulled up at the Institute and Elizabeth Printie was there waiting for them, Raf and Anna jumped out as Henry opened the back door to the van. He turned to Anna, “You go report it to Jase and make sure Raf gets to the infirmary, I will deal with Ms Printie” Anna nodded.  
Jas and Clary were in Jas’s office ready to head down to the party. Jase took one look at Raf and Anna, “What the hell happened to you.” Anna explained what happened, Jase and Clary listened intently. Jas looked at Anna, “Anna you make sure Raf gets to the infirmary, We will talk about this tomorrow.” They both nodded.  
Jas looked at Clary, “Oh I am not looking forward to this,” Clary looked at him. ‘Oh don’t be silly, the party will be a blast!” Jase shook his head, “I meant Raf-“ Clary smiled, “Don’t worry Alec will understand.” Jase looked up, “It’s not Alec I am worried about’. Jase picked up his phone and called the infirmary- ‘Hi Jed- Rafs on his way- Vampire scratch, I want him to have a full check up and a full set of shots. Oh and chances are Magnus will be there very soon. ‘ he hung up the phone.  
Anna made sure Raf was at the infirmary, as per her orders. He was on the bed, his wound being treated, it was not that bad really and certainly not life threatening if treated properly.  
“Well that was fun, a bit freaky, but fun. I better go- see you tomorrow.” Raf nodded, “Thanks for helping” she laughed, “How could I not, that will be about the closest I ever get to a flaming Ice sculpture.” Raf smiled, “I meant the vampires!”  
“Oh – Yeah No probs” and she left.

They were all dressed and entered the great hall together. Magnus stepped back and drew his breathe as did everybody else who had entered the room, sliding his hand on Alecs back, ”oh my”. Alec whispered into his ear, “I am glad you like it- We are paying for it”  
Alec was waiting for Magnus reaction and he just looked around taking everything in, “I should get dogs to chase him more often.”  
And once again, there it was- That look between to people who truly knew who they are and what they had, ‘Alec touched the inside of Magnus hand brushing his finger into his palm. ‘Tonite will be great!’ Magnus smiled and whispered, ‘Later tonite will be better’. Alec blushed. Max swung around looked at both of them and shook his head- “Please, I am right here‘Alec grinned, “what?” Max just shook his head, “The love stuff” Max quickly became distracted noticing Simon appear on stage. “Oh Uncle Simons here” and he was off.  
Alec & Magnus stood staring, on the left was a 4 ft ice sculpture of the rune for strength and over to the right another with the rune of courage and flames coming out the top of both of them. Not to mention the acrobats, still no Raf? Jase appeared, and hugged Alec & Magnus. ‘Where is Max? He asked. Alec pointed. Max was on stage with Simon helping him set up.  
‘Have you seen Raf?’ Magnus asked, Jase nodded, “Yep- He is in the infirmary’ Magnus and Alec looked at Jase, Jase explained what had happened and assured them that he was fine. “But there’s something else, Anna & Raf said that they saw the vampire bite a women and it disintegrated, right in front of them!” Magnus shook his head, “humans don’t just disintegrate” Jas shook his head-“No, the vampire” Magnus pulled back & looked at Alec as Jase whispered, “Have you ever heard of anything like that?” Alec shook his head, Magnus shook his head as Jase continued,” We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Jase smiled politely as people passed and nodded Jase turned back towards Magnus & Alec,  
‘You can go see him in the infirmary if you,’ Jase stopped. Magnus was already on his way. Jase looked at Alec, ‘Please do not let him kill Jed’ Alec nodded.  
As Magnus walked towards the infirmary, he could not stop thinking about what Jase had said, Magnus concerned more about what he didn’t know, than what he did. As a warlock he had lived for hundreds of years and there wasn’t much that Magnus didn’t know or hadn’t seen and that was something that concerned him.  
As he turned the corner there was Raf- sitting on the side of the bed, His shirt off, his arm bandaged. For the first time Magnus realised his son was not a boy, he was a young man, a shadow hunter. “Are you ok.” He asked leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Raf smiled. ‘Yes, Papa I am fine.’  
Magnus looked at Jed- Jed was the head medic, he politely smiled at Magnus. They had met before and it had not gone well as Magnus had been upset over Alec being hurt, but Jed was not one to carry a grudge. ‘He will be fine Magnus.’ Magnus nodded and turned to Raf,’ love the ice sculptures’ Raf smiled and leaned his forehead in to meet Magnus. ‘Thanks Papa’.  
Alec entered expecting Magnus to be quiet stressed ordering and shouting at Jed to do this and that, to his surprise Magnus was sitting on the side of the bed chatting calmly. ‘Hey Raf,’ Raf looked up, ”Hey Dad”  
‘You ok,’ Alec placed his hand on Magnus back.  
Raf nodded.  
Jed turned to them all. ‘I believe there’s a party your late for, Just take it easy and come back tomorrow, just for a check up’ Raf nodded.  
Alec, Magnus & Raf all went to the ballroom together, They were quiet, all thinking the same thing- What the hell had happened.  
Simon had out done himself, Max was his assistant on the stage, Max waved as he spotted them. Magnus gave him a nod and Alec waved back. Raf smiled. ‘Who would have thought eyeliner could be so popular. Magnus and Alec laughed. Raf saw his friends standing near the ice sculpture and left his parents.  
Magnus was thinking he had to get home and see what he could do, Vampire killing demon did not sound good at all. ‘Well, I might just head off and I will see you at home’. Alec grabbed his arm, “Oh no you don’t. Magnus it can wait until tomorrow.”  
“Alec, I need to find out exactly what Raf saw, you and I both know that it is not the way it goes.” Alec nodded, “I know Magnus, but now we are being parents, tomorrow you can be High Warlock of Brooklyn and anyway, you cannot leave me here with all these kids.”  
Magnus shot him a look, “I am always the High Warlock of Brooklyn!” Alec raised his brow. The conversation was interrupted by Ms Elizabeth Printie standing in front of them, ‘Mr Lightwood Bane- Mr Lightwood Bane.’ She acknowledged both of them and curtseyed in front of them. Magnus stared at Alec and the weird girl. “Magnus, let me introduce you to Ms Printie, the Chairperson of the Social Club.”  
Magnus smiled, “Ms Printie,” She curtseyed again, “Mr Lightwood Bane” Magnus was watching the young girl in front of him, she looked like an elastic band stretched so far she would literally snap at any moment.  
“Oh please call me Magnus,” he watched as the young girl almost wet herself, “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly,” Magnus interrupted, “Oh of course you can, I insist- You did very well my dear- Its perfect” She went bright pink. “Oh thank you, It was Rafs’ idea, I just helped!’  
Magnus smiled. ‘If you ever start your own business –you let me know.’ He winked at her.  
“Oh thank you, thank you,” she curtseyed again and Magnus bowed. Ms Printie nearly fainted, she ran to her parents to tell them. Her mother turned and smiled at Alec and Magnus acknowledging her gratefulness at Magnus being so polite.  
Alec & Magnus stood for hours watching all the kids dancing and having a good time. They spoke to several other parents, all conversations were polite and charming.  
Magnus leaned into Alec, “Is that Anna, the girl that raf was with?” Alec shook his head looking at the young girl standing beside Raf “No,” Alec was looking around the room, “she does not seem to be here” Magnus shrugged. Alec continued, “You met her parents ages ago, It was the first Shadow Hunter wedding we went to as a couple, Marty was from Australia fell and married Karen.”  
Magnus remembered, “Oh he is aboriginal” Alec nodded, as Magnus continued, ”The thunder from down under, that was a great night, I loved the traditional dancing, and the didgeridoo playing ” Alec smiled.  
Magnus watched as Elizabeth Printie danced with her friends on the dance floor, finally relaxing and enjoying herself.  
“Wanna Dance Handsome” Magnus curtseyed and waited for Alecs normal look of absolute horror. “After all it is about Strength & Courage” Alec looked around, other parents were dancing around the outside, still keeping an eye on those around them. Then the music stopped, Alec was relieved and Magnus smiled.  
Simon spoke “Well guys, this is the last song for the night, I hope everyone has had a great time, I know I did. So grab who you can- you never know- we might even get some fireworks and remember Strength & Courage comes in many forms?”  
That was Magnus cue, as Magnus waved his hand as fire works shot into the sky, Max looked at Magnus and smiled. Everyone was beside themselves, clapping & cheering.  
Alec sighed, he grabbed Magnus by the hand and found a nice little dark spot on the outside of the dance floor, they were discreetly hidden by 2 other sets of parents. Magnus caught his breathe, “Alexander! “  
Alec put his finger to Magnus lips, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer whispering , “Strength & courage Magnus”.  
Then as the last song played, Simon spoke above the music ‘ Strength & Courage Shadow Hunters – Lights out Max.’ Everyone cheered-the lights went out for 1 minute allowing for all those young lovers to sneak a kiss, a warm embrace a secret touch and no time to do anything else, as if there was only 1 minute until the end of the world.  
Alec pressed his lips against Magnus. They both started giggling through the kiss as they could hear a mismatch of slurping and smooching around them.  
“Oh young love” Magnus whispered, Alec touched his back and whispered back, “Old love is pretty good too!”  
The song ended and the lights slowly came on. There were red faces a plenty, young girls and boys blushing, unable to look at each other, no one looking at anyone. Magnus laughed and pulled Alec towards the sight of one young couple, “Oh my god- I think she tried to eat him”.  
The young boy had lipstick all over his mouth, Not just on his lips, on his chin, cheek, neck. Magnus smiled, “Not bad for a minutes work” Alec laughed. Magnus moved in closer to Alec, “I know what I could do in a minute” as he ran his finger lightly up the inside of Alecs thigh, he noticed Alec catch his breath. Alec bit his lip, still after so many years, Magnus could get that reaction. Alec turned into Magnus, His back facing the stage and anyone who hadn’t left yet and kissed him softly and slowly on the lips. Magnus melted.  
Max appeared beside them, ‘Oh by the Angels, Get a room.’ They separated, giggling like those young teenagers around them.  
Alec watched as Jase had approached Simon no doubt explaining the events earlier, Simon looked surprised and concerned, Alec turned to Magnus, “I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Alec went over to them discussing the earlier run in. Simon did not have any extra information to give either, He had never heard of this before, but he would investigate and see what he could find out.  
Raf then appeared in front of Magnus having said good bye to his friends.  
“Oh well better start cleaning up” The others had already started with some parents helping, everyone wanted to get out as quickly as possible, including Magnus. Magnus noticed Raf looked tired.  
“How’s your arm?”He asked Raf, Raf nodded and replied, “It’s a bit sore after the shots.”  
Max looked at him, “What happened to you?’ Raf smiled. ‘Vampire scratch’ Max looked confused and concerned, “Did you win?” Raf smiled and replied, “der..Of course.”  
Raf turned to Magnus noticing Max starting to yawn. “You guys go, I’ll stay and help clean up and be home soon.” Magnus shook his head, “No, I think you have had enough fun for today”.  
Magnus stepped out into the middle of the room and started to speak as there was no way he was going to let Raf get home by himself. “Ladies and gentleman, Please stop what you are doing.” Everyone stopped including Alec, Simon & Jase. Magnus continued, “On behalf of Alec and myself, I would like to thank Ms Printie & the social committee for all their hard work,” Every one who was left clapped, as Magnus continued, “so the cleanup is on me!” Magnus waived his hands and all the decorations disappeared, the food tables which looked like they had been savaged by wild animals became clean and all the chairs neatly stacked. There were ooos and ahhs and everyone was grateful, especially the other parents.  
Magnus waited a few more minutes and Alec appeared, “Great work on the clean up” Magnus smiled, “Can we go now” Alec nodded, It had been a big night.  
As they walked out Max turned to Raf, “Hey you know what I was thinking, Imagine what would have happened if I had shaved me head” Raf laughed. “That’s a great Idea- We should do that next time” Magnus and Alec looked at each other before Magnus smiled asking,” Do they have a rune for ugly & stupid?”.


	5. Relationships Take Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter follows the journey of Alec and Magnus as parents and issues and situations that arise daily as they try to navigate life for themselves and their children.

Raf, Anna & Henry had given their report of the previous night. There were no discrepancies but none of them could give a description of the woman, apart from her clothes. They had come from behind so none of them actually saw her face, which was unfortunate as the facial features often dictated the type of demon. Jace did not doubt that any of them were concealing any information, but there was something quite odd about the whole thing and odd in the world of Shadow Hunters was never good.  
Raf was in the infirmary having his wound checked, everything was fine and he was ready to go to training. He walked in and started on the punching bag, he enjoyed that the most as he could focus, often thinking of people he didn’t like as he hit the bag hard with his right hand.  
Dan, one of the many trainers in the institute who specialised in hand to hand combat started walking towards him waiting for him to finish.  
“You need to go see Jace”. Raf nodded and walked towards the office. He noticed Anna sitting there waiting.  
“What’s going on” he asked.  
Anna shrugged her shoulders and was tapping her feet nervously.  
“I wouldn’t worry about it” Raf smiled trying to ease her nerves.  
“Easy for you” she replied.  
“What’s that suppose to mean?” Raf became annoyed; It was not the first time someone had said that to him, inferring that he was given special treatment because his father was the Head of the Institute and his other father the High Warlock of Brooklyn and all the other family connections. Anna looked at him; she doubted if Raf had any idea of how hard life could actually be.  
“Oh please, you’re a protected species, everyone knows it” she had said it as if it was a fact rather than an opinion. Raf thought she was different.  
“You think so?”  
“I know so” Anna was more worried about what it was she had done wrong. She had never been called up after submitting a report before. If you were it was either to be given a promotion or medal or a reprimand and she doubted either herself or Raf had done anything that significant to receive a medal.  
“You know nothing so just shut up” Raf was angry. No one had any idea of the pressure he constantly felt under being the son of the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the other the Head of the Institute, both Legends is their own right with stories still told of Alec’s skill with his bow and arrow. Raf had learnt early he was always being judged compared or targeted. Even making friends was hard, some only wanted to play with him because their parents wanted to meet his or they teased him, Raf can do this, Raf gets that, Raf has two dads. He could never win or meet the expectations of others and it tore at his soul.

Anna sat there and rolled her eyes if only he knew how hard life could actually be, He had everything popular & powerful parents and family connections, how hard could it be when one of your dads was a powerful warlock who could just magic anything and the other the head of the institute and well respected, Legendary tales of his missions and skill.  
They sat silently waiting  
“oh what is taking so long?” Anna went to stand while Raf sat still seething.  
Suddenly Jace opened the door and they followed him in. In the room was Magnus and Alec, Aunty Isabelle and Jace as well as Henry, Anna’s brother.  
“Yeah this isn’t intimidating at all!” Raf slumped in the chair.  
“Excuse me” Jace was serious his voice stern.  
Anna was looking at Henry wondering what was going on, Henrys face was serious.  
“Play the footage Isabelle” Jace leaned back in his chair, he had watched it over and over again.  
Raf & Anna sat and watched dumb founded.  
“There is no evidence of a woman; there is evidence of a disintegrated vampire and definitely evidence of the two vampires that you killed. There is nothing else.”  
Anna & Raf went pale confused at what they were watching, both of them leaning into the footage. Looking for what they saw on the night.  
“Enhance it” Raf demanded.  
“It doesn’t change Raf, there is nothing there! All we have is you two killing two Vampires, until we sort this out you two are suspended from all missions, and you are NOT to go into the 3rd quarter, Is that understood, That is an order, This is a very delicate matter- I am deadly serious-Especially you Raf.” Jace leant forward and stared at them both.  
“Why especially me?” Raf asked. He only had 3 more missions to go before he could lead one himself. He sat with his arms folded and started to tap his foot. Magnus noticed it and so did Jace.  
Jace had wished he had not said it that way.  
“It’s for your own protection. The vampires are seeking revenge-You will be a target more than ever, and I can’t risk it! Things are hard enough with the vampires, until we get it sorted-that’s the way it is. That is all” Jace expected the explanation to be enough, though he knew why Raf was annoyed.  
“Because I am a Lightwood?” Jace knew it was both a question and a statement and he did not want to get into this with Raf, the reality was, Yes.  
“BOTH of you are targets, This has nothing to do with you being a Lightwood- It is about the incident-If it was Nigel & Henry, It would be the same. It is just a little more complicated because you are who you are.”  
Anna sat quietly, feeling guilty about what she said before. She had never considered things like that.  
Raf stood with his arms crossed, He was so angry. He turned to Anna his voice bitter as the words poured out.  
“Well looks like you were right, I am a protected species and Oh yeah, my life is piss easy” Anna did not know what to say. Jace looked at Alec and back at Raf. Jace sensed what was coming.  
“Don’t you speak in here like that, you are here based on the report you provided, I expect better from you. We do not need to provoke a war with the vampires.” Jace waved both of them to leave.  
Magnus was looking at Alec, Isabelle was looking at Alec, Alec was looking at Raf, Henry was looking at Anna and Jace just sat there.  
“Is there anything else Sir?” Raf was livid gritting his teeth as he spoke.  
“Yeah, drop the attitude” Jace looked at him sternly.  
“If I wasn’t a Lightwood this would not be a big deal-It’s shit” Raf stormed out.  
Anna jumped as the door slammed.  
Jace sighed, partly because Raf was right, the fact that the vampires were calling for Rafs head, not Anna’s was a clear indication they were using it for political leverage with the council.  
Alec followed Raf out and went to grab his arm as Raf pulled away. Alec grabbed his shirt and without thinking Raf turned and pushed Alec, surprising himself at his reaction and force, He noticed the surprise in Alec’s face. Raf felt anger, guilt and regret all at once.  
Alec stood back shocked at his son’s strength. Alec pushed him back harder until he was against the wall but Raf pushed back again. Alec was furious; He pushed back even harder, harder than he ever wanted to. He heard Raf catch his breath as he hit the wall. Raf was so angry he was shaking. Alec was centimetres from Rafs’ face; Alec could feel both their hearts pounding, his eyes searching Rafs.  
“What has got in to you? Do we do this as Shadow Hunters or father and son? Think very seriously about what happens next”.  
Cindy, Jace’s secretary had seen what was happening, ’Shit’ she thought to herself. She did not bother to knock and flew into Jace’s office.  
“Raf has just pushed Alec into the wall”  
Magnus flew out to the corridor as did everyone else in the room. There was Alec with his forearm pressed against Rafs chest pinning Raf to the wall.  
Magnus & Jace watched in horror, Jace looked at Magnus, Isabelle had her hand over her mouth as Anna just stared at Raf.  
“You get Alec, I’ll grab Raf!” Jace went to move when Magnus grabbed him by the arm shaking his head. Magnus stood watching as Jace looked at Magnus surprised by his reaction. Alec’s voice was at a whisper, No one could hear what he was saying. His voice was controlled though Raf could sense the anger in it.  
“Do you really want to do this? Here. Really? You listen very hard at what I am saying- It is to protect you and Anna, but especially you. We can’t prove that you were protecting a human, The vampires are saying we killed 2 of theirs without provocation, I know it’s not true , you know it’s not true-Do you really expect me to hand you over to Vampires for Interrogation-They are not asking for Anna!”. Raf jolted to move and Alec pressed harder.  
“Listen to me Raf, I know it’s hard and unfair, but you need to know it’s done with love. Come on! You know this. We have talked about it many times, you know how this works, and it’s not to punish you, Come on.”  
Raf did not know the vampires had asked for him to be handed over and he was relieved that he was being protected. Not only did he feel anger, regret and guilt, now he felt fear. Alec still had his arm across Rafs chest with his fore fingers rubbing gently over where Rafs heart sat.  
Tears of frustration filled Rafs eyes.  
“ Dad, You have no idea what it’s like to be the son of the famous Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane- Half of the people are terrified of me, of you, of us-worried if they piss me off Papa will turn them into something!, the other half think I am a protected species and don’t have to work to get what I want- that’s what she thinks, and the other half are just polite to either score points and promotions and then there’s the whole gay dad thing.”  
Alec new all too well exactly what Raf was talking about. These were not new issues. Eyes were always watching-It was no different for him when he was younger. The pressure would do his head in, he felt it daily. Alec sighed and gently rubbed his hand down Rafs face.

“Raf, look at me- Firstly, and I know you’re not good at maths, but you can’t have four halves. Secondly You ARE being protected and I will not apologise for that, because unlike Anna-you are a target- We have spoke about this before and we will always speak about it, I would never forgive myself- Never-If something, anything ever happened to you! I love you- We love you. Now you have a choice, you can calm down and do what you know to be right, or you can let it fill you up with hate and sadness and that is not who you are. Strength & Courage Raf” Alec waited holding back the tears forming in his own eyes watching his son so vulnerable, confused and frustrated. Alec felt for Raf-17 was never easy and in fairness it was hard. There was little Alec could do except try and guide him as best he could.  
“I’m sorry Dad, I just get so well you know” Raf placed his hand over Alecs and rubbed it as Alec released his arm and kissed him on the forehead. Raf collapsed into him crying.  
Alec held him rubbing his back. Isabelle was in tears and had to look away. Jace turned away feeling emotional himself watching Raf crumble into Alec only to see the look on Magnus face, Jace wasn’t sure what was worse.  
Alec pulled away, wiping the tears from Rafs face.  
“We will sort it out- I love you Raf- Now get your grounded ass over there and do the right thing!” Raf breathed in and exhaled taking a few minutes to get himself together. He rubbed his chest where Alec had pinned him with his forearm realising exactly how strong his dad was.  
Raf looked up and nodded he was now ready.  
“Grounded! Really!” Alec stood looking at him nodding his head.  
“Definitely-”. He watched as Raf turned and headed back towards where the others were standing.  
Alec needed a moment to collect himself. Alec was emotionally exhausted. Relieved that Raf had calmed down-If he hadn’t, what would have Alec done then. The thought made him sick. He placed his hands in his face knowing that he could have really hurt Raf.  
Magnus watched as Raf walked towards them and Magnus watched Alec and his reaction. Magnus was crushed watching two of three people he loved the most so full of pain, It was awful. He knew none of his powers could fix this. The sadness in Alec’s eye’s tore at Magnus as did seeing the fear & guilt in Rafs face. The fact that Raf was adopted was something Magnus sometimes forgot. He was so much like Alec.  
One look from Magnus told Raf it was not over yet. Raf stood in front of Jace. Jace had his arms folded. He saw the guilt and embarrassment in Rafs eyes, He was not sure what Alec had said to him, but it had worked.  
“Um Uncle Jace,” Raf paused and started again.  
“Sir, I am sorry about my slight melt down, I mean, My apologies for the way I acted. I had no right to question my orders. I was rude and insolent; I can only apologise for my behaviour and guarantee it won’t happen again.” Jace stood not as his uncle, but as his superior. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him he understood. He had seen Alec go through exactly the same thing for years.  
“Apology accepted, But- Due to your actions and behaviour, I have no other option than to suspend you for a week, It will be recorded on your file and cost you some mission time”  
“WHAT” Raf exclaimed.  
“You raised a very valid point, If Anna had behaved like that, she would have been suspended, Why should you be treated any different, especially given you are a Lightwood-Bane 1 week Mr Lightwood-Bane” Jace could feel the daggers from Isabelle. Magnus smiled.  
Raf accepted his punishment simply nodding.  
“That’s just so unfair”, Anna hadn’t realised she spoke allowed. Jace looked at her.  
“Would you like to join him?” Anna shook her head.  
“No Sir”  
Anna did feel bad. She watched Raf walk through the training room past the work stations and out the main doors with his parents and they did not look happy. In fact everyone noticed.  
The Lightwood-Bane house was particularly quiet that night. Max hated the tension.  
“Well this is fun” Max sat at the dinner table.  
Raf had eaten and was in his room, Alec was at the table and Magnus had made his way out onto the balcony.  
“Word is you and Raf had an actual physical fight in Uncle Jace’s office and you smashed him into the wall” Alec looked at Max-  
“Leave it Max” Alec was watching Magnus. Max got up and sighed.  
“I am going to play xbox” Max stood up and went to his room.  
Alec sighed and walked out onto the balcony with a glass of wine in each hand. He passed one to Magnus and Magnus magically changed his to a very large glass, more like a bowl with a stem. Alec smiled.  
“You need to speak to Raf, I know your angry at him, but ignoring him will not help” Alec stood behind Magnus pulling him slightly into him, placing a kiss on his neck.”  
“I just can’t believe he went for you, he knows better than that.” Magnus drank his wine.  
“Oh Magnus I am just glad it was me and not you. I am not sure I could have watched that. I feel so guilty. The pain in his eyes, in his heart, It makes me sad. He is only 17, and it reminds me of all the crap I went through with my parents and remember when we got together, that wasn’t easy? It’s hard for him and every so often he just gets frustrated. What is worse is that I know being Alec Lightwood head of the Institute means nothing- I can’t fix it or make it easier, Not even with the absolutely gorgeous and perfect High Warlock of Brooklyn by my side. I don’t know what to do- I could have really hurt him Magnus.”  
Magnus turned to face Alec and brushed some hair from his face, placing his own hand on his heart as Alec placed his hand over the top of it and smiled.  
“Oh my Alexander- You have already. The love you have is more than enough. I witnessed today a man that loved his son, that did everything he possibly could and I watched how it broke his heart. You have no idea how hard it was for me to stop Jace from interfering or interfering myself. I just hope nothing like that ever happens again. I know how you feel, I feel it as well-all the magic in the world, all the years and all I can do is sit by and watch.”  
Magnus kissed the tear that fell on Alec’s cheek. Alec smiled and nodded. Magnus took the glass of wine out of Alecs hand and placed both of them on the table. He stepped into Alec and Alec placed his hands on Magnus waist.  
“Well Mr Lightwood, A brilliant man once told me relationships take effort! I guess that’s ALL relationships” and with that Magnus kissed Alec softly on the lips. Alec caught his breath.  
“Oh I am all for effort Mr Lightwood-Bane”  
The next kiss was slow and longing. Alec could kiss Magnus like this all night, though as Magnus pressed against him, all Magnus could think of was getting his husband to bed. He ran his hands up his chest starting to lift Alec’s shirt.  
Magnus stopped and pulled back, “It’s getting late, we should go to bed- I’m sure we have traumatised the kids enough for one day.”

Breakfast was as per normal except Raf was not going to the Institute today. Max was all sorted and left with Alec.  
Raf sat at the table opposite Magnus. Magnus just looked at him as he drank his coffee. Magnus was very different to Alec. There was a different dynamic between Raf & Magnus. Raf was very close to Magnus and though Raf was similar in many ways to Alec. Raf adored Magnus, he was very protective of him and when Magnus was angry with Raf, Raf felt every inch of it. Raf wanted to just hide, he felt so bad.  
“I’m sorry for embarrassing you yesterday and carrying on” Magnus raised his eyebrow.  
“You think I am angry with you because you had a tantrum, were disrespectful and acted like an idiot!”  
Magnus sat silent which made Raf nervous. He looked him straight in the eyes, the intensity almost hitting Raf like a baseball bat.  
“I am angry at you , for the way you treated your dad, my husband, and to be honest-If it was anyone else, your dad would have buried you, so you need to be grateful you are a Lightwood Bane and his son. “ Raf nodded. Magnus continued.  
“We do not use violence against each other in this house- You want to live like that moron Marcus who is always punching or hitting someone- Find somewhere else to live. I will not put up with it in this house! Is that understood? You do it again and you’ll need more than your dad to protect you.” Raf nodded. Magnus knew he had to say something more.  
“I know it’s not easy, but you have to talk about it- You were fine when you left and you were ready to pick a fight the minute you sat down in the office. You are lucky you are well loved, very well loved, but that is not a free ticket to treat those that love you the most, the worst!”  
Raf was in tears.  
“Yep, I am so sorry Papa-It won’t happen again- I promise, Anna said something and I just didn’t think she was like that”  
“What do you care about what she thinks?” Magnus rose out of his chair and started cleaning up. Raf stood up wiping his face and grabbed a tea towel.  
“I just thought she would understand- She gets teased all the time and doesn’t really have any friends. It just reminds me of how the rest of my life is going to be and the fact that I can’t do anything about it.”  
Magnus sighed.  
“oh Raf that is just the B side of the record- The A side is a young man who will move heaven and earth for what’s right, that party you organised for Max, that was the most loving coolest thing I have seen you do, without hesitation. You will move the very foundations you stand on to make it right and good. That is the Raf that belongs in this family, who Is loved so much.  
I have to be honest, I am disappointed. “  
The words hit Raf hard. Raf new Magnus was right he had thought about it most of the night. He was disappointed in himself. To think that he could treat Alec like that & at the Institute made him feel sick. Once again tears welling in his eyes.  
“Me too”  
Raf stood and rubbed his chest. Magnus noticed.  
“Are you ok?” Raff nodded.  
“I got off lightly” Magnus new Raf was hurt, not just emotional pain but physical. Magnus walked over to Raf.  
“Show me?” Raf lifted his T-shirt. Magnus was relieved, there was a bruise, but it was not bad at all, certainly not as bad as it could have been. Raf pleaded with Magnus, “Please don’t tell dad- It will only make him sad” Magnus did not say anything; he kissed him on the forehead.

Raf went to feed Chairmen Meow. He could not find him so he just placed the bowl down onto the floor. The kitchen had been cleaned when his phone rang. It was a message with a picture of Chairman Meow on a lead with a diamante collar reading ‘RAF’.  
The message read, Max is telling everyone you were turned into a cat’ You should see their faces. I hope you are ok- and I am really sorry about yesterday!’  
Magnus heard Raf laugh loudly.  
“Papa, This does not help either! I love that kid” Raf had a smile on his face, he new Max was just trying to be funny. He passed his phone to Magnus who looked at the picture. It was funny and Magnus laughed.  
Max was walking to class with people staring at Chairman Meow believing it was Raf.  
Max sat down and all of a sudden Chairman Meow vanished into thin air, all the students in the class were mortified- Poor Raf had been not only turned into a cat but now banished. Crap, Max thought to himself he knew what that meant. Papa was not impressed. 15 minutes later as they were studying an announcement came over the speaker.  
“Attention students, Please be advised that Raf Lightwood is fine and will not be attending for the next week, the family pet known as Chairman Meow has been returned to the safety of his own home. Max Lightwood, you are required to attend the office after your class.”  
Everyone laughed. Max was embarrassed, though he did not lie, people just assumed. More fool them. After class Max went to the office. Cindy smiled. Jace opened the door, “Ah the resident comedian, Max, Please come in” Max walked in sheepishly. Jace closed the door.  
“That was not funny- Do you know how many parents have telephoned concerned that Raf was being treated badly” Max started to laugh and Jace couldn’t help laughing e  
“Get out you idiot” Max smiled and flashed his teeth. Then sat with a serious look on his face as he spoke, “Oh I think it was an awful thing to do, I am sorry- I think I should be suspended for my behaviour”. Jace raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
“You are right Max Lightwood, However suspension is too harsh. Considering how much you enjoy the challenge of hand to hand combat training, I am going to double your sessions for the next week. “  
“WHAT!” Max looked horrified. Jace was almost bursting with laughter. He knew how much Max hated any physical excersise.  
“Once again Max, you are right, It really should be two weeks”  
Max looked like he was going to have a coronary heart failure right there. Jace leaned over his desk, “Perhaps some things are not so funny after all- Now get back to class” Max got the message, he had gone too far.  
“Love you Uncle Jace” Jace smiled.  
“Love you to Max” and Jace shook his head as Max walked out. Cindy stood at the door and giggled. Jace looked at her chuckling himself.


	6. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main characters of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane have been taken from Shadow Hunters TV show. This piece is of them as parents bringing up 2 teenage boys, navigating life and relationships as they go.

Max opened the front door and quietly walked into the kitchen. As he opened and then closed the fridge door there stood Magnus. Max flashed his teeth smiling. Magnus raised his eyebrow.   
“Oh come on Papa-it was funny; I was just trying to lighten the mood.” Magnus nodded as Max explained.  
“I didn’t use any magic except for the collar, It’s not my fault people are so dumb. You should have seen their faces Papa, and then Uncle Jace wouldn’t even suspend me- Do you know what he did?”  
Magnus shook his head.  
Max took a bite out of a raw onion. Magnus winced  
“I think you are supposed to peel them first Max.” Max raised his eyebrows. That made sense.   
He cut the onion in half and spread raspberry jam on it still munching. Magnus watched slightly horrified that not only could he think of it, but actually swallow and keep it down.  
“What is wrong with you?”  
“What?” Max was still chewing as he spoke.   
“Uncle Jace doubled my physical training, Can you believe it! For two weeks. Can you believe it? I will be lodging an official complaint with the Head of the Institute. Firstly I will make out my will.”   
Max drank half a litre of milk as Magnus smiled for two reasons. Knowing that Jace could handle Max was a relief and also because the onion was obviously burning Max’s throat.  
“Well before you do- You need to think Max and just be mindful before you do things, try to understand, not everyone has a sense of humour or understands yours.” Max lent against the fridge. “So I have to change who I am and Raf gets to be who he is. Is this how it’s going to work?” Max would have had his arms folded if they weren’t filled with two slices of dry bread sandwiched together with nothing on them.  
“What? No Max, I am not asking you to change, I am asking you to think about things before you do them, do you ever consider how it might make people feel. ” Max nodded.  
“Yeah I do- it makes people laugh and feel good. Sorry- I won’t let it happen again.”  
Magnus sighed as Max went to his room. Max yelled so that Magnus could hear.  
“And to my family I leave a sense of humour”.  
Max slumped on his bed and started playing his play station. He had played with many people online. Max loved the anonymity of that. He could be anyone. His user name was GodofLife15.   
All of a sudden he was being attacked; He hadn’t even seen that coming. It was Candyj; she had wiped him out before. An hour later they had come to an impasse, she had all the gold, he had all the land. “So do you want to meet?”He did not reply and exited the game.  
Anna walked in and there was her mother tending to her younger brother and her father laying on the lounge watching Television.   
“Hey dad, what are you watching?”  
“Casablanca-It’s a classic “he replied. Anna sat watching.  
“It’s not a musical is it?” her dad shook his head. Anna smiled.   
As she watched it, she realised, the coat that the woman was wearing was exactly the same coat that she had seen the Vampire killing woman wear and her hair was similar.  
“Hey when was this made?” Anna’s father grumbled his reply.  
“1944”   
She had to tell Raf. She jumped up out of her chair, her father looking at the sudden movement. He shrugged and then went back to the movie.  
Over the next week Anna and Raf where swapping information since Raf was still suspended and grounded he had plenty of time to research. They had decided not to tell anyone until they were sure. They had a theory and a pile of evidence and decided to take it to Jace on Monday as that was Rafs first day back at school.  
Max was in his room and quickly resumed his game after raiding the fridge for a break; there she was again, candyj. She had sent in a raid and nearly wiped him out, He grabbed his controller and within minutes was back into it, defending himself and attacking her. She had made a mistake and he had won. He received another message, “Good Game-Same time tomorrow”. He could not reply as she exited the game.  
Now he was hungry. He went into the kitchen and Magnus and Raf and Alec were sitting at the table when Raf started to laugh.   
“What?” Max smiled. Raf shook his head.  
“What?” Max had no idea what was going on.  
“Your face” Magnus pointed. Max went straight to the bathroom.   
“BY THE ANGELS?” he yelled.  
“I can’t wash it off.” There were lip marks in bright red lipstick all over his face, as if he had been held down by hoards of Grandmothers and kissed all over his face.  
“I didn’t do it!” Raf laughed making kissing noises.  
”Max has got a girlfriend”   
Magnus waved his hand and removed the kisses from his face. It was a harmless childish spell, the equivalent of a secret love letter.  
“Obviously someone likes you Max.” Alec patted his shoulder. Max looked annoyed.  
“Does it not bother you that someone can violate my body without me knowing” Everyone was laughing.  
Max fell asleep wondering who on earth it was. Raf also went to bed.  
Alec & Magnus sat on the lounge.   
Alec lifted Magnus legs to lie across his, rubbing his feet.   
“What do you think about some girl having a crush on Max- that’s a worry!” Magnus smiled and told Alec of Max's earlier culinary challenge with the onion; Alec shook his head.  
“What makes you think it’s a girl?” Alec shrugged.  
“Would a boy send lipstick kisses?” Magnus shrugged.  
“Max wears make up!” Alec hadn’t even thought about that.   
“Alexander haven’t you ever wondered who the boys first loves would be?” Alec looked at Magnus almost turning pale at the thought.  
“Have I ever wondered about either of my boys ever having a physical relationship with anyone- Not until now” Magnus laughed.  
“Alexander, the word is sex” Alec blushed. Even after all these years he could still tease Alec.  
“Say it, go on! S E X. It will happen one day you know, Raf and Max will have sex’   
Alec blushed more, “Don’t tease me Magnus; I am not saying sex in the same sentence as either of my children.”   
Magnus edged closer   
“sex sex sex-” Alec grabbed him and pushed him back on the lounge lying on top of him.  
“Ok High Warlock of Brooklyn if you insist!” Alec kissed him softly on the lips and grabbed his hand leading him into the bedroom. Magnus laughed repeating the word sex over and over again.  
“I am not saying it Magnus”   
Magnus and Alec woke to Raf running into their room.  
“Oh you have got to see this!” Max was yelling.  
“Papa- Dad” Magnus & Alec jumped out of bed and went straight into Max’s room.  
There stood Max with a bright pink fluffy rain cloud above his head, raining hearts. Max looked so cute, his face all screwed up obviously annoyed with tiny little bubble hearts that popped swimming around him. Magnus smiled and composed himself.  
“It will run out in a minute.” Magnus assured him.   
Raf laughed,   
“Well I think you might have met your match Max, I am not sure who is funnier, the love hearts or the look on your face.” Max sighed adding,  
“Breakfast, I need food.”


	7. Cupids Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main Characters of Alexander Lightwood & Magnus Bane have been taken from the TV show Shadow Hunters. This is their journey as they navigate raising two teenage boys. Raf is 17 & Max is 15.
> 
> This chapter focuses on Max and a memorable experience that we have all shared.

It was Saturday morning, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the apartment. Alec was in the kitchen and Magnus was in the shower. Raf loved Saturdays, apart from the fact that he could sleep in. On a good day breakfast at 9 rolled over to brunch at 11 with lunch at 2 and dinner at 6.  
The boys slammed into their chairs, attacking the food like Hyenas. Alec handed Magnus the fashion section of the paper. Alec looked at both boys and asked,  
“So what’s on for the day boys?”   
While it was hard to interpret the language between the food Alec had mostly mastered it. Raf was heading to the gym with his mates. Max was heading out to the games store and returning his books that were well over due to the library.  
Raf looked at the time; he still had to have a shower.   
“I invited Anna out for a movie, but she can’t go. She is never allowed out.” Raf was annoyed, Alec smiled.  
“Is a movie a really good idea? Maybe pizza is a better idea” Raf shrugged.  
“It could be to meet the Queen of England, I doubt it would matter.” Alec smiled.   
Raf leaned back in his chair playing with his fork.  
“Don’t you think that it is odd that she is not allowed to go anywhere, just school and then home?” Magnus was reading the latest news from the Paris fashion catwalk. Magnus looked up from the paper.  
“Maybe it’s because she is a 17 year old girl and her parents are just protective” Raf shrugged once again.   
Max looked at Raf, he could not let that one go.  
“Or maybe it’s because you’re ugly!” Raf shot back.  
“I’d rather be ugly than lazy & stupid.” Alec rolled his eyes as Max bit back.  
“I am not lazy, I have a long life ahead of me and I don’t want to wear myself out.” Everyone laughed. Raf replied,  
“So your just stupid” Max had a mouth full of pancakes, he literally could not chew his mouth was that full, yet he still managed to speak.  
“I’m not the one in love with the weirdest girl in the school” Raf shot Max a look, he was not impressed. Alec sighed.  
“Can we just have 1 morning where we just sit and enjoy breakfast?”   
Max looked up-  
“He started it” Alec yelled-   
“Max!” Raf wasn’t going to let that go.  
“At least I don’t act twelve you can’t even work out a simple crush spell.” Magnus flicked his hand across Rafs head.   
Max poked out his tongue. Raf stood shaking his head and went for a shower.   
“Grow up Max”  
Alec’s phone rang. It was his sister Isabelle. She was coming to visit. Magnus chipped in   
“Family dinner!” Alec nodded. That was a great idea they hadn’t had one for so long.  
Max helped clear the dishes. Raf had finished his shower. Magnus looked at Max,   
“Do not use all the hot water.” Max nodded. Raf was told about the family dinner.  
“Dad, do you think you could call Anna’s parents and ask whether Anna could come.”  
Alec called and asked if Anna could join them, Anna’s father was a little hesitant but agreed. He liked Alec & Magnus and considering there would be Clary and Isabelle that was fine, he knew she would be safe.  
Max sat quietly concentrating on the food and slightly annoyed at what Raf had said. Max worked very hard to hold onto his youth. Truth be told, he didn’t want to grow up. He was happy how he was. Though he knew had he concentrated more on his skills, he would be able to at least do a finder spell.   
Max hated the pressure of being a warlock, it was harder than people thought, remembering spells and potions and being the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s son, adopted or not was at times annoying, everyone thought Max could wield huge magic, and the reality was he could not. Max was more likely to be a florist or photographer than the next High Warlock of Brooklyn, the least amount of responsibility the better.  
Max headed for the Library first to lighten the load, the librarian smiled handing Max a fine for late returns and another fine for the original non payment of late fines. Max looked at her and flashed his teeth. She smiled back.  
“And I look forward to issuing a another fine for the late fine in 10 days Mr Lightwood Bane,” Max shook his head,  
“You are going to send me bankrupt Mrs Davies-How about I wash the dishes” she giggled  
“Just bring the books back when you should Max” Max nodded, the battle was lost.   
He took the fines and threw them in his bag and headed towards the games shop.  
The sun was out and it was a nice day, not to hot, small breeze. He was out the front rummaging through the discount bin. When he felt a shove, he turned and it was Marcus and two of his mates, “Oh look-It’s the freak” Max stepped back.   
“Piss off Marcus” Marcus shoved him again.  
“Where’s the big brother to protect you”   
He pushed Max again.   
“Why you worried he is going to kick your ass” Marcus laughed.  
“So you like wearing makeup freak! Max ignored him. Marcus grabbed his bag and started throwing it to his friends. Max sighed.   
“Give it back.”  
Marcus stepped in closer and Max found himself pinched between the wall and discount stand.  
“You want the bag - Here, He slammed it into him hard.”  
Max caught his breathe and pushed Marcus to get passed., that is all Marcus needed, he punched him in the face 3 times before Marcus was pulled off and thrown to the pavement. Marcus friends stood and watched. Max was still on the pavement with his hands covering his face. It all happened so quickly.  
“Get off of him you asshole, you touch him again and you’ll have more to worry about than the Lightwoods.” Marcus rose to his feet and was punched again landing on his butt.   
Andy stood between Marcus and Max.  
Marcus stood up wiping the blood from his lip and took off with his friends.  
A hand lent down but Max wasn’t moving.   
“Oh Max-Max, are you alright.” Max jolted.  
“Hey, Its Andy, It’s ok –It’s me Andy “Max looked up there was Andy, one of Rafs friends. His blonde hair tied back and his big green eyes smiling at him. He stroked Max by the hair, double checking to make sure his head wasn’t bleeding. Andy gently pulled Max’s hands away from his face.  
“Hey Max, are you ok.” Max sat stunned and started crying his face hurt. Andy smiled at him.  
“Come on Max, let’s get you home” Max had a bleeding nose and a cut lip and by the end of the day, probably a black eye.  
Max shook his head.   
“I can’t go home.” Andy nodded, His new Magnus & Alec and understood why Max didn’t want to go.   
Max was in shock he had never been in a fight or attacked before by anyone except Raf and that was when they were younger.   
The man from the bookshop came out and handed Max a cloth for his nose.  
His nose was bleeding, his lip split and his ego smashed into a thousand pieces. Andy grabbed his arm.   
“Come on, we’ll go to my place.” Max nodded.  
Andy’s mum Sara was in the kitchen painting when Andy walked in with Max. ‘Oh my goodness, what happened to you possum?” She placed her paint brush down and looked at Max’s face. Andy spoke, “That asshole Marcus beat him up.” Andy’s mum shook her head.  
“And what’s your name?” She started to clean Max up. Andy smiled; “This is Max, Rafs brother” She looked surprised. She knew who Raf was and had heard about Max.   
“Oh we better call your parents.” Max looked at Andy in horror.  
“I almost feel sorry for Marcus” she shook her head. Max went white.  
“Oh you can’t tell them, Please, I don’t want them to know. Please” She smiled at him. All of a sudden Max heard the screams of a new born baby. Andy’s mum passed Andy the wash cloth.  
“Here you help Max; I will go and get bubby.”  
Andy smiled at Max as he finished wiping his face, “Why didn’t you just turn him into something?” Max wondered as well.  
“I just didn’t have time and I froze.” Max put his head down, “I have never been beaten up before”  
Andy smiled at him, touching him gently on the face as Max winced.  
“It’s not as bad as it feels, but you will have a black eye,” Andy gently touched the blue mark that was appearing under his eye passing him some frozen peas. Max winced. Andy had the first aid kit.  
He placed some gel on his finger and rubbed it on Max's lip to seal the cut. Max caught his breathe.   
“Sorry” Andy smiled.  
Andy’s mother walked back in with a baby in her arms.   
“Andy can you just hold her for a second,” He grabbed the baby and it through up all over him, Max laughed and Andy smiled and so did his mother. The smell was disgusting. Max wished he could have thrown up all over Marcus.  
Andy passed the baby to Max, Can you hold her. Max held the baby out away from him, He hadn’t really had a lot of experience with babies before, and for a little squishy thing there was a lot of vomit.  
Andy stood in the kitchen and removed his shirt, wiping the extra baby chuck off the floor and throwing it in the laundry. Max found himself staring. Andy was very fit and toned. Max noticed every muscle in his shoulders and the way the thin layer of blonde hair trickled down towards the button of his jeans. Max quickly looked away.   
Andy’s mum looked at Max, checking him over.  
“I think you will be ok, Make sure he gets home safely Andy” Andy nodded.   
Max sat with his head down thinking what on earth is he going to tell his parents.   
“I think we need to get you some training Max, so you can look after yourself” Max nodded.  
Max looked at Andy.  
“What on earth am I going to tell them, they will never believe that I fell over” Andy smiled. Andy new exactly why Max didn’t want anyone to know, he didn’t want the drama. He wasn’t sure how either Alec or Magnus would react but it wouldn’t be good and Max was embarrassed, everyone else in his family could defend themselves.  
“How about we tell them that I got in a fight with Marcus and you tried to help.” Max smiled.  
“Really”   
“Really! “ Andy smiled.   
“Um Please don’t tell Raf!” Andy smiled again.  
“Oh I don’t think that is a good idea, Raf would kill Marcus- How would that look, a Lightwood Bane arrested for murder” Max smiled & nodded.  
“Come on Max let’s get you home.”  
Max walked in with Andy, Alec was in the Lounge room and Magnus was relaxing on the balcony reading.  
Alec looked at Max.  
“What in Angels happened to you, Magnus heard him” Andy spoke for Max.  
“Oh it’s my fault- I got into a fight with Marcus and Max tried to help, unfortunately he was caught in the middle” Alec looked surprised. Alec placed his hand on Max’s face.  
“Are you ok” Alec knew he wasn’t. Max nodded. “Yeah we went back to Andy’s and his mum helped me”   
Alec waited for more information. There was nothing further.  
Magnus walked in to get a drink, “What happened to you!” Alec filled him in.  
Magnus was staring at Max who kept his head down.   
“Well I better go; I am supposed to meet the boys at the gym” Max walked Andy out.   
“Thanks for today I really mean it- So you’re not going to tell anyone?” Andy winked at him and smiled,   
“Our little secret-promise” Max smiled.   
“Thanks” Andy was happy to do it.  
“Anytime Godoflife15” and he walked away towards the lift.  
Max smiled, nodded and closed the door not really listening as he was still reeling from Marcus punching him, his face was sore and his parents were going to want to talk.  
Max closed the door and reopened it. Andy was getting into the lift.  
Max headed out to the lift as the doors started to close and stopped them with a confused look on his face.  
“CandyJ” Andy laughed and winked.  
“Not quite, He made a C with his finger”. The doors closed and Andy smiled, He had always liked Max, he was harmless and funny and cute with big blue eyes and had the softest heart. But it wasn’t until he saw him on stage with Simon at the Strength & Courage party that Andy felt something else and he could not stop thinking about it. He looked gorgeous. His hair all spiked, the electric blue eyeliner, the shirt that just sat on his waist and those black jeans that neatly curved around his butt and wrapped around his thighs. It didn’t help when Max came over to speak to Raf and stood beside him their arms touching. He could have kissed him right there. But it was complicated. Max was almost 16 and Rafs brother.   
Max stood at the lift doors. Not sure what to make of that. How could Andy send him a secret message? Andy was not a warlock his sister was but she was 9 years old,. Max walked back into the apartment.   
Magnus and Alec were sitting at the table. Max felt sorry for himself. He didn’t like to lie to his parents, but he did not need to burden them with this. Max sat down.  
“So what happened” Magnus looked at Max and his face. Max sighed  
“No big deal really, Andy and Marcus were fighting and I got in the way-That’s it.  
Alec passed him an ice pack out of the freezer and he pressed it to his face. He looked at Alec and Magnus.  
“Can we talk about this later, I just want to go and lie down.” Max got up from the chair and walked into his room. For the first time in his life he was attracted to someone. Who would have thought it would be Andy J. Max wondered why Andy made the C letter as he left, CandyJ was off line. Max looked at the name. C as in see –Andy J.  
Max smiled he finally got It., Oh I ‘C’ you Andy J, he thought to himself.   
For the first time in his life he was attracted to someone. Who would have thought it? Max always thought he would be alone – Just the thought of having a relationship with any one terrified him.   
Andy was right, Max had to do something, He was never going to let that happen again. The reality was he was a warlock and a warlock he would be. He had a lot of work to do.  
Marcus would get his.   
He stood looking in the Mirror, and started to cry remembering the pain and hopeless he felt.  
He lifted up his shirt. Max did not have any real muscle tone, Not that he was hugely over weight, but definitely not fit. Magnus would often comment that all Max’s muscles were on the inside, they had to be, to process the food Max inhaled.

His phone rang, it was Raf. Max nervously answered,  
”Hey”  
“Hey, Andy told me what happened- Are you ok” I hope he didn’t- Max thought to himself.  
“Yeah, just a bit sore” Max sighed.  
“Well that will give us something to talk about tonite.” Max had forgotten all about the family dinner. Raf continued.  
“Just think- your first fight- even if it was by default.” Max chuckled, if only Raf knew.

Max laid on his bed, He thought of a 100 things he could have and might still do to Marcus. He thought about Andy punching Marcus, He thought about Andy touching his face and Andy taking his shirt off even if it was because of baby vomit, and he thought of Andy covering for him, winking at him and being the sender of the anonymous love letter. He also thought of Raf and his parents. He fell asleep with his head spinning and his face sore.


	8. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Max's 16th Birthday. There is some sexual content in this chapter

A lot had happened in two weeks. Max had made many changes and he knew his family, especially his dad Alexander, was not copping well. Max had started working out. He had being studying and practicing his magic more than ever. Then there was Andy. They mainly communicated by phone or through the computer. Flirting with each other, both getting frustrated at the fact they couldn’t openly hang out and neither of them able to find a solution to their problem.   
Max wanted more than anything to see Andy today.  
Max woke to his parents and Raf bursting in through his bedroom singing Happy Birthday. It was 7:30 in the morning and they were wearing party hats. Max laughed and shook his head. Magnus smiled,   
“Breakfast is on” Max looked at the table, it was covered with plates of pancakes, waffles, fruit, croissants & pastries and juice.  
“Oh Papa thanks” Max leant in and kissed him on the cheek. Raf handed him his present, a small box, he opened it and there was a silver chain with two letters joined together “S&C”   
Max loved it and put it straight around his neck.   
“It’s beautiful Raf”  
“I can’t take all the credit, Andy helped me design it.He is really a great artist.”Max smiled.  
Messages of birthday wishes were pouring in with his phone making a ting noise consistently; Max grabbed his phone and checked the messages. There was one from Aunty Isabelle and Simon, Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace, James, Kyle & Wayne as well as other kids from school and even one from the Library. Max stopped –Of course the Library. He sent a message to Andy.  
“Meet me in the Library at 2pm”   
Magnus smiled and passed him his present.  
“Oh Papa, Dad It’s perfect.” A 2 day fully funded shopping spree anywhere and a framed picture of the 4 of them together. Max hugged them both including Raf. Grabbed the photo frame and placed it beside his bed. Another message came in, it was from Andy.  
“Happy birthday gorgeous, see you at 2pm” Max’s eyes lit up and the smile on his face could not have been wider. Magnus sat back drinking his coffee.  
“So apart from the party tonite, What do you want to do today?” He looked at Alec, Raf & Magnus. Breathed in and said as casually as he could manage.  
“Well I have a date at 2pm, but other than that I am free.” Alec’s coffee went everywhere, Magnus stopped and Raf turned to him and stared. Then the door bell rang. Max looked at them all and chuckled,  
“While you all sit there like stunned mullets, I will get the door” Max opened the door to a delivery driver who was holding a bunch of flowers.   
“I have a delivery for Max Lightwood Bane” Max grabbed the flowers; they were a mix of bright colours and styles. The driver then handed him a box of chocolates with a card. Max grabbed the card, it read- Happy Birthday my sweet sixteen.  
Max walked back in as they all stared. Max was blushing; He put the flowers in a vase and the chocolates on the table. Magnus was watching Alec. Alec was struggling- to say the least. Raf laughed,  
“Nice flowers, who are they from.” Max smiled.  
“So not telling.” Raf laughed. Max looked at both his parents.   
“Don’t worry, It’s only to the pictures, It’s not like I am going for a weekend away-Geez.” Magnus shot Alec a look. Alec wanted to know who he was going with.  
“I just would like to know who you are going with, why the secret?” Max sighed.  
“Because Dad, It is the first date I have ever had, and I would really like to keep it private, Please, can you not freak out about it- I am nervous enough as it is?” Alec saw the look on Magnus face. Magnus was angry at him. Alec decided to leave it and smiled replying.  
“Ok”   
Raf nudged Max, “well I think it’s great, Good for you.” Max smiled.  
“Geez Dad, you would think I was getting a tattoo.” Alec through him a waffle across the table,  
“I would rather you get a tattoo.” Max eyes lit up,   
“Really” Magnus answered   
“No”   
“So close” Max shook his head and everyone laughed.  
“and will your friend be coming to the party” Max shook his head.   
“No. Which is why we are going out at 2, any further questions can be submitted in writing and will be addressed at a need to know basis in due course! I can’t wait for the party tonite.” Max flashed his teeth in the hope that everyone would drop it.  
The rest of the morning had flown. It was 12 and Max had jumped in to the shower to get ready. He was nervous excited, maybe a little too excited, he did not want to embarrass himself or Andy, all he wanted was just to see him. Max decided on dark blue jeans with a tight black t shirt and jacket. He walked out of his room and Magnus stood back looking at how magnificent Max looked. His hair was spiked, his makeup faultless. He had the chain that Raf had given him on.  
Magnus walked up to him,  
“You look great-Don’t be too hard on your dad. Just make sure your home by 5” Max smiled and nodded.  
“I promise- I have a party to attend”  
Max entered the library with 15 mins to spare. He had booked a study room so they could have some privacy. Max was pacing looking at his watch when he turned around and saw Andy standing at the door. Max blushed and his heart started racing. Andy smiled as he approached him closing the door.  
“So how does it feel to be 16” Max smiled.  
“so far so good. Thanks for the flowers and chocolates”   
Andy smiled and placed his hand on the chain Raf had given him.  
“It looks good on you, I have something else for you, but you have to close your eyes.” Max was surprised.   
“Oh you didn’t have to get me anything else; This is the best birthday ever.”  
His heart was racing as there was centimetres between them, Andy grabbed his hand- and Max caught his breathe,   
“You are so gorgeous Max Lightwood Bane”  
Max placed his hand on Andy’s chest. He watched it heave with his touch. As Andy stroked his arm, he felt like his skin was tingling all over. Minutes passed as they just stood silently playing with each other’s fingers. All Max wanted to do was feel Andy's touch. Andy leaned into his ear,  
“Close your eyes” Max did as he was asked and held out his hand expecting a gift. Andy leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. Pulling back, he whispered again.  
“Is that Cherry” as he licked his lips Max was speechless; he bit his bottom lip,  
“I, I don’t really know what to do” Andy smiled.  
“Do whatever you feel like – so is it cherry?”   
“Strawberry” Andy stepped in even closer placing his hands on Max's waist. He kissed him again, this time Max opened his mouth and Andy gently rolled his tongue into Max's. Max gasped and Andy groaned as he could feel himself melting around Max. They were kissing for ages. Their bodies started to grind against each other. Andy ran his mouth down along Max’s neck and sucked hard. Max sighed as his fingernails ran down Andy’s back and grabbed his ass. The kisses became strong and hard they were both breathing heavily. Touching each other where ever they could. Max had never felt anything like it and he wanted more. Max had found the button on Andy’s Jeans and released it, sliding down the zipper, Andy whispered,   
“Oh Max” and started to move his hips. Max could tell Andy liked it as Max started stroking him. Andy reached for the button on Max’s jeans and max jolted. They both started to moan,   
“Oh Max stop, I am going to come!” Max didn’t want to stop; he wanted to make Andy come all over his hand. Max whispered, “No” Andy couldn’t stand it Max was driving him crazy.   
“Oh Max, If I do, you do “   
Max pulled Andy even closer as he stroked him against his abdomen, Max started to groan as Andy tugged at his nipple, increasing the pace of his other hand. Andy started to shake and as he leaned back and lurched himself into Max’s neck to hide any sound he came all over Max’s hand and stomach, almost convulsing through the pressure. Max had no control he grabbed Andy by the hair and kissed him moaning and groaning as his body shuddered with pleasure also.  
They stood silently against each other, their hearts racing.  
“Holy crap Max, I should come to the library more often” Max giggled. There were covered in each other. Andy looked at his hand, looked at Max-   
“How are we ever going to clean this up?” Max smiled.  
“Warlock remember!” he waved his hand and the mess was gone. They sat against the wall and talked for ages holding each other. It was getting late and Max knew he had to go. They decided to meet there once a week and Max couldn’t wait.  
He was home with 15 minutes to spare. Magnus and Alec were out on the balcony. Raf was in the kitchen. Raf smiled.  
“So how was the pictures” Max nodded. Raf laughed pointing at his neck.  
“I can tell, Makeup should cover it- Dad is going to freak”   
Max looked horrified he ran into the bathroom and smiled, He had a bright blue hickey in the middle of his neck and he remembered how he got it. He heard Magnus and Alec come into the kitchen. He quickly covered it with makeup, flushed the toilet, breathed in and walked out.  
Alec and Magnus were both standing there. Alec relieved Max returned looking fine.  
“How was the movies” Raf turned away to stop himself laughing.  
“Yeah good, I had a nice time” Alec smiled, “That’s great. Well you better jump in and have a shower we’ll be leaving soon and you can’t be late” Max nodded.  
Max stood in the shower unable to wipe the smile off his face. All he could think of was Andy and what had happened at the library. Even thinking about it made him hard. What a very memorable birthday and it wasn't over yet.


	9. Lets talk about Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is about Magnus and Alec as parents of 2 teenage boys. Raf is 17 and Max has just turned 16.

\- Chapter 9  
The Sex talk  
The party was an event. Magnus had engaged Ms Elizabeth Printie the Head of the social committee to organise it and she had not missed a beat.  
Everyone had a great time including Max, though he had really wished Andy had been there. Perhaps it was better if he wasn’t, Max was not sure that either of his parents could have coped with seeing them together and Max was not sure he could control himself.   
Regardless, he had a blast.  
It was Sunday morning and Max could smell Bacon & Eggs, Food is exactly what he needed. He laid there wondering what Andy was doing. Probably the same thing he was.   
Yesterday had been such a big day, his first kiss, his first sexual experience with someone other than himself. His party, the surprise band, the gifts and the chain that Raf had given him that Andy helped design. He was still wearing it and was never going to take it off.  
Magnus had a slight hangover, maybe a little too much wine and then finishing another 2 bottles when he came home. They all had a big day yesterday and Magnus could not even be bothered yelling food. He just grabbed a metal spoon and banged it on a pot inviting the animals to the trough.   
Max smiled as he heard Raf fly out of his bedroom. Alec was obviously up as well. Max received a message on his phone. It was Andy.  
“Hey hope the party went well-I can’t stop thinking about the Library”   
Max sighed. He couldn’t either,   
“Me either- I miss you x Breakfast is on, got to go!” Andy replied.  
“I have been replaced by Bacon & Eggs” Max laughed and replied  
“Don’t worry I will be thinking of you while I eat them” Andy replied  
“By the Angels, I need cold shower”.   
Max glided out of bed, and put his shirt on as his went to sit at the table. Raf spat juice out of his mouth as Magnus looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. If Max hadn’t turned Alec would not have seen it, but he did.   
“What is that?” Max looked at his shirt wondering what the fuss was about as he was still half asleep.  
“What?”   
“That- on your neck- That’s a HICKEY” Max put his head down – he had forgotten all about it. Raf looked at Max knowing exactly how much trouble he was in. Magnus watched as Alec stood from the table,   
“Uh Oh” Magnus tried to cut Alec off at the pass.  
“Alexander!” Alec pushed past him   
“Where the hell did you get that” Max just sat there. Alec banged his hands on the table, they all jumped. Magnus stood up.  
“Alexander, Could I speak to you on the balcony” Alec was angry, he shot Magnus a look.   
“No” Alec replied while his eyes burned through Max. Magnus grabbed him  
“Now Alexander” Magnus grabbed Alecs coffee and they walked out onto the balcony. Max sat staring at his food with Raf shaking his head.  
“Oh Max- well done buddy- lucky your immortal- you’re going to be grounded forever.” Max rolled his eyes.  
“What’s the big deal” Raf smiled.  
“So did you have sex? “ Max shook his head and asked  
“No, have you?” Raf shook his head.   
Both sat and continued eating watching their parents on the balcony.  
“Alec ran his hands through his hair. Magnus walked up to him and went to speak.  
“What the hell is that about Magnus?”   
Alexander pointed referring to Max. Magnus smiled and went to speak, however Alec continued.   
“Since when does Max get hickeys- and what else has he been up to and who has he been seeing, He only went on his first date yesterday, Do you know who it is.?” Magnus shook his head and went to speak but Alec hadn’t finished.  
“This is serious Magnus! Well?” Magnus nodded. Alec waved his arms at him.  
“Alexander I am just waiting for you to stop being hysterical. It’s a hickey Alexander not syphilis! You know Max doesn’t like confrontation. He is sixteen and has obviously found someone special. You should be supportive.” Alec stared out over the city. Alec placed his hands in his face as he turned to Magnus  
“What is going on Magnus, first he gets into a fight, then he starts to train and work out, then he decides to actually read and learn- Yesterday he went on a secret date, today he has a hickey. I can’t protect him if I don’t know what’s going on. Raf is the highly strung pain in the ass; Max is the cute, innocent one. I am the Head of the Institute and you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. That is how it is.” Magnus smiled.  
“Thanks for reminding me Alexander, You need to let Max work through it.” Alec became annoyed.  
“Magnus, Do you remember when we got him, he was nearly dead?” Magnus nodded.   
“Of course I remember, but Alexander, 16 is never easy- You cannot protect him forever.” Magnus saw the look on Alecs face.  
“Magnus, I will always protect my family, all of you. That’s how it has always been and that is how it will always be. You know Max can’t protect himself he’s just a baby.”   
Magnus raised his eyebrow at Alec. Alec had realised what he had said.  
“Well he is our baby!” Magnus sighed.   
It was Alec that saved Max from being drowned.   
This little blue warlock with tiny little horns had been thrown into the lake. Luckily Alec was patrolling the area as demons had been spotted near the cemetery. He was on the other side when he saw a woman pick a bundle up out of the pram and throw it straight into the lake and walk off. Alec couldn’t believe it, he hated water but he couldn’t let a baby drown and jumped in grabbing the baby and resurfacing. He rolled him on his side and patted his back. Just when Alec had thought that he had been too late, the little baby started to cry.  
Wet and relieved. It was that moment that Alec promised the little warlock he would always protect him. Alec walked in to the apartment as Raf and Magnus were playing on the floor. Alec walked over to them and presented Magnus & Raf with the newest addition to the family. Alec could still remember Raf grabbing him so excited that he was bright blue as that was Raf’s favourite colour. It was Raf who named him Max and Magnus could not have been happier.   
Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand.  
“Alexander I know how much and how deeply you love us but you have to let him grow up” Alec sighed  
“I don’t want to!” A tear formed in Alecs eyes.  
Alec pressed his forehead onto Magnus chest and Magnus kissed the top of his head.   
“Strength & Courage Shadow Hunter. I think it’s time you had the sex talk with Max.” Alec swung around.  
“Are you freaking crazy-I can’t do it!” Magnus smiled.   
“Of course you can!” Alec shook his head. The surprise and shock in his face was obvious.” Magnus tried not to laugh.  
“Magnus please”  
“Alexander, you are the boys’ father and you need to be able to talk to them about anything- even sex” Alec looked at Magnus   
“Oh god, do you think he is having sex!” Magnus thought Alec was going to pass out.  
“On second thoughts, I will make you a deal Alexander, I will have the sex talk with Max, if you promise to be supportive, and I mean very supportive and treat him as a young man and not a baby.” Alec was relieved.   
“Why do you think he won’t tell us who it is?” Magnus smiled and shook his head.  
“Because he doesn’t want us to judge and it is all new to him and he is not sure what is going on. Reminds me a lot of someone I know in their first relationship.” Alec looked at Magnus confused  
“Who?” Magnus laughed.  
“You- Remember that moment went your skin tingles, your heart misses a beat” Alec sighed  
“Oh Magnus-It still does!” He placed his hand on his.  
“Then let Max have that moment. Don’t make it ugly for him. You will be the one who regrets it. Why don’t you go back in there, apologise to Max for the way you over reacted and not say another word. You can take Raf out for pizza and a movie and I will talk to Max.” Alec nodded.   
“Fine” Magnus grabbed him by the arm.   
“Alexander, just remember Max is a gentle soul.” Alec smiled  
“I just don’t want to see him get hurt Magnus”  
“Oh Alexander, you cannot protect him from heart break, It’s a rite of passage and as much as I love you , there are times I could turn you into a large floor rug, through you over the fence and beat you senseless.” Alec laughed.  
They entered the kitchen and Raf and Max were sitting staring. Alec looked at Max.  
“Hey Max, sorry about giving you a hard time before. It was just a bit of a shock- that’s all” Max sat quietly. Alec looked at Raf.   
“Jump in and have a shower I need you to give me a hand today” Raf nodded  
“Why can’t Max do it?” Alec stared at Raf.  
“Because Max is recovering from his awesome birthday party.”   
Alec and Raf left and Max was in his room. Magnus knocked on the door He had a large tub of Chocolate ice cream and two spoons.  
Max laughed. Magnus looked at him,  
“What’s so funny?”   
“Raf said if you knock on my door with ice cream-It’s the sex talk” Magnus smiled.   
“Great then your all ready prepared! Come on,” Max lifted off his bed and walked out. They sat at the table. Magnus took the first scoop  
“So Max- let’s get straight to it- Have you had sex” Max shook his head.   
“Great then we are done!” Magnus passed him the ice cream. Max looked surprised  
“Really?” Magnus shook his head  
“No” Max put his head down. Magnus laughed.  
‘You know when I met your dad, I had actually had a couple of relationships before” Max grabbed a spoon of ice cream  
“How many” Magnus grabbed back the ice cream.  
“A few, but your dad hadn’t”  
“What like 5 or 6” Magnus sighed. It doesn’t matter how many the number is not important.  
“10-15”   
“Max I was 430 years old”  
“100, 200”  
“Max we are not playing Bingo. It doesn’t matter, that is not my point.”  
“Over 200”Magnus was silent.   
Max sat there with a blank expression on his face. Thank goodness he didn’t know the real figure  
“And out of all of them, you picked Dad!” Magnus laughed and nodded. Max just stared incredulous.  
“Max, the thing is, I have learnt that lust and love is not the same thing, and believe it or not, your father was the one that showed me what love really is! This person that you’re seeing, are you embarrassed by them?” Max looked up and shook his head.  
“Are you embarrassed of us?” Max looked up and shook his head. So what’s the problem, why is it a secret?”  
“It’s complicated” Magnus handed him the ice cream.  
“They always are!”   
“I am a bit worried that dad or Raf might do something. If it’s not going to work, I want it to be because of us and not my family” Max handed Magnus the ice cream.   
“Why on earth would you think your dad would ever do something like that- He is passionate about his family and protective, But with good reason Max. There have been some very hard wars of the years. But it’s all for love- Your father is not brutal. I have never ever met a man that will literally shake the foundations of life to do what’s right-always? Who cares what Raf thinks? Raf has enough problems of his own.” Magnus thought about it- Unless it’s a Shadow Hunter. That would explain a lot. Max grabbed the ice cream.  
“Like I said Papa it’s complicated” If anyone understood complicated it was Magnus.

“I get it, I really do. Can I ask if it is a boy or a girl- you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to?”  
Max thought a lot about it he wasn’t ashamed,  
“Why does it matter?” Max grabbed the tub of chocolate.  
“If it is not a girl than I can bypass the female reproductive module of the sex talk!” Max laughed.  
“It’s a boy” Magnus nodded.   
“And do his parents know?” Max shook his head.  
“That’s hard. So what are you doing” Max looked surprised.  
“No- I don’t mean like that, but how do spend time with each other.”  
“Mainly on the phone or at the Library- We can’t at school.”  
“So the date sent the flowers and chocolate- I didn’t see the Hickey at the party?” Max smiled.  
“Thank you Revlon” Magnus laughed.   
“Why don’t you invite him over” Max shook his head.   
“I can’t”   
“You know you’re safe here.”  
“If I told you something would you tell dad?”  
“Are you asking me to keep a secret from your father?” Max nodded, Magnus sat quietly grabbing the ice cream.  
“I can’t do that Max, I’m sorry.” Max smiled   
“and that is why I can’t tell”  
Magnus leaned in, “Is it a vampire?” Max laughed.   
“Please give me more credit than that- I can tell you he has a beating heart and seems quite healthy!” He grabbed the ice cream.   
“So what’s he like” Max smiled.   
“He’s bright, funny, caring and a great kisser.” Magnus nodded noticing he started to play with his chain around his neck.  
“Obviously, Pity he missed your mouth” Max blushed.   
“I just really like him Papa” Magnus smiled grabbing the almost empty tub of chocolate.   
“Well that is a great start. Hiding and keeping secrets is hard work, it’s far easier to be open about it at least to someone. Just promise me something Max- If it gets too hard, you come to me. Relationships take effort Max all of them- including one’s between sons and fathers. Just be true to yourself Max and just try and be patient with your dad.” Max scrapped the bottom of the tub and then waved his hand and passed the tub.  
“French Vanilla this time” Magnus smiled.  
“I just can’t believe out of over 200 lovers you picked Dad!” Magnus laughed thanking the angels that Max did not know the true figure.  
“Actually your dad picked me.”  
Meanwhile at the Movie theatre.  
“Excuse me sir,” Alec felt a tapping of his arm.   
“I am sorry, the movie is over and you can’t sleep here. There is a shelter down the block if you and your son need some where to sleep.” Alec shook Raf awake and they headed home.  
When Alec and Raf returned home Max and Magnus where sitting at the table.  
“Hey how was the movie.” Raf smiled  
“I fell asleep- So did Dad” Max and Magnus laughed. Alec smiled.  
“Apparently there’s a homeless shelter down the road.” Magnus and Max laughed so hard, Max had tears rolling down his eyes. Max stood up and kissed Magnus goodnight, He walked up to Alec smiled, looked back at Magnus and shook his head. He leant in and kissed him.   
“I love you dad” Alec smiled and looked at Magnus.  
“Why is he looking at me like that?” Magnus smiled. Because your 1 in a million Alexander”, he kissed him on the forehead. Magnus ran his finger nail across the back of his neck.  
“I am going to run a bath!” Alec smiled.  
“Great Idea”


	10. Her Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is about Raf and Anna. She has been hiding a secret. The problem with secrets is eventually they come out.

Over the last two weeks Raf and Anna had spent a lot of time together as Anna was helping Raf focus on his final exams. Today was the day, His final exam and Interview which would determine whether he would lead his own team. There were 3 three things that could happen. He could pass and everything would be great. He could fail and be invited back to try again or he could fail and be told he was unsuitable for the position altogether.  
Raf had worked harder than most. He did not want anyone to assume that it was automatic due to his family connections though most would anyway. He did not want to let his dad or his uncle down by not passing and he really did not want to do anything else, He had no plan b or other options. Anna wondered what was going on, What was it like to face the panel? What was being said and why was it taking so long. Anna was pacing, she was also worried that she may have given him the wrong advice or the suggestions she made may have not been right. What would she do if Raf failed because of her?   
Anna watched as Raf walked out of the office with his head down. She caught her breath watching him walk towards her. What on earth had gone wrong?  
“What happened” she asked. Raf raised his head and smiled.  
“You owe me a date, we passed- Lets go celebrate!”   
Anna slapped him on the arm as he grabbed her and swung her around. Anna smiled. She was so happy for Raf; It was the only thing he really wanted. Raf looked at her raising his eyebrow. “So what will it be, pizza or pizza.”   
Anna wisely considered all options before replying. “Let’s do Pizza!” Raf smiled and nodded.  
“Excellent choice! I will meet you there at 5.” Anna agreed.   
The date was going well, Raf was confident he would not fall asleep during pizza. They spent 3 hours eating and talking about everything and anything. They were so full Raf thought he was going to explode.  
As they walked through the park on the way home Raf stopped. “Anna, There is something I really have to tell you. ”   
Anna turned to face him. Raf looked serious.  
“What is it?”  
“Um, there’s something I have to tell you and I don’t want you to freak out!” Anna smiled, she doubted there was anything that Raf could actually say that would freak her out.  
“What could be worse than watching you kill a perfectly good didgeridoo that was awful?” Raf smiled.  
Raf was nervous and started fidgeting with his hands. He lent in and kissed her quickly on the lips.  
Anna was shocked. She had never been kissed on the lips before. In fact she had made every effort to be as unassuming and unattractive as possible. This was the moment in her life she dreaded.   
Anna pulled away and shook her head. “Raf, I can’t- You just wouldn’t understand and I don’t want to hurt you”   
Anna placed her hand on his chest. Raf searched her eyes, and played with her hair. He stepped in closer. “I know you like me, and I like you- so what’s the problem?”   
Anna shook her head. How on earth was she going to explain this? Raf held her hand watching the tears well in her eyes. She was shaking.  
“What is it- you can tell me anything- I come from a long line of weirdness, regardless of what people think the Lightwood-Banes are so off the charts freaky- There is nothing that you could possibly say that would be any weirder.”   
Anna looked at him, she wanted to tell him, but she just couldn’t. “Raf you deserve better- A nice pretty girl from a good family, someone normal.”  
Raf smiled, “Ew could not think of anything worse. You are the most normal person I know!”   
Raf leaned in and kissed her again and she let him. Raf was so gentle, his touch soft, his hands warm He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, they kissed again and Anna pulled away.   
“Please don’t –you will only hate me for it- and I couldn’t bear it. Please you’re my first real friend and I...” Raf raised his finger to her lips as he spoke.  
“I don’t care what it is, I really don’t- It can’t be that bad, You can trust me.”   
He lent in and cupped her face with his hands as he kissed her again. She was shaking as her breasts pushed against his chest; sighing as Raf pulled her into him he felt something hard press against his thigh. It took him seconds to realise. He flew back and pushed her away.   
“What the F!” Anna had a penis.   
Raf couldn’t believe it. He stood staring at her, unable to think straight. Of all things he did not expect that. He didn’t know what to do. All the questions and words in his head spun like clothes in a dryer, he tried to talk but nothing came out.  
Anna couldn’t breathe the look on Rafs face said it all. She was embarrassed, humiliated and angry. Angry with herself.   
Raf noticed her reaction, her face pale with fear and terror written all over it.   
“I told you- I begged you not to. You’re a liar, I can’t trust you- I can’t trust anyone!”   
Anna did the only thing she could do. She ran.  
Raf just stood there, In the dark with only the moonlight shining. He was all alone and he had no idea what to do.  
He started to head home. By the time he reached the apartment he had called 8 times and sent 12 messages.   
Magnus and Alec were on the lounge and Max was in his room. Magnus heard the front door open. He then dug his nails into Alec’s leg and whispered.  
“That’s the freezer”   
Alec winced then whispered, “Ice cream?”   
There was no hello, no thumping of cupboards. They watched as Raf casually walked up to them and handed Magnus a spoon continuing onto the balcony. Magnus reached for the spoon and looked at Raf’s face; tears were falling down his cheeks.   
Alec didn’t say anything. Magnus sat straight up and followed Raf out waving his hand producing his own tub of ice cream. He took a spoonful it was rocky road flavour.  
Raf was sitting in the chair wiping the tears falling from his face. Magnus sat there watching him. Minutes passed and Raf turned to Magnus.  
“Papa, I am a douche bag!”   
“Oh Raf, you are a lot of things but a douche bag is not one of them!” Magnus took a spoon full of ice cream.  
Raf shook his head. “You don’t understand. I told her she could trust me, that nothing she could say or do would matter. Then I freaked out. The look on her face-I cannot get it out of my head- she was terrified, If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself.”  
Magnus sat and listened. Raf was distraught. Magnus wondered if this was as simple as a young lovers tiff, a simple issue of two young hearts not quite in sync. Magnus sat up and looked at looked at Raf. Is it possible Raf forced himself onto her unable to control his emotions, getting caught up in the moment.   
Raf looked at Magnus, stood up and walked closer to the edge of the balcony. He stood looking out over the city. “Oh Papa what am I going to do?”   
Magnus walked over to him. He could see the pain in his face and felt the hurt in his heart. He placed his hand on Rafs face. “Raf, what happened?”  
Raf cupped his face in his hands, he reminded Magnus of Alec so much. “Oh Papa,I don’t even know how to say it. I don’t understand.” He fell into Magnus sobbing.  
Magnus looked at him wondering the worst, Was it an issue of consent? Did Raf and his teenage hormones force himself on her?  
“What ever it is Raf, we will sort it out together. I promise.”  
Raf looked at Magnus and shook his head. “Not even you can fix this. I kissed her, she asked me not to- but I did. Papa – Anna has a penis!”Magnus choked on his ice cream, he did not see that coming. Raf just stood there.   
Magnus thought about it “Are you sure?”   
Raf looked at him.  
“Yep. Papa I pushed her away and just stood there, I freaked out- you should have seen the look on her face. Then she ran. She won’t return my calls, I don’t know if she got home. What if something has happened to her? It’s all my fault!”   
Magnus ran his hands through Raf’s hair. “Let's make sure she is safe, Then we will sort this out.” He stood up and walked back inside. Alec was on the lounge. He saw the look on Magnus face.   
“Alexander can you call Anna’s parents; ask them if Anna is home?” Alec realised this was serious. He grabbed his phone and called. Magnus looked stressed and Alec new that was not a good sign.  
Anna was not home.  
Alec walked out to the balcony as he watched Magnus console Raf. Magnus looked at him.  
Alec shook his head. Magnus closed his eyes. Raf turned to Alec and saw the look on his face, she wasn’t safe.   
Raf stood up, “I have to find her!” Magnus stopped him. “We will all find her. It will be ok.”  
Raf shook his head. “You don’t understand- It doesn’t matter- I have to tell her!” Magnus smiled. That was a big call from a straight 17 year old male.   
Raf shoved passed Magnus and Alec and headed for the door.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “What’s going on.”   
Magnus stood thinking. “It appears Anna is a Hermaphrodite- We need to find her and quickly-It did not go well.”   
Alec looked at Magnus, “A what?”   
Magnus put his arm on Alec “Intersex Alec-she has both”  
Alec stood in shock, “Oh- OH!”


	11. Like father like sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf & Andy find Anna and it does not go as well as expected with one of their own fallen. Max also appears and surprises everybody. The fight maybe over, but the war has not even begun.

Raf and Andy turned the corner and saw Anna being devoured by a vampire. Raf yelled and they started running at it. The vampire lifted his head and hissed as Andy flew at him.   
Raf watched as Anna tumbled to the ground. Andy launched his blade straight through the vampire but more were coming. Anna lay on the ground not moving with Andy & Raf encircling her to protect her.   
Meanwhile Alec received a message. ‘3rd quarter near the tunnels.’  
Jace shook his head. “I hate vamps, especially those ones- Let’s go!”  
Jace & Alec were running through the 3rd quarter as they turned into the lane. Alec saw Raf and Andy circling Anna as she lay on the ground. Raf had his sword and Andy had his knives at the ready. There must have been a dozen of vampires and standing at the front was Veronica. She was evil and powerful. A 400 year old vampire. Veronica ruled the old way and refused in principle to form any alliance with anyone truly believing that the vampires were the higher species. Jace and Alec had many dealings with her and none of them ever ended well, she was a formidable opponent. She hated them as much as they hated her.  
Raf & Andy stood at the ready.  
Andy spoke first, “We just want the girl.”   
Veronica smiled and licked her lips, “Me too! I hate to be the bearer of bad news boys, but she walked in of her own free will and gave herself to us- she is ours”  
Raf stepped forward, “Like hell she is, she is only 17.”   
Veronica laughed. “Want to fight for her little shadow hunter?”   
Raf nodded his head, “Yep.” Andy noticed there were even more vampires coming from the tunnels.  
Veronica stepped closer to Raf, “I know who you are, and you’re the Lightwood boy.”   
There was no point denying it, vampires could easily tell if you were lying.   
Veronica smiled, “Oh I can’t wait to see the look on your fathers face when he collects your rotted corpse, Dinner and Desert.”  
Raf looked at her, “You can’t hurt an unarmed girl-The council will never accept it.  
Andy stood nervously; Raf was right she could never justify it to the council; Anna was only 17 and had no weapon.  
Veronica laughed and waved her finger, “Oh sweetheart only if they find out and you and your friends won’t be able to tell them.”   
Raf looked to his left and realised Marcus had joined them. Raf and Andy looked at each other with Raf raising his eyebrow.   
Marcus smiled and winked, “I hate them more than I hate you losers.” Raf smirked and nodded grateful for the extra pair of hands, especially one’s that could fight well.  
Veronica had called Raf’s bluff. They could easily take 3 young shadow hunters. Veronica enjoyed the smell of fear, and that’s what she could smell.   
Raf sighed and nodded looking directly at Veronica he simply said, “So be it”.   
She giggled. “Seems the girl is not the only one with a death wish.”  
Jace and Alec had moved closer in the shadows. Jace looked at Alec and whispered, “I really hate that chick- You ready.”   
Alec nodded, and drew his bow aiming it straight for Veronica as they bounded towards them.  
Alec yelled, “You may just have to wait a little longer!”   
Veronica hissed and moved quickly out the way with Alec’s arrow just missing the side of her face.  
The next ten minutes was chaos; with military precision Raf wielded his sword while they circled around Anna moving back away from the tunnels as Andy dragged Anna’s lifeless body back up the lane toward the boundary.   
“Raf, if we don’t make it, I need to tell you something.”   
Raf replied as he wielded his sword, “Can it wait?”  
Andy swung his word, “Nope- It’s me, and I am seeing Max!”   
Alec & Jace heard it. Jace looked surprised; he didn’t know Andy was gay. Alec raised his eyebrow relieved as it could have been much worse.  
Raf was darting between two vampires he yelled, “You hurt him and I’ll kill you!”  
Andy just managed to duck from the vampire hurtling towards him in time, “I would expect nothing less”  
Andy was getting tired, the vampire’s were quick and he was exhausted. Anna was not conscious; he was dragging a dead weight and still had 20 meters to go. He was sure he had dislocated her shoulder.  
Marcus, Jace and Alec sliced their way through the others. Then there was a crack as Alec turned, he was too late. Marcus had fallen.   
All of a sudden the ground started to shake.  
Max appeared from nowhere and yelled “NO” and through his hands out.  
Everyone stopped even the vampires. There stood Max in full warlock markings. He was electric blue in colour with pitch black eyes and horns that seemed to glow gold and silver protruding from his forehead.   
Andy, Jace and Alec all looked around- Jace stood in awe, Alec dumbfounded he had never seen Max look like that before. Raf was stunned and Andy caught his breath, “You’re beautiful”.   
Max lifted his hands and an electric blue barrier encircled all of them including Marcus. It protected them from any further attack. It also isolated them. Jace and Alec couldn’t move either. Jace ran to Marcus, Marcus was dying he looked at Jace and smiled, “Tell Max I am sorry”. Jace nodded and held his hand.  
Veronica stood in front of Max hissing showing her fangs. “This is not your fight warlock”   
Alecs heart was racing, Max was only 16 and there was no way he was powerful enough to take on Veronica, Where the hell was Magnus. Jace watched hopelessly.  
Max looked at Veronica his breath hard and sharp. The ground shook again.   
Veronica pulled back; she knew nothing of this warlock. “Are you threatening me, don’t you know who I am?”  
Max looked at her again,” I could conjure the world’s largest flame thrower, or perhaps the ground will shake so much the tunnels cave in- I’ve heard it will be nice and sunny tomorrow!.”  
Veronica stared at him, “There is no way you would get away with it”   
Max mimicked her laugh. “Oh sweetheart only if they find out and you and your friends won’t be able to tell them.”   
Veronica froze. Veronica had not lasted this long by making rash decisions and warlocks were not to be messed with blindly. This Warlock made Magnus Bane look like an angel, and that was saying something.  
No one could hear exactly what Max was saying, but all of them noticed that whatever it was, it had spooked her, and that wasn’t easy.  
She looked at him, “Who are you?”   
Max stared back at her, “Leave and protect your nest”  
The ground shook again.  
Veronica stepped closer, “I do not like you- This is not over warlock” She hissed at him and left taking the others with her.   
Magnus stepped out of the shadows, staring at Max, he had watched his power. His energy was strong and very controlled. A little to controlled and powerful for Magnus’s liking. He also saw Veronica’s reaction and wondered what Max said to her that literally made her step back.  
The barrier came down and Jace grabbed Marcus through him over his shoulder and yelled, “Go Go.” Magnus helped Max up as Raf and Andy had Anna.  
They had to get back to the apartment and quickly.  
Once they had made it well into the safety of the 2nd quarter they stopped.   
They all just looked at each other. Jace looked at Alec. “Alec I think we just declared war on the vampires!”  
Magnus produced a portal for Alec and Jace to take Marcus body back to the institute. His parents would be contacted and he would be given a full hero’s funeral.   
By the time Alec and Jace returned to the apartment, Andy was asleep on the couch with his arm resting on Max’s feet as Max laid on the lounge asleep as well.  
Magnus Raf and Anna’s father were beside Anna.  
Anna had not yet regained consciousness, but she would and she would be ok. She had lost a lot of blood.  
John decided to leave Anna there and go home to console his wife and family. He would come back tomorrow.  
Magnus had already called Andy’s mother, and told her he was safe and would return tomorrow.  
Raf sat with Anna. He would not leave her. Magnus left the room giving Raf instructions if anything happened to come get him. Magnus left the room and Raf suddenly was shoved in the chest by the bed he sat beside. Magnus had made it a foot wider. Raf smiled and climbed up lying beside her still holding her hand watching her sleep.  
Alec placed a blanket over Andy and another one over Max. Jace left as well, there was a lot to do and tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
Magnus looked for Alexander; he was out on the balcony. He wrapped his arms around Alec and Alec held him tightly.  
“And you Alexander are you ok!”  
Alec nodded his head.   
They stood quietly before Magnus turned to Alec and spoke, “Raf said he hadn’t told Andy so the only people who know are you, me & Raf, so as far as anyone knows Anna and Raf had a fight and Anna took off. “ Alec nodded.   
“That’s what happened, that is what will be in the report.” Magnus smiled.   
Alec waited watching Magnus, “and Max- What on earth was that?”  
Magnus tensed up Alec could feel it, “What’s the matter Magnus?”   
“It doesn’t feel right Alexander, I am worried- He should not be able to do that.”   
Alec turned to face Magnus, “He said something to Veronica, I couldn’t hear it, but I saw her reaction.”   
Before Magnus could speak Raf came rushing onto the balcony, “Papa, she is shaking.”  
Magnus ran in. He was afraid of this, He had given her too much Dragons blood, and she was reacting to it. Magnus stood over her and with the use of magic drew out the extra dragon blood from her system. Magnus reacted strangely to dragon’s blood. It gave him the same feeling as breathing in helium. Harmless in short bursts.  
Alec smiled as Magnus spoke in a rather high voice sounding like a 6 year old girl, “she will be fine.”   
Alec placed his hand on Rafs back and then kissed him on the head, "Congratulations for passing today" Raf nodded.  
Magnus did the same, Raf could not help but smile given the way it sounded, "I am so proud of you Raf"  
They left Raf to keep an eye on Anna and Alec walked passed Andy & Max.   
“Look at them Magnus” Magnus smiled.   
He was except he saw something different to Alexander.


	12. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the events of the day before.

Raf woke to 3 softly spoken voices, Anna, her fathers and Magnus. RAF was still lying beside her holding her hand.   
Magnus was assuring both Anna and her father that the report clearly stated that Anna and Raf had a fight which resulted in Anna running accidentally into the 3rd quarter. Magnus also assured Anna and her father of complete confidentiality, no one new Anna’s secret expect Alec, Magnus & Raf, not even Max.   
Anna’s dad and Magnus left to get coffee and Raf and Anna were alone.   
Raf went to speak but Anna placed her finger on his lips “I knew you were there last night, I felt you holding me”   
Raf smiled, “I don’t care. I just wanted you to know, from the minute you ran it didn’t matter. I fell in love with a smart funny shadow hunter warrior named Anna who is my best friend- Don’t tell Andy! Just please forgive me.”   
Raf had a tear running down his cheek. He repeated the word “Please”.  
Anna smiled and wiped the tear off his face, “You’re forgiven and I am so going to tell Andy.”   
Raf smiled, he did not have to hear her say she loved him but Anna had heard the words, she placed her forehead onto his and whispered, “So does my boyfriend have any juice!”   
Raf smiled and kissed her on the forehead.”Oh I can do so much better than that.”   
Raf helped her up and they made their way slowly to the table. Alec had a big smile on his face, he was glad she was up though Magnus had assured Alec she would be fine.   
Andy lifted Max’s legs carefully as he was still sleeping and approached the table smiling at Anna and Raf. He sat down.   
Raf looked very serious, handing Andy the juice and a plate, “So about you & Max- apart from the fact I thought Max had better taste! I think it’s great, my best friend and my brother” Andy didn’t know what to say, he simply smiled.  
Magnus smiled at him, “Welcome to the family Andy, “   
Andy smiled at Raf relieved that he didn’t lose his best friend. Now he would have to tell his parents.  
Magnus turned to Anna, “and to you my dear, I am sorry Anna you’re a little out voted on the boy girl ratio in this house. 6-1” Magnus conjured a bunch of flowers.  
Max threw himself into the chair next to Alec, “Not really, Raf can be a bit of a girl that makes it 5-2” Raf retorted, “Oh please, Me- you spend more time on your hair then Papa 4-3”.  
Magnus looked at his guests, “welcome to our world.” Everybody laughed.  
Alec passed the coffee to Magnus, “Marcus funeral is on today, there’s a lot to do.”  
Max looked at Alec, “I’m not going” everyone became quiet.   
Alec looked at Max, “Marcus died protecting half the people around this table you will definitely show some respect and attend his funeral.”   
Max looked up“One good deed, does not make the man”  
Alec starred at Max and spoke sternly, “He was a warrior and he died in battle.”   
Max muttered, “Not my battle” and removed himself from the table heading out onto the balcony. Andy quickly followed.  
Magnus looked at Alec, “Someone’s tired.” John smiled; Henry was exactly the same though older.  
Andy looked at Max holding his hand “We should tell them now-It’s ok. You are right, we all know it, Marcus was an asshole but Max, this is more than that. It’s how we honour our dead. Marcus volunteered he fought alongside us and gave his life for it. I can’t be that disrespectful, not even for you. Please I want you there”  
Max played with Andy’s shirt and hand. Andy was right and Max knew it. He did give his life and for someone he didn’t really like. That took courage and honour. Max nodded.   
“You are right, I know. I couldn’t bear to watch you fight last night, I was so scared.” Andy laughed, “You didn’t look scared, and you looked beautiful.”   
Max blushed and place his hand is Andy’s, “I was terrified”.  
They walked back into the kitchen as Anna and her father were getting ready to leave. Max explained why he hated Marcus. It made perfect sense now. Max also apologised and agreed willingly to attend the funeral.  
The funeral ceremony is always a sombre affair. None of them enjoyed it. Marcus was awarded a medal and his father was very proud. Afterwards Anna and Andy both went home to their families.  
Jace walked up to Max. “Marcus asked me to tell you- sorry, it was the last thing he said Max.” Max nodded.  
They all arrived back home. After dinner Max was in his room and Raf on the phone to Anna.   
Magnus received a phone call; he had warlock business to attend to.   
“I have to go out- I won’t be long” he kissed Alexander on the lips. Alexander smiled.  
Magnus was standing in the shadow near the door of the tunnels in the 3rd quarter.   
Veronica appeared before him.  
“Magnus, you’re looking well. How’s Alexander.”  
Magnus smiled, “Still alive. What can I do for you Veronica?”  
Veronica sighed, “You are no fun Magnus-alright straight to it. I met a warlock the other night; this warlock is strong and powerful perhaps even a threat to you.   
Magnus stiffened, “There are always new warlocks, “  
Veronica stared at Magnus, “Not like this one.”  
Magnus noticed the change in her voice, “This one is different, his magic is ancient- Frankly, I don’t really care what happens to you, but I would rather the High Warlock of Brooklyn I know than one I don’t- for the moment anyway.”  
Magnus smiled, “Is that a compliment” Veronica stepped closer, “We could always form an alliance that is mutually beneficial. It would solve both our problems. You hand him over to me and I will ensure the 3rd quarter is safe for shadow hunters even Alexander.”  
“You are asking me to hand over a warlock because you don’t like him? You will have to do better than that Veronica- What crime has this warlock committed- what’s his name?”  
“I do not know his name but he is electric blue with black eyes and glowing horns. Mark my words Magnus; he will bring nothing but trouble.”   
Magnus stood there considering his reply, “I will look into it and get back to you with my decision.”Veronica looked at him was it possible Magnus had no idea who it was, or was Magnus colluding.   
“Unless you are colluding with him to get rid of me- If that’s the case, I will destroy this city in the process- Do not double cross me Magnus. There is something you’re not telling me. I can sense it.”   
Magnus smiled, “Perhaps before asking for my help, you should have not tried to kill my family,”  
Veronica giggled, “Oh, Are you sulking Magnus- I will find the blue warlock, with or without you. Give my love to Alexander.”  
Veronica left and Magnus headed home. He walked straight into the apartment and into his study. Alexander got up from the couch, “Is everything ok Magnus.” Magnus smiled. Alec knew what that look meant.  
“I know that look Magnus, that is a –I am not telling you look.”   
Magnus smiled, “Everything is fine Alexander.”   
Alec moved closer,” and I know what that means,  
Magnus snapped “Alexander, fine means fine”   
“Magnus when you say fine, fine means know where near fine. Tell me.”  
Magnus shook his head “It doesn’t matter”   
Alec sighed, “It always matters”  
Magnus walked out onto the balcony, “Ok if we are going to fight, we might as well get it over and done with.”   
Alec looked at Magnus, “Magnus, I don’t want to fight with you, I would like to do other things, but not fight- Unless of course we can have make up sex.” He ran his finger down Magnus chest.  
Magnus could not help it, Alec was so cute when he was playful, and very hard to resist. Alec raised his leg slightly into Magnus, Alec bit the bottom of Magnus earlobe and Magnus sighed, “Alexander.”   
Magnus grabbed Alec’s shirt collar as Alec rounded his tongue over his ear and whispered, “So let’s fight!” Magnus could have slapped him right there. He stood back,  
“I need you to just listen to what I am going to say and wait until I finish before you lose your shit.”  
Alec smiled. Magnus wasn’t. “Alexander I met with Veronica,”   
Alec wasn’t smiling anymore, “The one who just tried to kill 50 percent of your family.”   
Magnus looked at him, “Alexander! Veronica wants to know who the blue warlock is- she does not like him- she is scared of him and she is hunting for him, she will not be so kind next time. Listen to me Alexander; A 400 year old bitch of a vampire is scared of our 16 year old son. I need to find out what is going on with Max. I can protect him from Veronica; I cannot protect him from himself or...”  
Alec stood shaking,” Or what-?” The look on Alecs face was one between anger and disgust.   
“And Magnus- Did you inform her that you were not going to sell out your son.”   
“Alexander, I was there as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not Max’s father”   
Alec stepped into Magnus,”and which one am I talking to now?”  
“Alexander, should I have said, ‘Oh yeah I know Max, he’s my son, guess what Alexanders other son, In fact, why don’t we just invite her around for dinner and we’ll just talk the whole thing out.”  
Alec stood with his hands on his hips. “Magnus, Ok Ok, I get it, but you saw him at breakfast, it’s just Max.   
“Because that’s all you want to see. Alexander, Veronica does not scare easily. If this wasn’t Max, you would want to know who the hell shook the ground the other night.”  
Magnus went to walk away when Alec grabbed him on the arm, “Oh we are not done yet Magnus, You knew where you were going when you left, you deliberately with held because you knew I would try to stop you-! “   
Magnus nodded, “You would have only made it worse. Alexander, you are head of the Institute and I will ALWAYS be the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You do shadow hunters, I do warlocks- We have a 16 year old warlock and I am even scared, whether he’s just powerful or....- he needs to learn how to manage it- that kind of power in a 16 year old, highly emotive young boy is scary”  
Alec looked at him, “Or are you just jealous that he may have more power than you!”   
The minute Alec said it he regretted it. “Magnus, I did not mean that. I didn’t” Alec went to hold Magnus. Magnus pulled away.  
“Don’t you touch me, and don’t you ever say that to me again! If it wasn’t for me, you would still be that ugly big dog Max turned you into when he was 5. We need to be together on this Alexander, You do not have sole custody of Max, he is ours not yours and I will protect him just as much as you, If not more- because last I looked, you are not immortal and what happens if Max can’t control it. What is the Head Shadow Hunter going to do- Nothing?”  
Alec stepped into him, “It was an Irish wolf hound-You are right Magnus, I am a little scared too. There have been a lot of changes lately and I am struggling to keep up. It’s me, I feel so helpless, like everything is falling apart. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry. But if Max had not turned up last night, I hate to think what would have happened? I don’t really care what he said to Veronica, It worked. Let’s just talk to him tomorrow. I am sorry, really so very sorry; I’ll make it up to you”  
Magnus flinched at Alecs touch, “How, how could you possibly...” Magnus caught his breath as Alec started kissing his neck.   
“Well I would start here,” He nipped his earlobe with his teeth.  
“Then make my way down to here” Alec slid his thumb down to Magnus nipple and gently pinched it. Magnus felt his legs nearly go and so did Alec.  
“Then I could do this.” Alec leaned in sucking hard on Magnus neck before leading him to the bedroom kissing him softly on the lips.   
Alexander broke away, “Am I forgiven.”   
Magnus smiled, “I’ll let you know in the morning”  
Magnus whispered, “Oh Alexander! Stamina Rune”  
Alec laughed as he walked to the bedroom shaking his head, “Nope”   
Magnus sighed again, “Oh Alexander”   
Magnus woke in the arms of the man he loved. He kissed Alexander on the lips, “Good Morning”  
Alec smiled, “Good morning- so am I forgiven?”  
Magnus smiled, “hmmm almost”  
Alec rolled on top of him, “well how about this then” Magnus stopped him- The boys will want breakfast.   
Alec placed his finger to Magnus lips, “All sorted”   
Magnus went to speak when Alec smiled, “If they get hungry enough they might even eat the furniture- but you are not going anywhere until maybe lunch!”  
Raf and Max looked at the empty table and room. There was a note from Alec. ‘Help yourselves to breakfast and do what you want today. We will be up around lunch. Be home by 4-family meeting’   
Raf and Max looked at each other and smiled. Raf looked at Max, “You’re up buddy” Max waved his hand and conjured a large pig and two chickens. Raf smiled, “Try again”   
Max concentrated and on the second try conjured enough food to feed an army. They both sat and started to eat.   
Max looked at Raf, “what are you doing today?”   
Raf shrugged his shoulders, “I might call Anna and see what she’s up to” Max smiled.  
“You really like her hey!” Raf smiled  
“Maxi, I am going to marry that girl.” Max smiled. “Cool free didgeridoo lessons” Raf laughed, “and what are you doing today?” Max looked nervous, “Andy told his mum and dad yesterday so he asked me to go over to his place. His dad wants to meet me.”  
Raf laughed, “Oh Ross is a great guy, don’t worry- He is almost as funny as you.”   
Max was relieved. “Hey do you think Dad & Papa would let Andy stay over.”  
Raf shook his head, “No way”  
Raf had left for Anna’s by the time his parents finally got out of bed and Max was getting ready to head to Andy’s.  
Alec asked where Raf was and Max informed him that Raf was at Anna’s and that Raf was going to marry Anna.   
Alec looked at Max, “What today” Max laughed. “No but one day.” Alec was relieved. Magnus came out as Alec handed him a coffee.  
“What in Angels, Papa is that a hickey?”  
Alexander smiled. Magnus realised he had done it on purpose. “Oh you will pay for that Alexander .” Alec blushed.  
Max screwed up his face “Oh I am going to need some serious counselling- Hey any chance Andy could stay over?” Max flashed his teeth  
Alec spat his coffee and Magnus nearly choked on his waffle. They looked at each other and looked at Max with their reply in unison, “NO!”   
Max smiled, “Worth a try-I am heading over to Andy’s” Magnus smiled.  
“Back before dark- I mean it”   
Max shrugged. “Yes I read the note”   
Magnus had just seen it and smiled at Alec.


	13. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think demons are bad- try being possessed by one of these.

Magnus took Alec by the hand and stood him at the door of his library, He walked around the books touching them with his hand. When he had finished there were 15 books on the floor.  
Alec and Magnus both noticed that ‘The Book of the Dead’ was still on the shelf and they both looked relieved. Magnus looked around the room; there was something else, something not quite right.  
“See these Alexander these are the books Max has opened.”  
Magnus picked up one“This one will send a warlock crazy, this one is how to manipulate time, this one ‘Portals of the unknown’. This one- ‘Power with herbs’. This one, ‘How to suspend spell, this one- ‘ancient chants & spells’. This one, ‘How to tame a demon’. Max has been busy!”  
Magnus stopped. He looked around, waved his hand and a dusty cloth book fell off the shelf it had a belt tied around it. Magnus picked it up. “Oh no- he held the book to his chest!”  
Alec saw the despair on Magnus face- “what is it Magnus.”  
Magnus looked at him, the books to light Alexander! Alexander looked at the book’s title.  
“What’s Timor?”  
Magnus looked at him, “It’s Latin for Fear!” Magnus new Alec didn’t understand. In this book there has been a Leprechaun. A nasty, capricious creature whose magic might delight you one day and kill you the next if you displease him. He is here because he saved my life and in return I made him a promise. His name in Finneas and he has two loves, gold & fear. I must get him back into the book. I doubt whether Max even knows.”  
Alec still struggled, “Are you saying Max is possessed by a Leprechaun?” Alec was smiling.  
Magnus wasn’t., “Alexander, They are not cute little pixie fairies you know, these Leprechauns are not easy to manage, the chaos they can create is, well think of Atlantis.  
Alec was still struggling, Can it hurt Max?  
Magnus shook his head, not really. But if Max gets angry with someone- Leprechauns are fiercely loyal, so they will either kill one or many. I have seen Finneas wipe out a whole town simply over a disagreement with a silversmith. In theory it works like a generator and believe me, we don’t want Finneas to go nuclear in this realm.”  
Alec scratched his head, “So how do you get it back in the book?  
Magnus smiled, “By asking it very very nicely. It will be at its weakest if it cannot feel or sense fear.  
Alec stood with his arms folded. “And Magnus if that doesn’t work?”  
Magnus stood there holding the book.”It will work Alexander- It has worked before. Trust me. And if it doesn’t then we will pull Max out of school and he can be here. Alexander, it would be easier if you and Raf weren’t.  
“I am not leaving” Alec shook his head.  
“I am serious Alexander, Remember when we first met and I told you not to break the chain when we were summoning the demon, and you did! Remember when I said, Don’t go by yourself to meet the Seelie Queen, and you did. This is like that. I can’t focus on Max and Finneas and you and Raf. Nor can I risk Finneas jumping to Raf or you.  
Please Alexander, This is about Max. You and Raf find something fun to do- and don’t tell Raf.  
Alexander looked at Magnus “Fun- I don’t do fun!”  
Magnus smirked,“That’s alright-Raf does! He can teach you- by the angels, I know I have tried.”  
“Oh very funny Magnus! Ok we’ll go to Japan, Raf and I will go ahead and we will meet you and Max there”  
Magnus smiled, “That is a great idea!”  
Raf came home from Anna’s he opened the fridge and Alec closed it again. Raf stared at him. “Raf, you have 10 mins to grab your stuff, we are going snowboarding, and Papa and Max will join us. “  
Raf smiled “Cool, for how long”  
Alec smiled, “Just the weekend.”  
“Do you think Anna can come?” Alec shook his head  
“No but I’ll get Papa to portal her in tomorrow morning, if she is allowed.”  
Raf hugged him, “Oh Dad- you are the best.”  
Alec smiled, “yes, I am-10 mins Raf.”  
Raf was ready in 5. Alexander stood in front of Magnus and touched his face, “I will see you soon.” Magnus leaned in and kissed him on the lips, “You will –I promise.”  
Raf laughed, “Oh please it’s an hour at best!”  
Alec blushed and Magnus opened the portal. Raf entered first. Then Magnus grabbed Alec by the arm, and fixed his collar, “Alexander- It will be fine. See you soon- I promise.”  
Alec nodded, “I love you Magnus. Oh I nearly forgot, what are those things on a stick that go all gooey when you cook them?”  
Magnus smiled and touched Alec’s chest with his hand. “Marsh mellows, baby- They are called marsh mellows.” Alec smiled and entered the portal.  
Now with Raf and Alec gone, Magnus could concentrate on the job at hand. A little ego stroking, a lot of ego stroking, happy thoughts, clear mind, and lots of gold- how hard could that be, throw in a tiny little lie and some suggestions and in theory he would be back in the book within hours.  
Max walked in 15 minutes later. “Hey Papa- Where’s Raf & Dad”  
“Oh they are doing some shadow hunter thing- they should be along soon. Hey before they get here, we haven’t really had a chance to talk. How did it go with Andy?”  
Max smiled, “yeah good. He is out & proud. His Dad is really nice-He said he always knew so it was no big deal - lots of rules though- I am not allowed to sleep over there either until I am 45.” Magnus laughed, thanking the angels the last thing he needed was a highly emotive 16 year old warlock being able to do what he liked.  
Magnus leaned in ‘By the way, Your warlock mark is stunning, you have some strong powers Max, I think it’s time we spent a little time refining them, after all if the High Warlock of Brooklyn can’t help you , who can.”Max blushed.  
“Oh that would be great Papa- Thanks.”  
Magnus smiled and started to laugh, “I just wonder what you said to Veronica to make her react the way she did”  
Max shook his head, “I can’t quite remember, I was so scared that Raf, Andy ,Dad and Uncle Jace were going to die, It just sort of happened. I think I threatened her with a flame thrower, told her I could collapse the tunnel, but that was it.”  
Magnus looked at Max seriously, “Well the funny thing is the tunnel collapsed today and I know you have been looking at my books, did you do a suspend spell?”  
Max looked pale, “I didn’t do it-I have been at Andy’s, I haven’t even thought about Veronica since.”  
This was it; Magnus saw the fear in his eyes. He stood up and slammed the table, “Don’t lie to me!”  
Magnus picked up a book, “see this- this is for an adult warlock, one who has control of his powers. And see this one, this one can make you crazy BUT this one is where I have hidden a most powerful and great fairy. One who saved my life and in return I saved his- I want him back. He is very dear to me.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Max became scared.  
“Don’t LIE to me- Where is he.” Magnus stared at Max noticing the change in Max’s eyes and his breathing become different, slower and deeper.  
“Magnus Bane- what a nice thing to say. You were worried about me.”  
“Good afternoon Finneas. Thank goodness I have found you. ”  
Leprechauns did not like to not know things. They were inquisitive by nature and tended to believe what they were told if they knew no better, or you could convince them of it.

“Of course Finneas- I made a promise and I intend to stick to it.”  
Finneas replied, “You tricked me last time,”  
Magnus shook his head, “No I am protecting you-It was the only place I could think of where Maude would not find you and now she knows your here. You must be scared. “  
Magnus did not know if Maude was there nor did he know she wasn’t. Magnus did know that Maude was the only person Finneas was scared of, He had tricked her and stole all her gold and she had nearly killed him if it wasn’t for Magnus.  
Finneas was nervous “I cannot feel her”  
Magnus smiled, “Your just not strong enough yet, I fear Veronica told her. What did you say to her?”  
There was silence, “I told her I was Timor”  
Magnus laughed and so did Finneas. “That would do it. Oh please Finneas let me protect you. Have I not so far- Please don’t be scared.”  
“Why would I be scared?  
“Well you know Max is only 16, the energy you need- well you know what will happen?”  
Finneas did not know what would happen and this made him very nervous. There was silence. Magnus new the only way to get Finneas back in the box was to wear him out- the more Magnus spoke to him and placated him and fed his ego, the more energy he used, the weaker he became. And Magnus was guessing he didn’t really have a lot stored.  
“I am not going back in the book Magnus!” Magnus expected that.  
“That’s just the point- you don’t have to. That’s why I called for you. How I found out you weren’t in the book. I have somewhere else for you to go, you should see the gold, and it runs as rivers down a mountain. There is so much, you can pick it like flowers. You will no longer be in spirit; you will be back to your old self. You will be your true glorious form surrounded by as much gold as you can roll in and able to wear your stunning hat and feel the grass under your feet.”  
Finneas breathe was getting shallow, “You say rivers of gold-If this is a trick”  
Magnus lent forward and grabbed Max’s hand. “Finneas, you are the most powerful Leprechaun I have met and you saved my life, I am just repaying the debt.”  
Finneas considered Magnus offer, “As much gold as I can roll on you say, and I will be the same as I was before she vanished me!” Magnus nodded. 

The thing is the only way I can do that is to either send you there through the book or as dust. The book is safer as I can send through all your gold with you- I would hate for you to lose your hat on the way.”  
Finneas started to become vague almost sleepy “What do you want in return? There is always a price”  
“I am simply repaying a debt- but since you asked. I want you to leave nicely- Unless you don’t want the gold.” It took seconds for Finneas to decide.  
“Yes, Agreed. When can I go, but if you double cross me Pompeii will look like a mud slide?” All Finneas could think of was the gold and being back to his old normal self.  
“Magnus smiled and nodded.  
“Now Magnus I want to go now-and see all my glorious gold and walk in the grass”  
Magnus bowed his head, “I will never forget you Finneas-Live well my friend. “  
Magnus opened the book and rolled his hands across Max as if he was grabbing something. He then placed his hands across the book and shut it quickly. It wiggled and jiggled on the table as the belt tightened around it.  
Magnus lifted the book off the table “I have the perfect place for you my friend”  
Magnus kissed the cover and opened a porthole, throwing the book through and closing the porthole just as quickly.  
Finneas landed on green grass, his hat still on his head and his gold strewn around him. He could see his feet and hands and feel his face. He looked around and all he saw was gold. Gold mountains, gold rivers and gold trees. He had all the gold all to himself. He clicked his fingers and there was nothing.  
The portal that Magnus had made was to a new realm. Magnus had promised him his old self; he had promised him all the gold he could handle. He never promised him his magic or any other people. He was now simply and old short well dressed rich leprechaun with no powers.  
Finneas laughed, He did not care. Magnus had not lied. He was delirious with greed screaming with glee as he ran through it.  
Magnus looked back at Max. He waited a moment, Max stared at him, “I really don’t know who or what you’re talking about- anyway did you know that Raf is going to marry Anna?”  
Magnus blinked, “What? When?”  
Max smiled, “One day- As soon as I find out I’ll let you know.”  
Magnus smiled, “That would be good. Go get your stuff; we’re going skiing for the weekend”  
Alec saw the porthole open, he stood up and Max came through and then Magnus. Magnus nodded to Alec. Alec walked up to Max and hugged him. “I love you Max” Max gave him a weird look and then Alec approached Magnus.  
“Is everything ok” Magnus nodded and Alec kissed him a little longer than normal.  
Magnus started to laugh and pulled back picking bits of marsh mellow out of Alec’s hair. “I promised didn’t I?”


	14. So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission sounded simple enough

So it begins  
Breakfast was the usual, the copious amounts of food inhaled by two teenage boys never failed to impress. There was a knock at the door, it was Andy. He had come to pick Max up and leave for school. Magnus thought it was cute.  
Andy sat at the table as Alec offered him some food, “Help yourself Andy while you can.” Andy laughed and he did.  
Andy went for a waffle and Raf grabbed it and smiled, “you will have to be quicker than that!”  
Alec laughed, “Apparently it’s a skill”.  
Magnus smiled, “Hurry up you are going to be late.”  
Raf looked at his watch and stood from the table taking an apple with him. “I’ve got to go, first mission briefing today.” Alec smiled. Magnus was reading the paper; there was a story of the tunnel collapse, according to the mundane it was a gas explosion caused by construction.  
Andy looked at Max, “We better get going to.”  
Max smiled, “Ok” Max went to walk out the front door, Magnus yelled. “Bag Max”  
Max sighed, “Yes, I know” he walked straight out the door, got to the lift and as the doors opened was hit in the back by one school bag sending him forward into Andy. Andy laughed as Max shook his head, embarrassed, “I should leave my bag more often” Andy shook his head as Max had his hands on his chest and the doors of the lift closed.  
“Max I need to speak to you, I know I came out to my parents but I am really not ready to come out to everyone at school.” Max nodded. He understood.  
“So you are saying that I cannot come up to you and do this!” he placed his hand on the top of his jeans and pulled him closer.  
“Nooo definitely not” Andy’s voice squeaked.  
Max smiled, “Then this is probably out too then, he lent in and kissed him hard on the lips and pushed him against the wall.” Andy had little chance. Just being touched by Max sent shivers down his spine.” Andy groaned and Max pulled back.  
Andy brushed the side of his cheek, “That is definitely out!” Max laughed.  
Alec kissed Magnus and he was off as well, he had a lot to do today. Magnus grabbed his arm “Do not forget to call your mother, It is her birthday”  
Alec smiled. “What would I do without you?”  
Magnus smiled leaning in for another kiss, “You would die all alone and completely miserable” Alec pressed himself against him. “I would you know.” Magnus new that look. “Alexander go to work.”  
Alec stood waiting for the lift, it must be broken. He went back inside, “Hey, Lift is out- Can you give me a lift.” Magnus thought that was odd. He waved his hand and as he did. Max and Andy shot to the bottom and were literally thrown out of the doors. The doors closed.  
Magnus looked out the window and saw Andy & Max running towards school. He turned to Alec, “Try it now”. The lift worked fine.  
Max laughed dusting off himself, “That was Papa” Andy was not used to warlocks and their magic.  
Raf, Andy & Anna had met just before the door into the briefing room. Raf kissed her on the lips quickly and Anna went bright red. She was not used to it, and it made her feel uncomfortable. She would talk to Raf about it later.  
Andy turned his cheek, “What where’s mine?” Raf went to kiss him and Andy pulled away shoving him into the door, “You are an idiot Raf.” Raf smiled and they all walked in standing together.  
It was much the same as any other briefing. Jace stood seriously, “Thanks to the mundane's, the vampires from the 3rd quarter are no longer, however vigilance is imperative, it won’t take long for more to come. So there will be extra patrols. Do not go out into the 3rd quarter at night. A message has been sent to all your parents & carers. We will monitor the quarter and keep you updated. All mission leads stay, the rest of you dismissed.  
Andy & Anna left as Raf stood there with several others, all congratulating each other on their promotion.  
Jace handed the mission over views out and they discussed the teams they wanted to take. Raf wanted to take Andy & Anna and he would have taken Marcus as well had he not been slain. Raf needed to fill two spots. There was no pressure; he had up until the end of the day to let Jace know. Jace approved Andy & Anna, Rafs first mission was to patrol the second quarter, East side. Raf walked towards his dad’s office. Alec was surprised to see him, “Raf- What do I owe this surprise?”  
Raf looked at him, “Just some advice really.”  
Alec leaned back. “Please tell me this is not about girls”  
Raf laughed, “Nooo that’s what Papa is for.” Alec leaned in and nodded.  
Raf sat down, “This is about my first mission. I am 2 short and I can’t decide, I am thinking maybe taking the twins; they are strong and certainly able. I just struggle with the fact that they are a bit weird, and I cannot tell them apart. I have not fought or trained with them so I don’t really know. What do you think?”  
It was true, the twins were a bit strange, they were known to be symbiotic twins, they spoke for each other and Raf was not the only one that couldn’t tell them apart.  
“Well as far as weird goes, you have that nailed, but I think the twins are a good pick. They are strong and well trained. You will only know how well you work with them after you spend some time with them. A patrol mission is a good start.” Raf nodded agreeing, that’s what he thought.  
“Thanks Dad” Raf left and went straight to Jace’s office to finalise his team. Jace smiled, “He was hoping Raf would pick the twins.” They would meet at 2:30 in the briefing room with all the other teams.  
Anna & Andy were waiting when Raf arrived and the twins soon after. Anna liked the twins, they didn’t care what anyone thought either. She had still not spoken to Raf about the kiss earlier and now was not the right time either. Raf needed to focus and she did not want to upset him.  
Taylor & Marie stood there looking at Raf, “Reporting for duty Sir” Raf smiled.  
“Thanks. I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but I can’t really tell you apart.” Taylor smiled as Marie replied, “It doesn’t matter, and we don’t care. We are one.” Raf nodded. He wasn’t sure what that meant really  
Jace stood before them, “Patrols shadow hunters, you are not to strike unless you are defending yourselves, each other or the mundane’s from an attack. Is that understood! Good luck –See you back here at midnight.” They all nodded.  
Max was waiting for Raf and Andy to come out of the briefing. Max was nervous. Nervous for Raf, nervous for Andy. Magnus had turned up as well to wish Raf good luck and also to keep Max calm.  
Max looked at Raf, “Hey I know a good warlock if you need one. “  
Raf smiled. “Sorry Max”  
Max knew all along he was not allowed to go on patrols. He was not a shadow hunter. He stood looking at them all preparing. He really wanted to hold Andy and tell him he to be careful. But he had promised and the last thing he wanted to do was stress him out.  
Andy walked towards Max. Alec walked straight up to Max, “My office now!” Alec’s office was two doors down. Alec turned to Raf, “Raf can I just borrow Andy for 2 mins.” Raf nodded.  
Andy followed Alec into his office and there stood Max- Alec smiled. “Two minutes.” Alec walked out.  
Max stood and smiled, “I just wanted to say, well you know- be careful” Andy wrapped his arms around Max. “Maxi- don’t worry- It’s a patrol, that’s all.” Max nodded.  
Andy lifted Max’s head playing with his neck chain; he rolled his thumb over his lips and leaned in kissing him sweetly on the lips. “But thanks for caring” Max held his hand. Their two minutes was up. Alec knocked on the door. Max and Andy nodded to Alec as they walked out.  
Magnus watched as Max and Andy walked out of Alec’s office. Magnus smiled and Jace laughed looking at Alec, “You are such a big softie”.  
6 teams left and after 6 hours, 5 returned. Raf had no issues and neither did any of the others. Team 3 did not return. Raf begged Jace to let him go back out and see what was going on. Jace refused. It was now midnight and still no team 3. Jace had sent some other more experienced Shadow Hunters out. By 3 am, there was no sign of them either. Shadow Hunters were vanishing in the 3rd quarter.  
It was a long night and none of them got any sleep. Andy had gone home hours ago as had the twins. Anna was still there with her father as her brother Henry had been in the 2nd Patrol. Raf was sitting with her, Max had fallen asleep on Alec’s couch as Magnus, Alec, Jace and other senior members were in the briefing room discussing the events.  
“Jace ran his hands over the screen. “Ok so 2 teams of 5 have not returned from the 3rd quarter. Where are they?”  
Alec stood looking at the screen, “Jace, Has there been any vampire movements at all since the tunnels collapsed?”  
Jace shook his head, “No- nothing. Even Philip thinks Veronica and all her minions are dead, he wants to move into the 3rd quarter as well?”Philip was the head vampire of the 2nd quarter.  
Magnus stood silent, Alec looked at Magnus, “Magnus- what do you think?” Magnus was thinking as everyone looked at him, “So there is no evidence any of the Shadow Hunters are dead? What if Veronica had moved before the tunnels collapsed and was holding the shadow hunters as ransom.”  
Jace looked at him, “Ransom- for what? Veronica was more likely to kill them than hold them to ransom- what could she possibly want?”  
Magnus looked at Alec and Jace. “A blue warlock” Alec & Jace looked at each other.  
“Max!”


	15. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did every body go

Alec thought it was the right thing to do “I will go”  
Jace shook his head, “No- We cannot afford to have you go missing either. We will wait until light and go during the day. Let’s go and get some sleep. All were informed and Anna’s dad had decided to join the search.   
Magnus interrupted, “I will go- I am not a Shadow Hunter and I have a long history with Veronica.”   
Alec shook his head, “No you won’t”   
Jace looked at Magnus. It did make sense. Jace looked at Alec. “Alec- Perhaps it’s a good idea. Magnus can at least scout for info.”  
Alec shook his head. “No.”   
Magnus interrupted, “Alexander, I have more of a shot of finding out what is going on.”  
Alec shook his head again. He was tired and stressed, “I said NO Magnus.”  
Everyone went quiet. Jace broke the silence. “Ok, let’s just meet back here at 7:30 am, and we will find them, one way or another.”  
Jace walked into his office with Magnus and Alec. “Ok you two. What am I missing? I get that if Veronica is still alive she maybe pissed because Max said something the other night. But it’s not her style, she is a killer she would be flinging bodies against our front door. “  
Alec looked at Magnus as Magnus spoke. “It’s a little more complicated than that. Veronica wants me to find and hand over the ‘blue warlock’ she doesn’t know who he is.”   
Jace looked at Magnus, “and?”  
Magnus sighed, “It would appear that Max told her he would collapse the tunnel in daylight and told her his name was Timor- which is Latin for fear.”  
Jace eyes popped out of his head, “What- Oh by the angels -Max did this?”   
Magnus shook his head, “It’s a little more complicated”  
Jace rose from his chair, “Jesus Magnus, how can it be any more complicated.”  
Magnus shifted slightly, “Well I was hiding a leprechaun called Finneas who fed on fear in a book and Max came across the book in my Library and became possessed by him. That night in the Lane, that was Max with a little bit of help. I have fixed it, the Leprechaun is gone and Max is back to his old self.”   
Jace stood staring at Alec as Alec nodded, “its true Jace”   
Jace put his hands in his face, “Oh no one is going to believe this. So all mighty Max that saved us the other night was possessed by an evil leprechaun- who actually caved in the tunnels, but Veronica thinks it was Max. Is that right? Well you might have to get that Leprechaun back, we made need it.”  
Magnus lowered his head. “I can’t I sent him into a non magic realm full of gold, it would be worse to have him back.”  
Jace looked at Alec, “and how is Max handling all this other than getting all gooey with Andy.”  
Magnus shook his head, “He doesn’t know”   
Jace put his head on the table. “I’m sorry Alec-I know you are the Head of the Institute and I just organise the mission rosters and training, but seriously. Magnus needs to get out there and find out if it is Veronica or not and he needs to do it now.”  
Alec nodded.   
Magnus left straight away. He knew he was being watched, he could sense it. He walked around the old rail yard, there was nothing there. Then he came across the old roller skating rink. Magnus new exactly what the awful smell was. He entered and placed his hand over his mouth. 10 bodies piled up in a mound with a sign saying ‘welcome’ pierced through the bodies on top. They were all shadow hunters. Magnus noticed one in particular, it was Henry. Anna’s brother.  
Magnus yelled, “Veronica!”   
Veronica would not show herself all Magnus heard was her voice. “I want that warlock Magnus and shadow hunters will continue to die until I get what I want. Give my love to Alec.” She was gone.  
Magnus took a photo and sent it to Alec & Jace. There was no message, there was no need.   
Alec opened the message and saw the bodies and the sign.   
Alec looked at Jace, “ I will kill that evil bitch myself. I am declaring WAR on all vampires in the 3rd quarter- Put the word out” and he through his phone against the wall watching it smash into little pieces.


	16. Maximus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what true power they hold inside

Chapter 16  
Raf was asleep on the couch. Max walked up and removed the chain that Raf had given him for his birthday and gently placed it beside him. With tears falling down his cheeks he quietly left. Once outside he took a deep breath and created a porthole and left.  
It was now 7am; Raf woke and noticed his hand resting on the chain. He jumped up and started yelling, “Dad –Papa!” He turned into the briefing room and they all stared as he ran in- He held the chain in his hand.   
Magnus turned to Raf,” where did you find it,”   
Raf leaned against the door, “It was in my hand when I woke up.”  
Alec went white, he looked at Magnus. Magnus was already on the move- “Find him Magnus”  
Then Magnus received a call from Andy, Andy had received a message from Max. It read, ‘Look after Raf. ‘  
It had been 3 days now and nothing; no one had heard of or seen Max. Magnus had tried everything he could, so far nothing. The night patrols had stopped after another 5 shadow hunters were killed and the vampires from the other quarters had decided to be neutral. They would not get involved, this was not there fight. There were a couple of Individual vampires that were friendly, but they could do nothing.  
Raf was struggling; Anna was grieving for her brother and wanted to be with her family. None of the others new why the attacks were happening, Just another Vampire attack. If they had Alec new knew the other shadow hunters would demand he hand over the blue warlock. After all, Max as cute and popular as he was, was not one of them and it would solve the issue and stop the shadow hunters from being killed.  
Magnus had not slept for days either. He had tried everything, but there was no trace. Max had brushed up on his cloaking spells. Alec had returned home. It seemed empty. Magnus waited for him to come into the kitchen to kiss him hello. Alec didn’t, he walked directly into Max’s room. Lying on his bed and Magnus left him there.   
It was 7:30 in the morning, Jace received a message- It will end tonite S&C. Neither Magnus nor Alec were answering their phones. Jace headed straight over to the apartment. Raf answered the door and hugged Jace as he entered.   
“Where’s your Dad.” Raf put his head down and pointed to Max’s room. Jace looked at Alec lying on Max’s bed.  
“Where’s Magnus?” Raf pointed to the Library. There was Magnus asleep in a chair with almost every book he own spread across benches and the floor, all opened at different sections.  
Raf whispered. “They haven’t talked for days.” Raf ran his hands through his hair.  
Jace placed his hand on Rafs shoulder. “They will be ok” Raf did not believe him.   
Jace woke Alec & Magnus up and showed him the message. No one knew exactly what it meant and Magnus and Alec hated the unknown, it made them feel vulnerable.  
Alec sat at the table, “I just don’t understand how or why you cannot find him.” He looked directly at Magnus.   
Magnus sighed, “Because he does not want to be found.”   
Alec shook his head, His voice stern, “I do not care. I want him found and I want him back here where he belongs.”   
“I am going into the 3rd quarter tonight.” Alec shook his head.   
“The message said no shadow hunters, not any warlocks.”   
Magnus stood from the table. Raf stood, “Papa, I can’t lose you too.”   
That was exactly what Alec was thinking.   
The sun was up and it looked like it was going to be a lovely summer’s day. By 3pm, the clouds were grey and the forecast had changed to “unknown” the weather forecasters had no idea what was happening. Magnus did, he just hoped he was wrong. The wind was picking up and the sky had turned black with heavy rain and the thunder and lightning rolled across the sky.  
Max walked into the 3rd quarter, drew a pentagram with an arrow pointing down and stood in the middle of it starting to chant. Holding his arms up to the sky and the rain fell around him.   
Alec was standing in the rain on the balcony. Magnus had left and Alec felt so alone. His last words to Magnus were not kind and if anything happened to Magnus he would never forgive himself.   
There was a knock at the door, it was Jace, soaking wet. “Come on, let’s go”   
Alec looked at him, “but the message? “   
Jace smiled. “Didn’t say we couldn’t stand on the boundary line.” Raf was going to. If his family were about to die, he would, one way or another- be with them.  
A fork of lightening hit the top of Max’s hand. It hurt as he captured its power still chanting. His body shaking. He could sense her and he was ready for whatever may happen. He could do no more.   
Veronica felt a pull; she had no option but to go, as the crack of thunder hit. She felt it and it through her into the wall. “What magic is this” she hissed. The closer she got to Max, the harder it was, almost like she was being pulled into a wind tunnel. Then she heard the screams. Her minions were crying in pain, holding their hands over her ears. They were being tortured.   
Another Crack of thunder, another strike of lightning. The more that came, the more pain Max felt but that was nothing compared to Veronica.  
She had been summoned to him; she was fighting the pull into the pentagram as all she could hear was the constant screaming of her own. She stood in awe watching the blue warlock who was so strong and powerful.  
“What magic is this!” she screamed.  
Magnus stood on the outer rim watching. He couldn’t believe it. Max was channelling the elements all at once, Wind, electricity & water, a fatal mix for anyone. Magnus could do it, but he had never tried channelling them all together. He looked at the pentagon and the arrow. Max was opening the gates to hell! Another strike of lightning lifted Max off the ground. Veronica was holding her ears, listening and feeling every vampire’s death around her. She had had enough.  
“Stop, stop!” she screeched.   
Max had not finished. Veronica was now kneeling at his feet inside the pentagram. Max looked at her and finally spoke.   
“This is for Marcus, Henry, Attalla” He listed all the shadow hunters that she had slaughtered.”  
Veronica felt her legs get heavy, she noticed that they had started to turn a different colour. She could not feel them.  
“Who are you?” Max did not tell her, her body started to turn to rock.  
Magnus watched as Max formed wings and venomous snakes started forming in his hair, his eyes started glowing, Magnus turned quickly. The noise was unbearable.  
Alec and Jace were standing up the lane literally with their toes on the border line. Jace turned to Alec wincing at the noise, “Screaming vampires, that’s got to be good right?” Alec did not know. Then Raf replied, “Fk yeah!”   
Alec looked at Raf, “What are you doing here?”  
“95% of my family are here Dad, where else can I go.”  
Alec smiled as Jace shrugged and laughed, “Apart from the Math, he is right Alec.” Raf was wearing the chain Max had left.  
The whaling of vampires in pain on mass was only just drowned by the fall of rain and claps of thunder. Max watched as Veronica tried to fight it, but she could not. Her body started to stiffen and in minutes she was solid stone. She pleaded and begged for her life as the curse slowly edged its way through her body.   
It was not over yet. Max quickly lowered his hands and as if he was smashing a piece of glass with his fist, the ground opened up with the curse finally consuming her leaving her looking mummified with her fangs out and her mouth open.   
Veronica was sent to where she belonged. Hell! Her minions simply disintegrated having also been turned to stone and then ash. The hole to hell closed and before Max knew what was happening; Magnus pulled him from the pentagram. Where max collapsed. 80% of his body burned. The lightning and thunder had stopped and it was raining. Magnus carefully held him. Max was barely alive by the time Jace and Alec appeared.  
Alec looked at Magnus. “Is he alive?”  
Magnus held him, “Barely”  
Raf knelt beside him, “Oh Maxi”  
Jace looked at Magnus, “What in freaking angels was that?” Magnus smiled.   
“That was the new High Warlock of Brooklyn channelling his ancestors- I believe he is actually from Greek decent.”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Let's get him home.”


	17. It comes in 3's

It had been 6 weeks and while Max was looking a lot better, he was still not conscious. Magnus had assured Raf and Alec he would be ok, his body was simply healing itself, it took an amazing amount of power and energy to do what he did. Magnus still wasn’t sure how he did it however Magnus was using this time to brush up on his Greek mythology.   
Reports from all over the world had started coming in that large groups of vampires had simply vanished for no reason, disintegrating into dust. They would all be sires of Veronica she was a very old vampire and had travelled far and wide.   
Alexander had started training again. For the last 2 weeks he had been staying at the Institute as he had a huge fight with Magnus. There had just been so much pressure and so much stress Alexander had lashed out and said things he regretted, he felt weak and hopeless. He could not bear to watch Max just lying in his bed. He did not know what to say to Magnus, It had been a week since Alec and Magnus had spoken at all.   
It was Saturday morning and Raf had woken early. He peered into his parent’s bedroom and there was Magnus sleeping alone. He then went in and checked on Max. There was still no change.   
Magnus woke up to the smell of burning pancakes and Raf cursing. Raf had never made breakfast before. He didn’t have to. Magnus leaned against the fridge, “Hey Raf, How’s it going”   
Raf was exhausted. There was flour everywhere. Raf nodded, “How does it look like its going? Is Dad coming around today?”   
Magnus shrugged, “I don’t know”  
There was a knock at the door, Magnus went to answer it, It was Andy and he had a gift in his hand.  
“Hi Sorry I didn’t call, It’s not a lot, I just wanted to wish Raf a Happy Birthday.”   
Magnus eyes bulged out of his head. How could they have forgotten his 18th Birthday? There had just been so much going on. Magnus had to think quickly, “Um, It’s not a good time right now-Hey can you get some friends together and be here about 6?.”  
Andy smiled. “Sure- How many,”   
Magnus replied handing back the present, “Just friends. You can give the gift to him tonite.” Magnus slammed the door in Andy’s face and grabbed his phone.   
Alec was still asleep when he answered his phone, It was Magnus and Alec’s heart skipped a beat.  
He called Alec, “Alexander what day is it!”  
Alec was half asleep, “It’s Saturday Magnus”  
Magnus sighed, “No Alexander, the date,”  
Alec replied, “21st. “  
Magnus sighed again, “Which is what Alexander?”  
Alexander suddenly was wide awake. “Shit, Rafs birthday- I’ll be there in 10”  
Alec jumped in the shower and through on jeans and a black t shirt. He was there in 15, His hair still wet.  
He walked in through the door and Magnus stood in the kitchen. “He’s in his room talking to Anna, I have organised a party for tonite, and it starts at 6- Come if you want.”   
Alec nodded “Magnus can we talk”   
Magnus shook his head, “Can we just focus on Raf today.”   
Alec nodded.   
Raf walked out of his room. “DAD” Raf hugged him.   
“Happy 18th Raf”   
“Thanks Dad. I thought you had forgot” They all had breakfast together, but it wasn’t the same. Max wasn’t there and they all felt it.   
Magnus cut in, “I thought we would have a family dinner about 6”   
Raf sat there. “It won’t be the same without Max; I really don’t feel like it.”   
Magnus looked at him, “I know it’s hard Raf, But Max isn’t dead, he is just sleeping, I think Max would be really upset if he thought that he was the reason you didn’t celebrate your birthday.”   
Alec agreed  
Raf sighed, “Makes it a bit hard when half my family is gone”   
Raf looked at Alec, Magnus spoke, “Raf, your Dad and I might be fighting, but that has nothing to do with you. We are both here, we are here now, and we will always be here for you and Max.”   
Raf had received many birthday wishes. Alec had checked on Max, kissed him on the forehead and after a few hours would return for the party.  
It was 5 o’clock and Magnus was in getting changed and Raf was in the shower, Max walked out and helped himself to the fridge. He grabbed the chocolate milk and nearly drank 2 litres. Max looked around, It looked like there was going to be a party.   
Max noticed that Raf was in the shower, He banged on the door and opened it “Hurry up- I want a shower.” Raf nearly fell through the shower screen, he was so excited the water was left running and Raf ran out and hugged him, “By the angels, Raf, your all wet- get off me.”   
Raf laughed, “Oh Max,” he had grabbed a towel and just hugged him.   
Max shook him off, “I can’t eat if you’re hugging me.”   
Magnus walked out expecting to see Alec, he stood and smiled and gave Max the biggest hugged, with tears rolling down his face Magnus placed his hands on his head, and “Oh I have missed you- Are you ok?” Magnus looked at him smiling.  
“No Papa, I am hungry, why is everyone hugging me?”  
Magnus stepped back, “You’ve been recovering for 6 weeks Max”  
Max raised his eyebrows, “Really no wonder I am hungry, Where’s Dad and why the party?”  
Raf put his head down, Magnus spoke, “He will be back soon, its Rafs 18th birthday.” Raf had tears running down his face he turned to Max and said, “This is the best present ever.”  
Max jumped into the shower. Alec arrived and Magnus was a little thrown by the fact that Alec gone to a lot of effort, He had a dark purple silk collared shirt on and black suit pants and was wearing the chain Magnus had bought him for their 1st wedding anniversary. Magnus caught his breath; he looked gorgeous, tired but absolutely gorgeous.  
Raf and Magnus were standing in the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces. Magnus and Raf started giggling. Alec looked confused, “Ok, what’s so funny- Is it the shirt?” They both shook their heads.   
“Dad, can you hear anything, anything odd.”   
Alec looked around, “Why is the shower running” Alec looked at Raf & Magnus and went straight into Max’s room. He was gone. Alec opened the bathroom door, “Oh Max”  
“By the Angels, can you not hug me until I get out?” Alec laughed and shook his head, “Noo”  
Max laughed. Alec stepped out of the bathroom, a little wet. The shirt stuck to his chest. Magnus walked up to him, “Nice shirt Alexander looks good on you.”   
Alexander smiled. “It’s great that Max is back, is he ok?” Magnus nodded, “I think so”  
The relief on all their faces was immediate. Alec went to hug Magnus but Magnus pulled away and shook his head.  
It was 6o’clock and the door bell rang. Andy and some friends turned up. Andy gave Raf his present, It was a drawing of Raf & Max, one from a photo Andy had seen in the lounge room.   
Raf hugged him, “It is so perfect. Thanks.” The card read, To Raf the greatest brother and friend-Love Andy & Max.   
Andy smiled, “I thought since Max couldn’t get you anything-“Raf hugged him again as Andy started to get a little emotional. Raf looked at him, “Its perfect, Head out to the balcony, I’ll be out in a second.” Andy nodded, He turned the corner and there stood Max, “Now you, you can hug me” Max placed his finger on his chest. Andy did exactly that, He stood and hugged him wrapping his arms tightly around him and kissed the top of his head, “Oh Max, am I glad to see you.”   
Max smiled, “I am glad you are!” Andy looked at his face and placed his finger on his lips, leant down and kissed him.   
Magnus and Alec had been staring at each other since he arrived. It was almost like they were having a silent conversation as they both navigated to guests and the room.  
Jace opened the door and Anna was standing there- Jace smiled and winked at her, “Can you just wait here for one second” Jace closed the door, grabbed Raf by the collar and shuffled him to the door, “It’s for you!” Raf opened the door he just stood staring Anna had a black top and long red skirt with a slight split up the back and little black heels. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a little make up. She looked stunning. Not over dressed, and quite conservative, but stunning.  
Anna smiled lent in and kissed him on the lips, she had her hands around his neck and he had hold of her waist, she flinched as he pulled her inn but Raf held her firm and pulled even harder on her waist.   
Raf whispered into her ear, “Oh Happy birthday to me.” Anna giggled. Raf turned and noticed the present by the door, “Oh is that a didgeridoo?”   
Anna smiled. “Well it ain’t a hair dryer”   
Raf laughed, “I love you” Anna nodded, “I love you to Raf.”   
Jace opened the door wondering where they were, Raf handed him the present. “Give me 5” Jace smiled, “Hey it’s your party”   
Raf turned to Anna, “I do really love you.” He kissed her again, “and I really love you Raf” she giggled. “Really Anna?”   
Anna smiled, ‘Really Raf” Raf nuzzled into her neck and whispered, “Promise” Anna laughed, “I promise- But I think we do need to go in.”   
Raf nodded. “You are so beautiful” Anna blushed. No one had ever said that to her before.  
Magnus and Alec watched them walk back in holding hands. Everyone was having a great time, it was getting late and Magnus noticed Alec staring at him as he walked on the other side of the room.  
It was time to cut the cake. It was time for the speech. Raf stood with Anna holding his hand.   
“Firstly, thanks to Dad & Papa for the party, and thanks to everyone for coming and the lovely gifts. I just have a couple of things I want to say. I would like to take this moment to thank Anna for all her support, especially the last couple of weeks, they have been hard for all of us, especially Dad & Papa – I could not have got through it without her and here’s to my baby brother, Max. It’s great that he is up and feeling better” Magnus and Alec looked at each other with Alec lowering his head.  
The party had been a great success and everyone had started leaving. Max watched as Alec and Magnus stood speaking, Magnus leaned over and fixed his collar.  
Max and Andy, Raf & Anna were all watching from the balcony.  
Max smiled, “bet you 5, there back together in 30.”  
Raf shook his head, “I’ll take that- Papa is really pissed –It’ll be at least an hour.”   
Max smiled, “seriously, this is how it goes.”   
Anna laughed, “I think it’s great your Dads are cool.”  
Raf and Max laughed at each other-Raf was playing with her hair, “they are freaks, you have no idea what we have to put up with they love so hard and so big.”   
Max finished the sentence, “When they don’t it’s War”   
The party was over and Alec was helping Magnus clean up.  
Alec was standing in front of Magnus “Magnus, I want to talk to you.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No this is not the best time Alexander, It’s been a long long day and I think we are all exhausted and I don’t want to say something I will regret- if you want to stay-be my guest”   
“I don’t want to be your guest,” Alec stepped into Magnus.  
Magnus sighed, “You left us Alexander, when things got too hard and I needed you, we needed you, you left! It was your call.”  
Alec nodded, “You know it’s not my fault I am stupid- Shadow Hunter remember.” Magnus was not laughing or smiling.   
“And what next Alexander, I never thought you could walk out on us. And for you to tell me...”  
Alec cut him off- “Oh Magnus, I never meant any of it.”  
Magnus stepped back, “Just because you walk in here with a fancy shirt and look absolutely gorgeous, Don’t think”   
Alec smiled; “You like the shirt- I picked it myself” Magnus raised his eyebrow.   
Raf & Andy were snuggled on the couch on the balcony with Anna & Raf cuddling on the outdoor swing.  
Max asked Raf, “Hey what did you get for your secret wish?”   
Raf looked at him, “I haven’t had it yet. Max you are a legend.” He leapt up, and kissed Max on the head.  
Raf entered the kitchen knowing he was interrupting, “Hey Dad, Papa- Do I still get my secret wish. Magnus smiled, as long as it is not a whale like your 13th birthday request. Alec laughed, he remembered that. Raf smiled, he remembered that as well, he ran away to Uncle Jace’s because Magnus would not gift him a blue whale.   
Raf nodded, “Fair enough. In honour of my brother Max, which was the best birthday present ever so no magic will beat that sorry Papa! There’s only 1 thing I really want, and I am prepared to surrender all further birthday requests. Magnus and Alec both raised their eyebrows.  
As he stood closer to Magnus Raf lent in and lowered his voice, touching Magnus on his chest with his hand on his heart “Max and I need you to forgive and make up with Dad and Dad needs you to forgive him- That is all I want. Papa...”   
Magnus stood looking at Raf, “You are asking a lot Raf.”  
“Hey you only turn 18 once Papa!”  
Magnus smiled and nodded, “ok, just for you”  
“Papa you are a freaking legend!” Raf lent in and kissed him on the cheek. I think we are all going to chill on the balcony. It’s a nice night and it’s been a great day. I might just grab some blankets and chips, Oh almost forgot.”Raf walked back into his room rummaged around and headed back onto the balcony.  
Alec stood staring at Magnus he had no idea what Raf’s request was.  
Alec stared at Magnus “Well What it is?”   
“Alexander, I am pissed at you. “   
Alec did not let Magnus finish. “Magnus, I am sorry for being an idiot-I was just consumed by it”   
Magnus looked at Alec, “Not good enough”  
Alec put his hand on Magnus face. “Magnus I know I hurt you, really hurt you- let me make it up to you. Please forgive me.”   
Magnus touched Alec on the arm, “You were the one that stood there and agreed , for better or worse, and went it got worse, you left ME- not them ME. God knows what would have happened if Max didn’t make it?, and would we be having this conversation if Max was still in bed? You cannot come and go when you please and after 20 years 3 months , 2 weeks and 6 days, I expect more. I deserve more, they deserve more!”  
Alec nodded, “ I know, I will make it right Magnus, I promise. 20 years , 3 months. 2 weeks and 6 days is pretty specific.”  
Magnus looked at Alec and his heaving chest as he played with Alecs collar “and I remember every single beautiful second Alexander, but you ever do that again and the gates of hell will look like a picnic compared to where I will send you.”  
Alec grabbed Magnus and kissed him hard on the lips. He had missed him so much. Magnus sighed as Alecs fingers lightly ran down the back of his shirt.  
“I promise Magnus, it will never happen again.”  
Raf & Anna, Max and Andy all yelled in excitement and clapped and cheered.   
Alec and Magnus started to laugh. Alec pulled away, “So what was his wish? Let me guess a double bed?”  
Magnus shook his head, “Nope, It was for me to forgive you.”  
Alec smiled, “We have great kids Magnus.”   
Magnus smiled, “I do like that shirt, It would look great on the bedroom floor, matches the carpet.”  
Alec grabbed him around the waist, “Oh YES. Make up sex! My favourite.”   
Magnus smirked, “You have a lot of making up to do. Like a lot Alexander”  
Alexander ran his finger down where Magnus shirt buttoned; “Stealth Rune” Magnus chuckled.  
“Come on Mighty warrior, Let’s go to bed- I owe you a hickey.”   
Alec looked out at the balcony. “What about them?”  
Magnus looked, “They will be fine –I doubt they are going to have sex.  
Alec winced, “Oh that’s not fair, You know I can’t think of my kids having sex!”  
Magnus laughed, “Live on the edge Alexander.”  
Raf & Max were relieved. That was their biggest fight yet and though Max had missed all of it, his family was back to normal, not that there was anything normal about them.  
Max fell asleep on Andy’s chest. Andy smiled making sure the blanket was keeping him warm and fell to sleep himself.   
Anna was laying in between Rafs legs she looked at Andy and Max, “Oh look at them, and they are so cute.”   
Raf smiled. “Anna-There is something I want to ask you?”   
“Shoot” Anna smiled  
Raf was a little hesitant “Will you marry me?”   
Anna turned to face him, “Sorry?”  
Raf repeated, “Anna, Marry me.”  
Anna smiled, “Shouldn’t we have sex first”  
Raf smiled, “Why- I love you for you. We’ll work all the other stuff out.”  
Anna smiled; “Yes!” she nodded and repeated herself. “Yes, I will”  
Raf pulled his junior graduation ring out and placed it on her finger.  
“I know it’s not a lot, I will get you another one. “  
Anna smiled, “It’s perfect”   
He grabbed her and kissed her passionately, It was the first time they had ever kissed like that, he felt her hard against him but it didn’t freak him out, If anything, it felt nice, and this time he pulled her even closer, his hand running down to her butt.   
Anna sighed, “Oh Raf” They kissed for ages. With the blanket over the top of them and fully clothed they eventually drifted off to sleep with Raf whispering, “Well this will give us something to talk about at breakfast.”  
Andy was already awake, he had to leave early, and He was babysitting. He kissed Max good bye and promised to pop in later in the afternoon. Max walked him out and went straight to bed.  
Raf woke and slid out from Anna, she rolled over and he covered her with a blanket. He saw the ring on her finger and kissed her on the forehead.  
He grabbed some juice and sat on the lounge planning his future. Alexander woke and ran his hand down Magnus side. “I am doing breakfast”   
Over the next hour everybody was up including Max as he smelt bacon and eggs.   
They all sat around the table. Raf spoke, “Um, just one thing- I proposed to Anna and she said yes.”  
Alec spoke first, “Congratulations, Um I don’t mean to sound negative, but don’t you think you should go out for a bit longer before you make that commitment?”   
Raf smiled, “Oh don’t worry Dad- We have decided not to have sex until we are married.” Magnus smiled watching Alec’s face go slightly red.  
“Well that’s up to you, as long as you both are happy.” Magnus was so proud of Alec. He leant over and kissed him then stood up and hugged Anna and Raf.   
Max had a mouthful of food and he looked and waited until Alec had a mouthful of coffee before saying, “Oh not me, I can’t wait to get Andy’s pants off.” Alec’s coffee flew out of his mouth everywhere, even Magnus gagged on his toast.   
Max winked at Alec, “Oh I have still got it- Too easy Dad.”  
Alec smiled, “I think I preferred it when you were sleeping, Magnus magic his pants so they never come off“   
Raf laughed and shook his head “Welcome to the Lightwood-Banes Anna”


	18. Oh so nearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sexual content in this chapter

Raf and Anna had told Anna’s parents and everyone was very supportive. They were simply two young people in love and for now that were all they needed. They had not set a date for the wedding and given their ages and lack of career and money. Raf had thought about a year.  
Max was still very tired, it would be another week or so before he returned to school, his hands were still bandaged and Magnus wanted to make sure he was fully recovered first.  
Magnus and Alec were in the kitchen with Max  
Magnus placed the paper down, “so Max we do really need to talk about what happened- How did you manage to channel Medusa.”  
Max leaned back swallowing his food and nodded.  
“Well I didn’t know exactly, I found a descendant spell and combined it with an element spell seemed the most logical. It actually did not go as planned. I thought I could channel light and she would just disintegrate. I was just hoping the descendant spell would help. Thank the angels it wasn’t Athena, the goddess of love- that might have been awkward.”  
Magnus smiled and Alec chuckled. Magnus sat back, “The thing is Max, to be able to channel that much power at your age, really needs to be managed. You need to learn how to use it after all I think you could be the next High Warlock of Brooklyn, but if you can’t control it and don’t understand it, you could do yourself and those you love some serious damage.”  
Max lowered his head, “Firstly, High Warlock of Brooklyn is your thing, and I don’t want it. I am a bit angry with both of you though” Magnus and Alec looked at each other. Magnus was a little taken a back.  
Alec lent in and placed his hand on Max’s asking “Why?”  
Max swallowed his food, “Because you treat me like a baby, you both hid things from me and it made it worse. All those shadow Hunters, friends- died and they died because of me. You gave me no option because you never would have agreed, and yet- It was the right thing to do.  
Alec raised his eyebrow and Magnus watched and listened. The door bell rang, Alec turned to Magnus, “That will be for you!”  
Magnus opened the door and there was a bunch of 20 purple and pink full stemmed Orchids in full flower with a card that read 20 years, 3 months. 2 weeks and 7 days –always Alexander. Magnus caught his breath whispering to himself -Oh Alexander.! Magnus walked into the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase and placed them on the bench as Alec and Max were talking. Magnus sat back down as Alec spoke.  
“Yes, I know, you are right. You have been treated like a baby, so I think we need to come up with some new family rules, Papa and I will have a chat and we’ll go from there. As long as you understand, we are not all equal in this house. I promise to be more understanding. But you can’t have it both ways either, you need to talk to us about things, we will work them out together.”  
Alec looked at Magnus who was already smiling at him.  
“Magnus, Have you got anything you’d like to add. “ Magnus smiled and shook his head, “No, seems quite reasonable”  
Max nodded. “That would be great. Do you mind if I hook up with Andy and go to the mall, he wants to do some shopping and I haven’t been out for ages?”  
Magnus nodded, “I do really want to speak some more about your power Max, It is serious.”  
Max nodded and went into the shower. Alec picked his cup off the table and took it over to wash it in the sink as he turned there was Magnus directly behind him, inches from him. Alec smiled, “so you like the flowers then?”  
Magnus nodded, “You never fail to amaze me Alexander.”  
Alec leaned in and kissed him on the neck as he gently raked his hand down Magnus side. Magnus purred dropping the tea towel, he lent down looking up at Alexander, “While I’m down here!” Magnus unzipped Alec’s pants.  
“Magnus, Max!”  
“Alexander, Max will stay there until you yell at him to get out.”  
Alec was so hard he had his hands clenched to the bench as Magnus took all of him in his mouth. Alec groaned. After last night he already had 1 hickey on the inside of his left thigh, now he had one on his right. Alec’s hips started to thrust and Magnus was not slowing down. Alec ran his hands through Magnus hair.  
“Magnus, I’m going to..” Magnus felt Alec come in his mouth he swallowed it all, holding Alec’s thighs as his body shaked.  
Magnus grabbed the tea towel and wiped the corner of his mouth as he pulled up Alec’s pants. Alec kissed him hard. “Oh by the angels Magnus.” Magnus smiled.  
The shower was still running. Alec collected himself and walked over knocking on the door- 2 mins Max. It was five before Max got out of the bathroom. Alec and Magnus were sitting at the table when Max left to catch up with Andy. The minute the door closed and Max was gone. Alec grabbed Magnus and said , “shower”  
Andy and Max met at the comic book store, they hid around the corner and started kissing. Max rubbed the outside of Andys jeans with his hand, and sighed and whispered, “oh Max- No not here”  
Max rolled his tongue into Andy’s ear and whispered, “I want to be with you- I want to feel you, so badly”.  
Andy wanted the exact same thing. “We are not having our first sex next to a dumpster”  
Max laughed, “probably not the best start –How about Public toilet”  
Andy chuckled, “No- that’s not happening either!”  
They finally decided to go shopping. Andy had bought some jeans and a couple of shirts. It was getting late so they decided to head back with Andy walking Max home through the park. It was nearly sunset and Max wanted to sit and watch the boats all coming into the harbour- It was very peaceful. Andy stood behind him wrapped his arms around his neck. Max lent back to feel Andy against him.  
“You keep doing that and I will not be responsible for what happens” Max placed his hand behind him and started stroking Andy over his jeans. Andy’s breathing became hard.  
Andy grabbed Max and pulled him into the thicker brushes, “Are you sure, this is what you want-“  
Max nodded “Please.”  
They kissed and Andy whispered, “On your knees,” Andy undid his pants and pulled Max’s pants down; he ran his hand down his back, “You are so beautiful Max” then squeezed his ass cheeks. They both stopped.  
“Well, Well- Look what we have here- I think you two better come with us.” There stood two people dressed in a blue uniform, one female and one male. They were the local Police. Max and Andy could not move quickly enough.  
Andy spoke first, “We didn’t do anything” The female officer spoke next, “Sorry sweetheart, pants down equals indecent exposure-possibly assault of a minor” Andy just stood there.  
Max spoke next, “But we didn’t do anything,” The male police officer spoke next, “Well son, we’ll discuss that down at the station, while we wait for your parents. Come on”  
Max tried to porthole, there was nothing. He tried a stun spell so they could run nothing. He tried a block spell, still nothing. He looked at Andy, “I can’t do anything”  
Andy and Max were being shuffled towards a car. Andy noticed Max was scared, What about your warlock mark; Max shook his head and shrugged.  
Andy whispered, “what are we going to do?”  
Max smiled, “its ok. Trust me. Sir, I need to tell you something,”  
The policeman was still walking guiding him by the arm to the car. “That’s alright son, you can tell me down the station.”  
“Yes, but can you contact my uncle Luke Garroway so he knows we are coming?”  
“The policeman turned to him “You mean Commander Garroway” Max nodded.  
The policeman looked at him and opened the door to the police car, “Watch your head son, What's your name?”  
Max replied, “Max Lightwood Bane.”  
The Police woman followed the same procedure with Andy. The policeman contacted headquarters on his radio to see if this young man was indeed the commander’s nephew. The information was validated. The policewoman and policeman stood at the back of the car with their backs to Andy & Max. They were both having a little laugh. The Police weren’t stupid, they knew what they were seeing, 2 young boys in love. The older policeman spoke, “I almost feel guilty- Ok let’s take them in”.  
They walked into the station and sat down. Max was asked for his parents contact details. He gave the name, Jace Lightwood.  
Jace picked up his phone, the first question was? “Is this Mr Jace Lightwood Bane.”  
Jace sat up. “Yes,”  
“Sir we have your son Max here, he has been arrested for Indecent exposure in a public place.”  
Jace replied, “WHAT”  
“Sir, he is here and he is safe, could you please come to the station.”  
Jace grabbed his jacket. “ I will be there in 10.”  
He met Luke in the foyer, Luke told him Max and Andy had been busted almost having sex in the park. They weren’t charged, but they did get a warning, there was something else though. Max had stated to Luke he had lost his magic.  
Jace signed for both of them, “Come on Romeo & Juliet let’s get you home.” Andy was dropped off first and then Jace dropped off Max.  
“Uncle Jace, Can you talk to dad and get him to let Andy stay?” Jace laughed.  
“Noooo. This is all you Max. You want to be treated like an adult; You’ll have to fight your own battles. Does Magnus know you haven’t got any power?”  
Max shook his head, “I didn’t know until I tried a stun spell at the park.”  
Jace pulled up outside, “ Max, just tell them, Your Dad & Papa are all loved up – I know what their like- this would be the perfect time. Just be honest, you might be surprised, call me and let me know what happened.”  
Max nodded and walked into the apartment.  
Alec smiled, “Great timing Max, dinner is 2 mins, How was shopping” Magnus and Alec were in the kitchen and Raf was setting the table.  
Max smiled, “Yeah good” They all sat down to eat.  
Raf told everyone about lunch with Anna’s family, there were lots of them with her Grandmother coming all the way from Australia and the stories he had been told, he was very excited, he tried this black thick paste spread on bread called vegemite, It was awful, very salty. But he did have these other biscuits called Anzac Biscuits and he had bought some home with an invitation for the whole family to come next week. It was the first time Alec noticed Raf hadn’t actually eat anything while speaking. Raf was right about the biscuits, they were delicious.  
Max sat eating and smiling as if he was interested. “So Max what else did you get up to today.”  
Max breathed in, Magnus had a glass of wine in his hand and Alec was eating some chicken.  
“Well apart from nearly being arrested for nearly having sex in the park with Andy, I also do not seem to be able to even make a simple stun spell or Porthole. Oh and uncle Luke says Hi!” Max flashed his teeth and Magnus dropped the glass in his hand, it smashed all over the floor. Alec leaned in unsure of what he had just heard, “Sorry?”  
Max nodded, “True story. And after our conversation earlier today, before you self combust, just know I am being honest, and I would like to put on the table, that I would like my boyfriend to stay overnight with me in my room where we will definitely be having some kind of sexual contact! Ooo those biscuits are delicious.”  
Alec still couldn’t believe it, “You were arrested having sex in the park?”  
Max shook his head, “No. We were NEARLY arrested, for NEARLY having sex in the park?”  
Alec had stopped eating, “You had sex.”  
Max shook his head, “No, we would of had we not been busted”  
Alec turned to Magnus and looked back at Max, “Fine, I will let Andy’s parents know and if they agree, only on weekends.” Max couldn’t believe it. Raf couldn’t believe it. Magnus could not believe it.  
Max saw the look on Magnus face. He did not look happy.  
Magnus cleaned the glass up with a flick of his hand and turned to Max, “Don’t you think you’ve got more important things to worry about than sex.” Alec was taken aback. He thought Magnus would be ok with Andy staying over.  
Max looked directly to him, “No, not really- I don’t care if I can do magic or not! To be honest, I don’t even want to be a warlock; I’d rather be mundane,  
Magnus caught his breath, so did Raf.  
Max got up from the table and walked into his room and Magnus walked out onto the balcony.  
Alec sat there looking at Max walk into his room and Magnus walk out onto the balcony.  
Raf looked at both of them and passed Alec the plate, “Wanna a biscuit.”  
Max walked back out, grabbed two biscuits and went into his room.


	19. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 19  
Alec left Max to his room and walked out onto the balcony,Touching Magnus arm, “Hey, I thought you would be ok with Andy staying over, better that than having sex in a park-Right? And I know Andy’s dad, there is no way he is going to agree.”  
Magnus turned and looked at him and smiled, “it’s not that, Alexander Warlocks do not simply lose their power, they choose not to use it, and eventually it will send them crazy. Max may want to have sex, but I do not think he is ready. I think he is scared and I think Max thinks if he has sex he will be all grown up.”  
Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, “Do you want me to talk to him? I thought about what you said, you are right, and though I am a mere shadow hunter, I should be able to talk to my sons about anything. “  
Magnus smiled, “Oh there is nothing mere, about you Alexander.”  
Alexander smiled, “Don’t be too hard on Max; he has been through quite a lot.”  
Magnus nodded. Alec was right; the last 2 months have been crazy for Max.  
Max and Raf were ready for school. Magnus wanted Max to stay, but Max missed his friends and really wanted to go. He also wanted to avoid any conversation about his powers with Magnus. Andy turned up and they left together. Raf finished getting dressed and went to pick Anna up. Alec and Magnus sat at the table- neither of them had received a kiss good bye, just a quick goodbye and out the door they flew. It was the first time ever. The table was still in one piece.  
Magnus felt sad, Alec smiled, “Our babies are growing up Magnus.”  
Magnus huffed, “Never too old to give your parents a kiss goodbye.”  
Magnus removed himself from the table and Alec grabbed his arm, “Well I best make up for our son’s lack of consideration.” Alec kissed him on the check and raised his voice pretending to be Max “See ya Dad, see ya Papa- and you say,”  
Magnus smiled “Bag Max!”  
Then Alec leaned in and kissed him on the other cheek and spoke pretending to be Raf, “See Ya Dad- See ya pops!” Magnus smirked and shoved Alec.  
The door bell rang. Magnus looked at Alec, “Who could that be at this hour.” Alec smirked, “Perhaps Max and Andy have been busted again.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrows, “That is not funny Alexander”  
Magnus went to the door and there was a large rounded man with a huge bunch of roses, every single colour imaginable, there was a card. It read, 20 years, 3 months. 3 weeks –Happy Anniversary -always Alexander. Magnus smiled placing the flowers on the bench and walked up to Alexander, “They are beautiful, you are beautiful” Alec was always at his best when Magnus was happy. The flowers had little to do with it. For Magnus, it was always about the effort.  
Alexander called Andy’s parents. As expected, Andy’s dad had said No.  
Alec was not aware that Andy had asked his father to say No. The park had scared Andy and that was not what he had really wanted, he had got caught up in the moment and was relieved that they actually hadn’t had sex. Andy did love Max but he wanted a lot more from Max and when he did have sex, he wanted it to be special.  
Max and Andy arrived back from school with Raf. Andy turned to Max, “Can we talk” Max nodded, "sure, come on- we’ll go out on the balcony." They jumped on the lounge.  
Max looked at him, “Are you breaking up with me?”  
Andy shook his head, “Oh lordy nooo. Why would I want to do something like that? But I do want to just talk to you.” Max smiled he was relieved. Andy pulled him into him.  
Max smiled, “So what’s up”. Andy had told him the truth; He wanted to know more about Max, what he really thought about things, what he wanted to do when he got older. What his favourite colour was, but most of all, he wanted Max to ask him the same thing. He wanted Max to be invested and connected to him and that was completely separate to anything sexual. He wanted to be Max’s best friend. Andy and Max were holding hands,  
Andy spoke, “You have never asked me anything really, and I want to know why you want to go out with me?”  
Max listened and then asked, “Why do you want to go out with me?”  
Andy smiled, “That’s easy, because you are smart witty funny,have a big heart and you are one of the bravest people I know-and you are sooo cute. Your turn”  
Max turned serious, “Because you are gentle, talented and gorgeous, but most of all because you have always been there for me and you have never treated me differently and well I feel safe with you.” Andy rubbed Max’s hand, “So you understand then and you’re not angry with me”  
Max shook his head, “No I want that too, and I’m sorry I haven’t actually asked you stuff like that-So what’s your favourite food.”  
Andy smiled, “Pepperoni Pizza-Then we are good.”  
Max nodded, “more than good.”  
Andy smiled, “Great because there is something else I need to tell you.”  
Max raised his eyebrow as Andy spoke, “I like country & western music”  
Max shook his head, “oooo Noooo- that’s it- it’s over.” Max jumped up and Andy chased him, they ran around the balcony from the and into the lounge room as Andy tackled him. They were laughing – Max was trying to speak as Andy was trying to stop him. “Hey guess what everyone” Andy started tickling Max, Max screeched out with laughter, “Andy likes Country & Western.” Magnus laughed and Alec smiled. They had not heard Max laugh like that in a long time.  
It was getting late and Andy had to go. Max walked him out and waited for the lift. Max stood with his head on Andy’s shoulder then turned to him, “ I am sorry you felt pressured to have sex, I know I can be a bit full on, I didn’t mean to freak you out. You just need to tell me if I upset you. I would never do it intentionally.”  
Andy smiled, “You didn’t upset me, If I was going to have sex with anyone, especially in a park, it would be with you.”  
Max giggled. “I will take that as a compliment.”  
Max smiled as the lift door opened and Andy let go of his hand leaning into Max. “Good it was meant as one. Now kiss me.”  
Max leant in a kissed Andy gently on the lips, “I will see you tomorrow shadow hunter.” Andy smiled, “Want to play online tonite.” Max smiled and nodded. It had been a long time since they had played online.  
Max walked back in and Magnus and Raf were sitting at the table, Max looked around, “Where’s dad.” Magnus pointed to the balcony.  
Max walked out, “Are you ok dad?”  
Alec smiled. “Have a seat Max. Can you do me a favour; Can you not forget to kiss your Papa good bye in the morning?”  
Max looked confused, “I do every day.”  
Alec, “except for today, I know you and Raf are growing up, but it’s important for you to know that it means a lot to Papa, Even if you are angry with him. ” Max hadn’t even realised he was just in a hurry.  
“I am not angry with Papa; I am just avoiding the conversation. Dad I really don’t want to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I really don’t. And Papa is so serious about magic, It’s never any fun and it seems more trouble than it’s worth. It’s hard. I mean its ok for Papa, he is ancient, but I struggle with it and he doesn’t understand.”  
Alec nodded and smiled, “It is hard, everything is hard, we all struggle with everything, we struggle to learn to walk, to learn to speak, to study for school to pass the tests. Look at Raf, he struggles to count to 20, doesn’t get it right. But he is in there talking to Papa about budgets and money and he is trying to understand it. And please don’t ever refer to your Papa as ancient. I can not guarantee he won’t turn you into a toilet brush.” Max laughed. Alec continued, “You know when I met your Papa, I had never been in a relationship before, I wasn’t even sure I was ever going to meet anyone, all I did was train hard and concentrate on running the Institute. Then this gorgeous man appeared before me and I fell head over heels. Even with all his experience, he did not want to rush it. He wanted to spend time getting to know me first and build a strong beautiful relationship, that way when we did have sex, we would be connected and it would be something to cherish and protect.”  
Max nodded, “Yeah I know. Andy feels the same way, we spoke about it today. I just thought if you loved someone the next step is sex.” Alec smiled, “Oh I think there’s a lot of little steps in the middle” Max nodded. I am a bit worried though, “I think you said the word sex about 3 times without choking on it.” Alec smiled as Max widened his eyes.  
Alec looked serious,“Max-There is something else though, and I just want you to think about it. You are lucky to be a warlock. I know there is good and bad in everything and Maxi you have had a hard time lately, But I would really like to know that you have control of your power. What would happen if you and Andy had a fight and even though you don’t mean to you hurt him, you summoned god knows what. You would never forgive yourself. Or something happened to Raf on a mission and you couldn’t help. I just want you to be able to control it, You know when you were little you had a tantrum and you turned me into an Irish Wolf hound, If Papa had not been here, you would be walking me every day. I will talk to Papa about maybe lightening up a little.”  
Max smiled, “Yeah sorry about that! I promise I will try!”  
Alec roughed his hair, “that’s all I ask Max. You never know it might be fun. Don’t suppose you could just magic some of those biscuits Raf got from Anna?”  
Max smiled, “They were good! He waived his hand and a horse appeared on the balcony, “Ooops”  
Alec laughed; “Close” Max smiled and tried again, “And then a tone of biscuits dumped on Alec and over the balcony.”  
Magnus noticed what was going on and he nudged Raf who had his head in the paper looking for a part time job.  
Max smiled, “Maybe I do need a bit of practice, I’ll try again.”  
Alec smiled as he bit into one, “No leave them, we’ll get through them-Death by cookie- what a way to go”  
Max laughed and yelled to Raf and Magnus, “Does anyone want a biscuit.” Magnus and Raf came out and grabbed one from the pile around Alec.  
Magnus bit into one- “Not bad Max, Not bad at all!” Magnus turned to Alec, “Almost as sweet as you.” Alec blushed and Raf and Max rolled their eyes and said in unison, “Get a room”  
Alec received a message on his phone, it was from Jace and it read, “SCORPS”.


	20. Survival of the fitest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to rewrite from Chapter 20. I hope those who previously read the original chapters from 20-35 take the time to read the new chapters as they are completely different I hope you enjoy them and please feel free to comment.  
> For those who haven't read the other chapters- I hope you enjoy these ones.  
> Thank you  
> CrissieB

Alec stood and handed Magnus his phone. Magnus read the message from Jace, ‘SCORPS’.  
They were the worst, as if demons weren’t bad enough, crossed with scorpions, their tails could and would kill even with the slightest scratch.   
Alec looked at Magnus, “I’ve got to go.”  
Magnus new it was serious, “Do you want me to come?”   
Alec shook his head, “No, but I will call you and let you know what’s going on” Alec lent in and kissed Magnus, Looked at Raf and Max and smiled.“You two- Don’t eat all the biscuits”   
Max and Raf laughed. There were still a lot of biscuits on the balcony.  
Raf stood, “Can I come with you?”  
Alec shook his head. “No. Not this time.”  
Raf looked at him, “What is it?" Alec winced and answered, “Scorps!”

Raf sat back down. He new he was not ready for Scorps. “Be careful Dad.” 

Alec met Jace down by the docks, the only good thing about Scorps is that you could track them easily enough as they left a bright orange glow. They looked like giant cockroaches the size of pigs with scorpion tails. It was killing them that was the problem. Cutting their heads off was not enough, there tails had to be cut off as well otherwise their heads would grow back and their tails would enlarge. It was only the most experienced and strongest Shadow Hunters that were called on to fight them and they never travelled alone.

Jace and Alec carefully followed their trail. Never knowing when one would appear. Jace noticed something odd. “Alec, Look at this?”   
They came to an intersection where there was bright orange in every direction. Alec’s phone rang, It was the Institute. Manny who was on duty was getting calls from everywhere Scorps were in every quarter. There must be a hundred of them.  
Jace looked at Alec, “We can’t fight them all?”   
Alec agreed.“Jace, let’s go back to the Institute and see what we can do.”  
Alec called Magnus. “Magnus they are everywhere, I mean everywhere, I need you to find out what's the easiest way to kill them on mass. Can you do anything?”   
Magnus was working on it. He couldn't cast a spell on all of them, Could he? He was in the Library when Max walked in. "Papa-Can I ask you something?"  
Magnus was preoccupied, "Not really, I am trying to find a way to kill them without hurting anyone or thing else. I am sorry Max-Now is not a good time!"  
Max nodded, "I know but I was thinking, Could you mind control them?"  
Magnus stopped and looked at him and thought about it, "No you would have to be able to communicate with them, and I can't speak Scorp. They just make a clicking sound when they are ready to attack."   
Max nodded, "But they do eat? There must be something they eat besides people? Something they get their energy from?"  
Magnus nodded, "Possibly, as we don't know what that is? We run the risk of making it worse."

Raf came in, "Um hate to interrupt, but we have Scorps on the balcony"  
Magnus and Max ran out to the lounge room and stood watching them eat the biscuits and the lounge.

Magnus had sent a fire message to all the warlocks, they were needed. Even the vampires that were left hated Scorps. Scorps could not kill vampires as quickly as they could kill everyone else. But the sting would render a vampire paralysed. 

Alec sent a message to all Shadow Hunters, doors and windows locked. All senior shadow hunters were required for duty. It was going to be a long night.  
Magnus called him, "How's it going."  
Alec asked, "Any luck"  
Magnus answered "No But we have them on the balcony"  
Alec actually swore, "Fk. We are on our way. Can you send a porthole"

Jace and Alec arrived within seconds. 

“Jace looked at Alec- Heads or tails”  
Alec smiled; “Tails- on the count of 3”   
Jace smirked as Alec whispered- “3” They opened the door and as Jace jumped and slammed his sword through the neck of 1 Alec cut its tail. The repeated it again and again, until there were none. Alec and Jace sat on the balcony. They were exhausted.  
Jace looked at Alec, “Is it me, or is this getting harder.”  
Alec smiled. “It’s you”   
Jace smirked. “I hate Scorps more than I hate Vamps. Can I ask about the biscuits?” Alec shook his head.  
Jace picked one up and bit into it. “Oh they are good.” 

Alec turned to look at Magnus and ran inside followed by Jace. Raf and Magnus had been to busy watching Alec and Jace to notice Max.

Max was in full warlock mark and in a trance, he was making clicking noises and they were getting louder and louder and louder and quicker. Alec rang Manny at the institute. "Whats happening to the Scorps."   
Manny replied, "Nothing- they are just standing there like statues. What do we do?"  
Alec was watching Max as his eyes were starting to roll back in his head and he started to turn a different colour, brown like the scorps.

Magnus stepped back as Max started to foam at the mouth, He was transforming. It was at that moment that Magnus realised that his baby boy was in a class of his own with powers that far superseded any of his. 

Alec yelled at Manny, "Kill them all now."   
It was far easier as they were all standing still in a trance and Max started to sway and lift his body as Alec stayed and Jace went back to the institute. It only took 20 mins for them all to be killed. 

At the very same time as Jace called to say they were all dead, Max let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed yelling for water.

Alec lifted him with one hand and within two steps they were standing under a cold shower with Alec holding him feeling the heat from his body burning his hands. Max was so hot the minute the cold water hit steam left his body and after 10 minutes Max had once again become Max. Heaving for air and collapsing into Alec in tears crying as he threw up. 

Magnus and Raf were watching and Raf was crying. Max was hurting and he couldn't do anything to help his baby brother.  
The water was still running and Alec was still holding him as Max slowly stopped throwing up and his body temperature came back to normal.

Max looked up at Alec his voice hoarse and smiled, "Well that was fun."

Alec smiled and pulled him into his chest and kissed him on his head, "Fk Max. Don't ever do that again."

Max flashed his teeth, "Sorry. Can I have some chocolate milk?"

Magnus smiled, "You can have all the chocolate milk. Lets get you out of the shower."

Alec and Max stripped off their clothes and changed as Jace knocked on the door. Raf answered it, Jace walked straight to Max and hugged him.

Max smiled, "Watch the threads Uncle Jace. Hey I am going to lay down."

Raf smiled, "You can bunk in with me."

Magnus winked at Raf as he knew Raf would ensure he was okay through the night.

Max laid down on Raf's bed and Alec and Magnus and Jace sat in the lounge room. Magnus looked for Raf and Raf was stroking Max's hair telling him a bed time story as he drifted off to sleep just like he used to when he was younger or sick.

Alec smiled as Raf walked back out, "Which one was it."  
Raf laughed, "Sleeping beauty-Its his favourite."


	21. A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has seen it before and the havoc it can create. Will they manage to find the source in time or will the same thing happen again?

Andy and Max were walking though the park talking about friends that were hooking up with each other and Raf and Anna.  
Max smiled, “Anna charges me double for the biscuits”  
Andy smiled wrapping his arm around his shoulder as he kissed him on the side of the head, “That’s because she knows you steal them”  
Max laughed, “I test them for consistency!”

Andy stood still and squeezed Max’s hand. Max could already sense it.   
They stood still as Andy grabbed Max and held him behind him when they heard the rustle from above and watched the women fall out of the tree. She was hissing showing vampire fangs looking disheveled with black rings around her eyes and green skin.  
Max looked at Andy, “She doesn’t look so good”  
She was making animal noises mainly grunts and moan’s then she showed her fangs again and Andy immediately grabbed his silver dagger.  
Max was staring at her, “I have never seen a vampire like that”  
Andy was steadying himself and replied, “Me either”  
Suddenly the woman lunged at Andy recklessly and he had no choice , he stabbed her in the heart and twisted his dagger as he felt her sharp nails reef down his right arm before she fell she smiled and said, “Thank you” as she slowly turned to dust.  
Andy looked at where she had laid and then turned to Max grabbing him and checking to ensure he did not get hurt, “Are you ok baby?”

Max nodded, “ Your not though. That did not look like a normal vampire to me.”  
Andy shook his head, “No that was different, lets go back to your place and tell your dad and he can check my arm. It’s not deep though-just a scratch.”  
Max agreed knowing both Alec and Magnus would want to know about this.

Meanwhile

Simon knocked on the door and Magnus opened it with Simon walking straight in.   
Magnus noticed Simon was far more agitated than normal, “Come in-Oh look you already are.”   
Simon turned straight to Magnus, “I need to ask you something and I am being serious”  
Magnus stepped back, “Alright- Ask”  
Simon sighed, “Can you turn me into an inanimate object. Like say a ring.”  
Alec laughed, “ Or maybe a lamp”  
Simon turned and hissed, “I am in no mood for your shit today Alec. I am here to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn. This is not Shadow Hunter business.”  
Alec stood up and Magnus placed his arm on Simon’s. “Simon, No, you are here to see your friends. You need to calm down and just tell me what is going on.”  
Alec had raised his eyebrow waiting for more information. He was surprised at Simon’s attitude, he had never spoke to him like that before.  
Simon sighed and looked at Alec, “This was a bad idea-I shouldn’t have come.”  
Alec walked up to him, “Simon, I am sorry. I did not mean to be flippant. I am sorry”  
Simon nodded, “Thank you. I need some advice. I have a friend who is seeing someone and the person wants my friend to change them so they can be together forever. But my friend does not want to and it has caused a big fight and my friend is worried someone else will and he will never forgive himself.”  
Tears rolled down Simon’s cheeks and Magnus looked at Alec as Alec stood with this blank look on his face. “Are you telling me Isabelle wants you to turn her!”  
Simon nodded as Magnus caught his breath and Alec was stunned and mortified. Simon spoke quickly, “She just wants us to be together for ever. She is worried as she gets older I won’t want her”  
Magnus sighed, “Oh this sounds familiar”  
Alec looked at Magnus, he knew exactly what he was referring to and for them it was immortality. It drove Alec crazy at first and even now when he looked at Magnus he was once again faced with the absolute truth that he was getting older and Magnus was immortal.  
Simon sighed, “ and I can’t give her what she wants, she should be happy and have children and she says she doesn’t care, but she will and it’s awful and I don’t know what to do. I will loose her regardless so I thought if Magnus could turn me into a ring or something you know that would fix it.”

 

That caught Alec off guard a little. He could not believe that Isabelle wanted to be a vampire, It was ridiculous.   
Simon sighed, “She will hate me if I do and she will hate me if I don’t”  
Magnus sighed, “Oh Simon, she does not want to be a vampire she just loves you. Let me talk to her.”  
Alec looked at Simon, “Don’t you dare turn her Simon or I will kill you myself!”

They suddenly stopped as Max walked in with Andy, Andy did not look well, “Hey Papa- Quick I need your help.”  
Magnus ran over and so did Alec, Andy smiled and his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.  
Max had hold of him as he was fine up until getting into the lift and then all of a sudden he started to feel pain, “He is hurt”  
Magnus was kneeling down beside him, “What happened”  
Max was staring at Andy, “We were walking through the park and this vampire fell out of the tree, it wasn’t a normal one though, It was green and made weird noises with black circles around its eyes. It lunged at Andy and scratched him and as he stabbed it with his dagger it died.  
Magnus was waving his hands over Andy, “ Alexander! Call Andy’s dad and Simon you have a problem!Did you get scratched Max ? “  
Max shook his head as he watched Andy helpless laying before him.  
Simon looked at Magnus watching Andy writhing in pain and getting more pale, “What is it Magnus”  
Magnus was concentrating, “Hold on”  
All off a sudden he started a mini tornado above Andy’s body which was getting darker and darker as Magnus kept working it and Andy screamed in pain. Then Magnus moved the black tornado into a jar and sealed it and sighed turning to Max, “Get him some water”  
Max did and Simon looked, “What is it?”  
Magnus looked at Alec and Andy as he dressed Andy’s arm. “ This is how it started last time in the 1800’s.It is usually contracted when an infected rodent or flea bites you. In very rare cases, you can get the bacteria from material that has come into contact with an infected person.”  
Simon stopped him, “Hold on- Are you saying its the plague?”  
Magnus nodded, “ Bubonic plague to be exact- infects your lymphatic system which causes inflammation in your lymph nodes. Untreated, it can move into the blood causing septicemic plague or to the lungs causing pneumonic plague. with vampires it turns them into zombies, turns their head into jelly. Andy will be fine. He needs to rest, Though I am sure Ice cream would not hurt.”  
Max smiled and so did Andy .  
Magnus looked at Simon, “You need to find your carrier, It’s one of your own and quickly. Last time this happened 25 million people died across Europe”  
Simon agreed and called Isabelle, “Hey, I’m with Magnus, there’s a problem, a vampire has got the plague and we need to find them quickly. Can you put the word out and contact Raphael. Izzy, be careful don’t go anywhere near it-I mean it. I promise we will talk later, I love you?”  
Isabelle smiled, “I love you too. Don’t be angry with me”  
Simon left talking to Isabelle, he wasn’t angry with her he just could not agree with her and they agreed to talk about it later.

There was a knock at the door and Andy’s father walked in and sat beside Max and looked at Magnus as Magnus spoke to him, “He will be fine, I would like to keep him here though, just for a couple of days”  
Andy’s dad agreed as Max filled him in on what happened adding, “As she died she thanked him. He didn’t have a choice.It was like she wanted to. I don’t think she was attacking us, I think she wanted us to attack her”

 

Andy’s dad stayed for an hour and left when Andy fell asleep thanking Alec and Magnus for looking after him and he would put the word out as well.

Max sat beside Andy as Raf and Anna walked in. Once again the events were told and Raf and Anna both sent messages to their own networks with Alec on the phone to Jace and Luke. Raf felt badly, he should have been there to help his best friend.

Max sat staring at Andy and Magnus sat beside him, “This is not your fault Max”  
Max looked at Magnus, “I know. But Dad was right, If you hadn’t been here, I would not have been able to save Andy. I would not have known to do that and he would die”  
Magnus smiled, “Max, I have had a lot of practice. Even very experienced warlocks can not do that.”  
Max smiled, “Certainly not with the same style and flair”  
Magnus kissed him on the forehead, “ That is correct”  
Magnus moved over to where Alec was standing and placed his hand on his chest. “Andy will be fine”  
Alec nodded and kissed him, “Are you sure it’s the plague?”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes. Max description fits. There’s a very sick vampire out there somewhere Alexander”  
Alexander nodded and started to laugh as Raf thought it only fitting being Andy’s best friend that he drew on his face with pen as Anna coloured in his fingernails as Max smiled helping.

It was getting late and given the circumstances Magnus portaled Anna home and Raf offered to watch over Andy but Max was having non of it. Raf went to bed and Magnus and Alec went to make coffee watching Max.

Alec walked over to him, “Hey Max, I will watch him for a while”  
Max shook his head, “No I will stay.”  
Magnus sat down, “Max- What did you feel when you saw her?”  
Max looked at him, “Nothing”  
Magnus knew Max was lying but he did not push it, everyone was tired but Alec sensed Magnus knew more than he was letting on.   
Alec finished his coffee and kissed Max good night, “You know where we are if you need us”  
Magnus nodded and kissed him on the cheek, “See you in the morning- If you feel different or anything happens at all, anything- you come and get me.”  
Max nodded and smiled as his parents went to bed.

He watched Andy sleeping smiling at the artwork on his face and deciding that both his parents were right, he needed to take life far more seriously than he had. He needed to have confidence in his magic and be able to use it to protect those he loved. He wanted to be as good as his Papa, Magnus and as physically strong as his Dad, Alec. He had some work to do. He did feel something tonight, he was in the girls head and it was like wading through screaming custard, it was awful and he also felt the relief in her body when Andy killed her, only then was she at peace. It was an awful feeling and he didn’t want to go through that again.  
He stood up and went to his room dragging out some books on magic and started to read as he sat watching Andy who seemed peacefully asleep.

Alec pulled back the blanket and laid his arm out as Magnus snuggled in beside him, “Does it ever get any easier”  
Magnus smiled, “Apparently not my love” Magnus was playing with the thin layer of hair on Alec’s chest.  
Alec sighed, “ The Plague! Do you really think it is?”  
Magnus sighed, “I am afraid so”  
Alec caught his breath as Magnus ran his hand down lower to Alec’s thigh,”Magnus I can’t believe Isabelle wants to be turned”  
Magnus gently glided his hand over the top of Alec’s boxer shorts feeling Alec get hard at his touch as Magnus replied, “She doesn’t she just does not want to loose him. They are in love Alexander, like some body else I know”  
Alec rolled on top of Magnus and started kissing his neck as Magnus purred. Alec lifted up,”Magnus after everything we have been through I love you more today than I did yesterday and I will love you even more tomorrow. You and the boys are my life”  
Magnus eyes glowed and his heart smashed out of his chest as he pulled Alec down to him, “I love you to Alexander” Their kiss was long and passionate.  
Magnus through up a wall of silence and locked the bedroom door using his magic as Alec smiled

Max stopped, he felt the force of magic in the house that wasn’t there a minute ago and stopped as traced it coming from his parents bedroom. Max smiled realising what it was and turned to check on Andy and then back to his book. Max waved his hand and the lounge that Andy was laying on doubled in size and Max laid down beside him holding his hand as he went to sleep.


	22. Good-bye my dear friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character death. While the accord and members of the down world may have their differences, no one wants to see the end of a race. Even if it is vampires. With one break thru also comes a terrible tragedy.

The Accord was meeting in Alexander’s office. Luke reported the same thing everybody else had, the plague victims seemed to be seeking out shadow hunters to kill them. Magnus wasn’t sure why it had to be shadow hunters, but that seemed to be what was happening and there were more of them each night. Simon and Raphael had no luck finding the carrier.   
Magnus spoke first, “ Catarina has no reports of mundanes being infected, so it seems to be traveling through the vampires only.”  
Luke nodded, “There has been no reporting of any infected wolves and no increase in missing persons.”  
Meliorn looked at him, “So far! The vampires should be quarantined!”  
Alec shook his head, “That won't work, then we run the risk of all of them becoming infected”  
Magnus nodded agreeing with Alexander.  
Raphael looked at Magnus, “Could you see if either Simon or myself are infected?”  
Luke looked at Raphael, “Like a pre-screen-That might work?”  
Magnus was thinking, “ I don’t know- I am not sure I can draw anything out from vampires. Even if I do, it doesn’t mean the virus cannot be contracted the minute after!”  
Simon nodded, “What about a spell over all vampires protecting them”  
Magnus looked at him, “What from- death?”  
Raphael could not help but smile as Simon considered Magnus response.  
They were interrupted as Isabelle knocked on the door, “Excuse me, This is important.”

Alexander watched as Isabelle entered with Max. Max had never interrupted a meeting before. As he stood between both his fathers Alexander noticed how much Max had changed recently. His shoulders were filling out and he was sure he had grown a little. He looked fit and healthy.  
Max went from smiling to speaking softly as if he was upset about something. Magnus noticed the shift in him immediately feeling him tense up, “ I found the carrier! It’s not a vampire! The blood is contaminated”  
Everyone looked at him.   
Isabelle nodded, “He is right. He bought me a sample and I tested it. It has been contaminated with a virus!”  
Alexander looked at him, “Where did you get it!”  
Max looked at Alexander, “Hunters Moon. I could smell it! ”  
Alexander smiled at him, “So what were you doing at Hunters Moon- you are under age”  
Max nodded, “Sorry Dad, It won't happen again. I need to talk to you -it is urgent.”  
Alexander looked at him, “We will talk about that later!”  
Max grabbed his hands, “No! We will have to do it now”  
Max pulled his arm hard and Alexander was surprised losing his balance, Magnus turned to follow him and Max turned around, “NO. This is shadow-hunter business. This has nothing to do with Warlocks. Just wait!”  
Magnus pulled up as Alexander and Max were almost out the door with Simon looking at Magnus, “Has he been drinking?”  
Magnus looked at him and turned back to Isabelle. Isabelle shook her head, “He was fine until we walked in! We have another problem, the sample is only from 1 type. I find it hard to believe the virus is only traveling through 1 blood type. I want to test other samples”

Alexander noticed Max was regaining his breath as they turned the corner, “Max! What is going on?”  
Max looked at him, “I was sitting at the bar and Paul poured this vamp a drink. I could smell it. That’s how I can tell. I told her not to drink it and the barman opened a brand new bag and poured and it was the same. She thought I was crazy, nobody else can smell it. It makes me sick, like a gas.”  
Alexander looked at him, “We need to tell Papa”  
Max shook his head, “I smelled it again at the table”   
Alexander looked confused, “What table?”  
Max looked at him, “The one in your office”  
Alexander pulled back, “What? Are you sure? Simon’s infected?”  
Max shook his head as Alexander caught his breath, “Raphael! Are you sure Max?”  
Max nodded, “It smells like gas. It was so strong, It makes me feel really sick.”   
Alexander sighed, “Max- we need to go and tell them”  
Max shook his head, “I can’t tell Papa his best friend is going to turn into a zombie ”  
Alexander hugged him and raised his hand to his face as Max had tears rolling down his face. This was Max’s family. He had grown up with these people in his life.

Alexander held his hand and squeezed it, “Where’s Andy?”  
Max waved his hand and produced a box of tissues, “Downstairs Training”  
Alexander nodded, “When he is finished, make your way home. We will see you there. Don’t worry Max- Raph will be fine.”  
Max left and Alexander sighed before entering the meeting. Magnus noticed the look on his face, “Alexander-What’s wrong?”  
Alexander sighed, “Max came across the contamination because he could smell it, It smelled like gas and makes him sick. He smelled the same thing when he walked in with Isabelle”

They all looked at him surprised and Raphael and Simon looked at each other. 

Alexander looked at them both, “He thinks it’s you, Raphael.”  
Raphael looked at him, “I feel fine. My supplies are not from Hunter's moon.”  
Magnus nodded, “Good. So we will just double check”  
Magnus trusted Max, he wouldn’t have lied, “and just to be sure-Simon, we should check you too.”  
Simon stepped away from Raphael and agreed as Isabelle went to collect more samples.  
Magnus looked at Alexander, “We do this at our place”  
Raphael disagreed, “No. We will do this at mine. Isabelle can test my stock.”  
Alexander nodded with Isabelle agreeing. Luke and Meliorn left and Isabelle and Simon and Raphael all went to Raphael’s with Magnus and Alexander following.

Magnus magic was not drawing anything out of Simon or Raphael. Isabelle had started testing the samples. Raphael still felt fine. He had his own bloodstock and none had tasted any different. Simon felt the same, though he had a drink at Hunter's moon three days ago. Neither of them live fed anymore.

The lights were low and Raphael was more surly than usual. Magnus was working with Isabelle on the tests and Raphael and Simon were just sitting there.   
Raphael yelled to Magnus, “Magnus this is ridiculous, I will call you if I feel sick. I am fine, with the exception of unwelcome visitors.”

Magnus smiled, “My dear Raphael, Now now- That is not very friendly.” 

Simon and Raph were talking as Isabelle and Magnus were working. Hours had passed and everyone was getting tired. It was 3 am and Raph turned to Magnus. “Alright-That is it! I have had enough. Get out!”  
It was almost dawn and Magnus nodded before Simon yelled at Raphael and then called for Magnus and Magnus swung around with Isabelle moving to look.  
Raphael was sitting with his head down in his leather chesterfield lounge starting to talk and answering himself, Simon was trying to get his attention but Raphael seemed oblivious and his speech began to quicken until the words were just melding into a noise.  
Magnus walked up to him, “Raphael- RAPH!- Oh No”

Everyone had tears in their eyes watching Raph turn quickly. Magnus had virtually raised Raphael. He felt like a son to him. They had been through so much together and it broke Alexander’s heart to see Magnus trying to do everything he could to save him including shaking him. It made no difference, the magic was doing nothing and Raphael was not attacking him. It was if he couldn’t even see him. Raphael was walking in a circle incoherently before suddenly stopping and turning to Magnus before turning his back to him and then headed straight for Isabelle. Isabelle was walking away from him, “Please Raphael-I can’t-I don’t want to! Magnus do something!”  
Isabelle had tears running down her face. Raphael and Isabelle had been close once. It was a long time ago regardless she did not want to see this happen to him.   
Alexander pushed her away and Raphael veered to the right towards him.

Isabelle shook her head and pushed back , “No! I’ll do it. Magnus he is turning green. Please do something”  
Magnus looked at Alexander as Alexander stared at his husband and watched tears rolling down his face.  
Magnus understood what Isabelle was about to do, “There is nothing I can do”  
Magnus approached Raphael trying to say goodbye to him. Raphael kept turning from him and heading towards Isabelle still mumbling and now drooling blood. She held her dagger, her arm stretched out straight and her hand shaking as Magnus stood aside, “Goodbye my dear friend”  
The dagger pierced through Raphael's chest. Isabelle pushed in harder and it was then as he fell to the ground he turned to Magnus and whispered “Thank you” before disintegrating to ash in front of them all.  
Alexander moved to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him tightly as Simon went to Isabelle as she collapsed onto the floor.  
They just all sat in silence.

Simon looked at Magnus, “I don’t get it- Raphael’s blood is not from Hunter's moon.”  
Magnus didn’t get it either and he looked at Isabelle, “Come on-We have work to do”

Magnus sighed, “We have a problem. Every single sample is contaminated.”  
Alexander looked at him, “What? Every single one”  
Magnus nodded and Isabelle did as well.  
Isabelle turned to Magnus, “We must be doing something wrong?’  
Magnus sighed, he couldn’t understand it either. There had been another 12 vampire suicides not including Raphael and the fresh samples were also contaminated.  
Magnus sighed, “Let's start again in the morning-It is getting late”  
Isabelle and Simon left and Alexander walked up to Magnus and hugged him, “Would you like to be alone here for a while”  
Magnus shook his head, “I will miss him. I loved him, Alexander.”  
Alexander rubbed his back and nodded, “I know baby”  
Magnus kissed him and wiped the tears from his face. “Come on let's go home”

They entered the loft and Max and Andy were eating ice cream at the table. Magnus looked at them, “Raphael is gone”  
Max stood up and hugged him, “I am sorry Papa”  
Magnus sat at the table as Alexander made coffee. “Max- what do you feel. You felt it the night Andy was hurt. What is it”  
Max shifted, “It’s like all of a sudden the brain melts into a thick pool of poisonous custard.”  
Magnus sighed, “It just happened very fast within minutes, maybe 10 before he went green”  
There was a knock at the door and Jace came in walking updating Alexander about the night. 15 in all. Magnus looked t Jace, “16! Isabelle killed Raphael”  
Jace sighed, “Oh I am sorry Magnus. Hey, Andy, have you seen Peter?”  
Andy looked at Magnus and then back at Jace. As Magnus noticed Max was not looking up at anyone.  
Alexander looked at Andy, “Oh what now!”  
Andy spoke very quietly, “There was an incident at training and well, things became a little heated and Peter left.”  
Jace had his arms folded, “and..Where did he go”  
Max looked at him, “I don’t know!”  
Jace looked at him, “Max- what did you do.”  
Max stood up in front of Jace, “I defended myself against being attacked and Andy turned up and well I may have just zapped him”  
Magnus looked at him, “where”  
Max sighed, “I don’t know. I was pretty angry”  
Magnus looked at him, “Max- where is he. What were you thinking when you zapped him?”  
Max raised his eyebrows, “Edom”  
Alexander, Jace, and Magnus all flew up out of their chairs, “You WHAT!”


End file.
